Rogue vs Gambit
by Tamarai
Summary: The art of seduction turns into a full blown war when the flirty Cajun and the fiery Southern Belle agree to a bet neither is willing to lose. Romy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The art of seduction turns into a full blown war when the flirty Cajun and the fiery Southern Belle agree to a bet neither is willing to lose. Romy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men nor am I affiliated with Marvel in any way.

**Author's Notes: **Playing on Rogue and Remy's collective stubbornness and mutual attraction in this one. As per usual I do not speak French and rely on internet translators and friends. I also write my Romys with minimal accents, we all know our leads have them. Please use your power of imagination. It works better than all my misspelled words and apostrophes.

* * *

Gambit held his book higher to his face in annoyance. He never should have come back to Bayville. He should have just gone somewhere else, except that Bayville had work for him. Not the pleasant sort of thieving work he enjoyed the most, but work in the way of babysitting. Magneto had hired him as the new 'keeper' of the motley crew he called his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants.

_Evil Mutants, what a joke_. He scoffed silently. _More like Brotherhood of Annoying Dime Store Mutants._

He had more evil in his one little pinky compared to this group. No finesse or discipline in any single one of them. He supposed that was why he was here. He should have just sucked it up and joined his former comrade Piotr with the X-men, except he'd screwed up his chances by _'borrowing Rogue for an extended amount of time'_ a while back. She hadn't seemed to mind all that much, but her team apparently had.

As usual, and like a history lesson he never seemed to quite learn, he'd found himself back in his father's company having his powers exploited for the Guild… again. Up until he left New Orleans… again, and found himself back under Magneto's command… again. He rolled his eyes in disgust. His life had become a worn out, broken record at the tender age of nineteen.

"Laaaaaance! You are suuuuuch a jerk!" The high pitched whine of Kitty Pryde broke through his thoughts, making him rub his temples. God, if only he had a roll of duct tape right now…

_Babysitting_. He had honestly taken a job babysitting a bunch of whiney, troublesome mutants. He shouldn't complain too much about it. Magneto was paying him handsomely for the job.

Still, why friggin' Lance Alvers had to go ahead and date one of the X-men was completely beyond him. Not only were they playing for opposite teams, but honestly, if _he_ was going to date an X-man it sure as hell wouldn't be the whiny, shallow Kitty Pryde. The girl didn't even have a proper set of breasts for Christ's sake.

He knew who he'd go after…

"Kitty, ya just better shut the hell up, and Lance stop being an ass!" Rogue's angry southern drawl barked and it was the sound of angels singing on high to him.

He licked his lips slowly behind his book. The only reason he tolerated Kitty's frequent visits to their common house was because she was always escorted by the forever stunning Rogue. The girl of pure perfection. The real reason he'd come back to Bayville.

She was built like a vision straight from every salacious fantasy he'd ever had. She had it all, looks, brass and brains.

_And breasts_, he added shortly after. Now taking the time to peer over his book inconspicuously and give her a slow once over with his eyes. As if she had him on radar or something, her eyes turned sharply and narrowed in his direction. He shot his eyes down quickly, back to his book.

He hardly ever spoke to her or her to him. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to her; it was just that he didn't really know what to say. They had made a very brief connection when they had been together in New Orleans, and since seeing each other again, things were awkward.

So, he acted cool and aloof, while she acted haughty and temperamental. Both sort of ignoring the other's existence in a polite dance around the subject of whether or not they were friends. He didn't see how they could be; he was put in charge of the Brotherhood chapter in Bayville. They were sworn enemies. How Professor Xavier could let his mutants mingle with the riff raff of the Brotherhood made no sense to him at all. The man couldn't honestly believe that these people would eventually join up with his team.

It occurred to him then that the X-men were allowed to mingle probably as spies, keeping an eye out on what the Brotherhood was up to. He'd have to have a talk about that with Magneto.

He glanced up from his book again. Rogue was stretching her arms over her head, her back arching, naturally pushing those perfect breasts up to a perky attention. A slow tingle of delight coursed through his body.

On second thought, Magneto had allowed the interaction thus far, so there was no need to bring it to his attention as something bad now. Who cared if they were spies? He could get a dose of Rogue's perfection on almost a daily basis. His job would be absolutely unbearable if he didn't have her to look forward to. There was no point in causing trouble, besides, the Brotherhood on occasion actually teamed up with the X-men to fight together.

He'd love a team up right now in fact, he thought to himself as he watched the slight bounce her breasts made as her arms fell neatly back at her sides. What a sucker he was. He could abandon all sorts of duties and responsibilities for a nice rack. Especially hers.

He'd never met anyone who could hold his attention like she could. The untouchable Rogue. He didn't even know what her real name was. She was this sweet, intoxicating mystery, full of danger and unparalleled desire.

He had to stop thinking about her like that while he was in a room full of people, especially a room full of degenerate mutant boys. He immediately switched his thoughts to repulsive, disgusting things… like Dukes. It did the trick, and if he wanted to, he could now stand freely. Instead, he chose to remain seated in the only clean living room chair and pretend to read his book.

"It's true Kitty, admit it," Lance was arguing. "Men are far better at seducing than women are."

"Are not!" the tiny girl shrieked angrily.

Remy rolled his eyes again. God, those two had the stupidest conversations.

"Alright, an example to prove my point. Rogue vs. Gambit, you know he'd be the better seducer," Lance replied defiantly.

"What are you saying Boulder Boy?" Rogue jumped in angrily at the sound of her name, "That I can't seduce a man?"

Lance nodded in Remy's direction. "Not as fast as he could seduce a woman."

Gambit gave a small shrug. It was most likely true. He certainly had charmed his way in and out of various women's hearts.

"Ha! I bet if she really wanted to, she could seduce even Gambit in a heartbeat!" Kitty announced with fierce pride. "Couldn't you, Rogue?"

By this time Remy had put his book down, cocking his head inquisitively to the conversation. His darling Rogue's face had gone beet red and she looked flustered, trying to regain her composure and tough demeanor. He could tell she hadn't expected to be put on the spot or be dragged into this argument.

She scoffed, tossing her hair over her ear. "Course I could, that Swamp Rat checks me out every time I come here," she answered in a lofty tone.

It was Remy's turn to get flustered. "Je ne fais pas!" he shot back quickly and louder than he'd planned on. "You come here under the pretense of a chaperone just to see me!"

Her jaw dropped in outrage. "I most certainly do not!" she snapped.

"Well, there's only one way to settle this." Lance smirked. "I propose a bet."

Rogue shot Lance a look almost as dirty as the one Remy was shooting him.

"What kind of bet?" she asked before he could.

"Once and for all we can decide who the better seducer is. Man or woman. Rogue vs. Gambit. The winner can claim superiority over the sexes, and the loser has to… I don't know, do the winner's bidding for one week."

"This is ridiculous!" Rogue spat angrily. "Come on, Kitty, we're going!"

"Rogue," Kitty whined. "You can't back down now, you've already got the upper hand since he's been checking you out."

Rogue hesitated briefly.

"Gambit, you in?" Lance asked in an almost pleading voice.

"Absolument pas!" he answered with embarrassment as his feelings for the girl came into broad daylight. He hastily covered it with a taunt. "I wouldn't want her to embarrass herself falling all over me."

"That's it, Cajun!" Rogue growled fiercely. "You're on!"

Kitty cheered triumphantly. "Rules are as follows: seventeen days to complete the seduction. Also with five dates, the fifth date will decide who the winner is. Neither is allowed to seduce while in the midst of our jobs, and neither is allowed blackmail the other into submission. Both participants will respect the other's privacy and act with common decency," Kitty stated with authority.

"Why seventeen days?" Remy asked suspiciously.

Kitty smiled sweetly. "Because, Valentine's Day is in seventeen days!"

Both Gambit and Rogue rolled their eyes.

"Now shake hands!" Kitty barked. "I want a good, clean fight!"

Rogue begrudgingly held out her gloved hand towards him and he briskly took it, both shaking firmly, and both unwilling to back down or lose because both had their pride on the line.

* * *

**Translations of Remy's French:** _"Je ne fais pas!"_ – "I do not!" and _"Absolument pas!"_- "Absolutely not!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue stared miserably at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She really needed to learn to control her temper. She'd gotten herself into one hell of a mess today. She should have just let Lance's stupid words go. She never should have taken them personally.

But she did, and Gambit had to make it all that much worse by voicing his quiet observations concerning her visits. He knew why she was really there with Kitty all the time. She'd been mortified when he'd said it out loud. She moaned softly in despair, letting her head thunk against the mirror in misery.

It was her own fault. She never should have made that stupid comment of _him_ checking _her_ out all the time when she knew it was the other way around. She couldn't help it really. Ever since he came back into town she was curious about him. They'd had a connection in New Orleans and he'd given her his favourite card.

It was stupid to think of it as a love token, especially since he rarely ever spoke to her now that he was back. She wanted to try and strike up their easy conversations from New Orleans, but somehow whenever she tried the words got stuck in her throat.

So, instead she spent her time pretending that she couldn't care less that he was around, and secretly adored him in her private thoughts. She had thought for a moment that the thought police had caught her when Lance used her name in the same sentence with Gambit's. Her heart jumped up her throat and she'd immediately gone on the defensive.

Now she'd ended up in Kitty and Lance's appallingly embarrassing bet. How the hell was she supposed to seduce a man? She'd never even had a proper boyfriend, and even if she did, it wasn't like they could touch. She was royally screwed all because of her big mouth. Why couldn't she ever just admit defeat and back down?

She thought back to all of her past three 'love interests'. There was Cody, the boy she'd danced with when her mutation manifested. He had liked something about her, although she wasn't sure what. Then there was Scott, the leader of the X-men, who just happened to be in love with the perfect Miss Jean Grey, and consequently not her. Although, she had tried to ask Scott out a few times, but she always got flustered and tongue tied. She was definitely not a seductress at all.

Lastly, there was Gambit. The boy who had openly admitted to watching her, the boy she once had no trouble speaking to at all, even though she'd found him incredibly handsome and charming since day one. Most times she was arguing with him or telling him off, which made it easier to talk to him, but then there was New Orleans. They had had a real conversation and she'd actually trusted him with many of her real thoughts. Thoughts she didn't want to say out loud to anyone at the mansion.

Except ever since he'd been back, things were awkward between them. At times, she thought the only reason he'd been nice to her in New Orleans was because he needed her help and not because he genuinely liked her. The way he acted when he saw her arriving at the Brotherhood house with Kitty all the time practically proved it.

She just knew she was going to make a fool out of herself with this bet, but she couldn't back down now. The idea of losing to him and having to admit what he did to her insides was a far worse punishment than anything she could think up.

Thankfully, this bet would be between just the two them, with only Lance and Kitty over seeing.

"Rogue would so win!" She heard Kurt's outraged voice in the hall. "Meine sister will take that creep to the cleaners!"

Rogue froze in horror, pressing her ear up to the door.

Oh Lord, Kitty _didn't_…

"Seriously, Little Boy Blue! Rogue doesn't know the first thing about handling a man like that, _or any man at all_! Forty bucks says Gambit takes the win." Boom Boom's voice echoed down the hall.

"I'll take that bet! She's hooped and I give her five days tops." Jean's voice agreed.

"Jean!" Scott's voice rang high. "Rogue's on our team, she's our friend."

"Oh come _on_! Even I have to admit, as infuriating and arrogant as Gambit can be... those eyes, that grin, the body- it takes a girl's breath away."

Rogue could hear Jean's delightful laughter through the door. She could only imagine the type of face Scott had just made.

"I agree with Kurt. I am only just now new to group, but I know Gambit and I know he is liking the Rogue a lot," Piotr Rasputin's poor English in a heavy Russian accent boomed loudly. "Forty dollars say that Rogue, she is be winning bet."

"Thank you, Piotr!" Kitty answered exasperated. "I knew you'd talk some sense!"

Rogue groaned and curled up against the wall. This was a hellish, hellish nightmare.

* * *

Gambit ran his hands through his hair. How the hell was he supposed to seduce Rogue when just her very presence made him shudder in joy? She could ask him to do absolutely anything and he'd do it. Hell, he was already willing to do her bidding for more than a week, so what did it really matter if he lost?

For starters, he'd never hear the end of it if he lost. He was supposed to be the Brotherhood's infallible leader. He'd lose all respect from these miscreants if he lost to Rogue. He never should have taken this bet, and he never should have goaded her on with that stupid lie about her coming to see him instead of just keeping a watchful eye on Kitty.

He had reacted badly when she finally voiced what he did every single time she was around. He had thought his ogling had been much more discreet than it really was. He hadn't thought she had noticed. She did, and that meant he was getting sloppy.

She already knew the spell she could cast over him, and it was horrifying, especially when she'd said it out loud. Of course his natural response was to deny it and he did… rather poorly.

Now he was stuck in this bet. He had seventeen days to regain his pride. Thank God nobody else knew about this. It was just a private, friendly little bet between four people.

"Oh man! She is soooo screwed!" He heard Toad's nasally voice in the hallway, "Naturally, Gambit's moves are almost as smooth as mine."

Remy cringed.

The rest of the Brotherhood joined him in the living room, still discussing the awful bet. He couldn't believe Lance had blabbed about this.

Well, actually, yes he could.

"Yeah," Pietro answered quickly. "Twenty bucks says Gambit takes the win!"

"Ha! Yeah right," Wanda's voice piped in. "My money is on Rogue all the way. Twenty bucks says she'll win."

"What makes you say that, Sweetums?" Toad asked eagerly as Wanda shoved him away from her.

"One word—_breasts_," Wanda answered in a superior tone. "Gambit checks hers out _all_ the time."

Remy felt like saying that he was right here in the room and there was no need to talk about him like he wasn't there, except he wasn't so keen on drawing attention to himself.

"I still say Gambit will win," Lance objected. "Rogue has no idea how to seduce a man, especially with her mutation. Have any of you ever seen her with a guy before?"

Remy groaned inwardly. Her mutation was half of the seduction already for him. The idea that he couldn't touch her skin made her all the more enticing and all the more irresistible.

"Rogue's hot." Was all Dukes had said, which meant no one had any idea whose side the big lummox was on. Somehow it bothered Remy that Dukes so openly admitted to thinking Rogue was hot, when he couldn't even do it himself.

Seventeen days.

A time bomb.

Remy took a deep breath, and grabbed for the phone. His sharp movement made his presence known to the rest of the Brotherhood, who all stared at him in surprise.

"Dude, how long have you been sitting there?" Toad asked with a worried expression on his face.

Remy stood up and pointed the cordless phone at the slippery little fellow. "I am going to win this bet," he validated out loud with determination before taking himself and the phone out of the room followed by Lance and Toad's cheering. He hesitated in the hallway before popping his head back in. "And, Toad?"

"Yeah, boss man?"

"Your seduction skills are nowhere near mine, try to remember that."

Remy left the room with a smirk as Lance continued to jeer Toad while Dukes laughed. It was just the distraction Remy needed to keep the rest of the group off the phone lines while he attempted to phone Rogue. The absolute last thing he wanted was those damn testosterone fuelled idiots listening in on this phone call.

He confidently strode all the way to his bedroom and proceeded to dial her number.

Halfway through dialing he panicked and hung up.

He cursed quietly before tossing the phone on his bed. He never had any problems ringing up a girl before. Except Rogue wasn't just any girl. She was his definition of perfection, and trying to chat her up would be like a mere mortal hitting on a goddess. It was stupid. He'd never had trouble talking with her before.

In New Orleans he had found himself opening up to her more than he would have or should have. He felt they had a common ground and suddenly after he'd made that connection, she wasn't just a pretty face to him. He'd even felt guilty tricking and using her. He had actually _apologized_ to her and _meant_ it.

That had been a first for him. Just like right now. This was going to be a first. He was going to pick up that phone and phone her, take the bull by the horns. He was going to make the first move. At least he'd look like he knew what he was doing, and his confidence in making a bold first move would hopefully throw her off. It was all about distracting the audience with your hands while hiding the cards. Making them believe they saw something that wasn't there.

He picked up the phone and proceeded to dial her number.

He was Gambit the charming master of seduction. Girls naturally were drawn to his appeal and charisma. He was known as a legend for his silver tongue and smooth words. He could get a girl undressed faster than he could get _himself_ undressed.

He spent a little more time convincing himself that Lance was right. He was at the advantage. He'd done this hundreds of times. Rogue, as far as anyone knew, had never even dated. He could handle anything she threw at him.

"Hello, Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, how may I help you?" a regal sounding voice asked pleasantly.

"Oui, allo, I'd like to speak with Rogue, s'il vous plait."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Jean's dialogue, _"Even I have to admit, as infuriating and arrogant as Gambit can be... those eyes, that grin, the body- it takes a girl's breath away_", is taken from a quote Jean makes in the comics about Gambit.

Remy's French: "_s'il vous plait_"- "please."


	3. Chapter 3

Gambit had made the first move. He phoned her in the middle of teaching a class, which was _just great_. Rogue had only graduated a few months ago from high school. She had followed Jean and Scott's lead in helping teach the newer, younger mutants at Professor Xavier's request. She was already nervous about talking in front of the rowdy, insane group of new mutants, and Gambit's call only made it worse.

For one, he was confident and so sure of himself that he was making the first move. Two, she had no idea how she was going to counter it. And three, by now all the mutants in the mansion knew what was going on, and bets for her and against her ran rampant. For the first time since she'd started teaching 'combative use of mutation,' her class was deathly silent, all trying to hear her one sided conversation with Gambit.

She excused herself only to hear the shuffle of her class pile up against the door, eavesdropping.

"What do you want?" she asked coolly after listening to several minutes of his smooth talking. She thought it was best to give him her trademark frosty reception. It was the best way to counter that velvet voice purring over the telephone wires.

He made a sort of clicking noise with his tongue. "Ma cherie, is that any way to talk to a suitor?" he asked smoothly.

Rogue glanced at the classroom door before lowering her voice. "Look, you pompous swamp rat, you an' I both know why you're phoning, so cut all the pleasantries. Just give me a time and place and I'll be there," she hissed into the receiver.

There was a shocked silence on the line before he spoke again. This time he was lacking the usual charm in his voice.

"I'm picking you up for dinner at eight. Wear something nice," he briskly answered.

"Fine," she replied in a clipped tone.

"Y'know at this rate I'll be winning that bet," he answered darkly.

Rogue narrowed her eyes in a deadly glare, wishing he was standing in front of her right now so he could get the full effect. "And what makes you so sure about that?" she practically barked as her temper flared up.

"You don't give very good phone. In fact, you're more abrasive than seductive," he answered pleasantly.

Now she really wished he was standing in front of her. She wanted nothing more than to slap him across the face. How dare he criticize her technique! Maybe she was a bit crabby on the phone, but he sure as hell didn't need to point it out. She pursed her lips angrily.

She'd show him.

"I don't _give good phone, _huh?" she replied sarcastically.

"Non, not really," he answered in a blasé tone.

"Maybe I was just trying to give you a fightin' chance!" she shot angrily into receiver, becoming more annoyed with him by the minute.

"I really don't think that's necessary," He answered sharply, dropping his pleasantries.

Marie was silently pleased he'd dropped the pleasant façade.

"Fine," she replied in a tone that implied she no longer cared. "I'll see you at eight."

"Fine."

"And just so you know," she whispered sweetly. "I'm not wearing any underwear right now.'

She heard a loud crash on his end of the phone, like he fell off of something or knocked something over. She promptly hung up the phone. Her face was flushed. She had not meant to blurt out something so vulgar and obviously clichéd. Still, it had the right effect. She had managed to throw him off his game, if only briefly.

She covered her face with her hands in frustration. She was going to dinner with him tonight and she was screwed. She could barely handle being on the phone with him, just hearing his voice melt over the line sent delightful shivers down her spine. Even when he wasn't trying to be charming, he sounded like a decadent high-calorie dessert waiting to be savoured.

_He definitely gives good phone_, she thought bitterly as she squared her shoulders and prepared herself for another hour of teaching. At least she'd have some time to debate what she should wear and how she should act on their date. She opened the door to her classroom and watched in embarrassment just how many students scampered to their seats away from the door. Exactly how much of her conversation was heard through the door?

* * *

Remy sat in a daze amongst a shattered bedside lamp and water glass on the floor of his room. He was pretty sure he'd heard her parting words correctly. And he was even surer that she'd heard him loose his balance and knock over his night table. He had been walking around his room casually while he was talking to her. He had gotten her pretty riled up and was falling into his trademark lean, ready to take it to the next level when she had hit him with that doozy. It had come out of nowhere. Never in a million years had expected her to say _that_.

He had lost his balance and tumbled clumsily into his nightstand. She had hung up the phone, not giving him a chance to get a catchy come back or even a single word in. He imagined she was laughing at him right now, her head gloriously tipping back as that sharp smile danced across her face. He was suddenly in sour mood, his pride had been injured on the phone call _he_ had made to seduce _her,_ having it go in the opposite direction was not what he had wanted.

He climbed up off of the floor and dusted himself off. Rogue was seriously miscalculating him if she thought he'd go down without a fight. He laughed to himself. This phone blunder was just a minor setback. He was just getting started with her.

Besides, he always did better in person than he did over the phone.

He recovered quickly from her parting words and his gross mistake showing her, in a clumsy manner, the effect it had on him. His anger regarding his wounded pride drove him on to think up outlandishly devious plans to get her to fall all over him. The poor girl wouldn't even know what had hit her by the time he was done. She wouldn't stand a chance.

He grinned wickedly in the mirror as he planned out their evening.

* * *

Several hours later, and after the evening he'd just planned, Remy was positive he'd be winning the bet. He was so sure of himself, right up until he came to pick her up on his bike. She met him at the door in smallest cocktail dress he'd ever seen in his life.

And he couldn't stop staring.

Rogue smiled confidently as they walked down the driveway. He'd given her the reaction she was looking for in regards to her dress. Normally, she wore it with layers of tights and sweaters or scarves, but tonight she wore only her gloves and high heels with it. If she could keep up this collected, sophisticated minx act with veiled glances and coy smiles, he'd be eating out of her palm.

Her smile wiped clean from her face when she saw the bike. She swore silently, she hadn't expected to be riding a motorcycle in this dress. He climbed on first, holding the bike steady for her as she climbed on behind him. She had to hike her skirt up higher than she would have considered decent. It was almost too much for her to slide her arms around his perfect waist and hang on as he drove.

He smelled wonderful, like some intoxicating exotic scent tailored especially for her. She enjoyed pressing her face against his back almost as much as she enjoyed her hands around his waist. She had almost forgotten how embarrassed she was about her choice in attire for riding on a bike. With her body pressed up against his back, onlookers wouldn't get any sort of peep show; just a pale, leggy girl on the back of a bike in little black dress. It was kind of an ironic sort of classy, like wearing sneakers to prom.

Remy spent the drive thinking about the time Dukes ate cheese puffs from under the couch cushions, even going so far as to pick hair and fuzz off of them first before popping them greedily into his mouth. The thoughts barely did the trick distracting Remy from the warm, curvy body wrapped around him. Not even the cool air whipping against him could take that heat away. She instinctively hugged him tighter when they turned corners, and he could actually feel her body squish suggestively up against him.

Next time he was going to steal Lance's jeep.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated immediately. The two sat quietly across from one another at a dimly lit table in a quaint French restaurant. Rogue had to admit she was impressed. She didn't think she'd ever eaten at a restaurant that had real linen tablecloths covering the tables.

It was also hard not to feel special, considering the lengths he must have gone through to get them a private seating area. She knew she shouldn't feel anything special at all about this. This was a game, a bet, and it was obvious by his extravagance that he was out to win. She could play for keeps too. She just had to remember that he was attempting to seduce her.

She sat up straight, like a lady, and delicately opened up the leather menu. Her pep talk to herself slid away as she stared at the food listings in a panic.

The entire menu was in French.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd spoken French. Whenever it had been, it was sloppy and broken. Not the type of French to be speaking, or more, butchering, in a place like this. Some sexy, sophisticated, marvelous thing she'd turned out to be.

"Something the matter, cherie?" he asked. His low, velvety voice licked suggestively at her ears.

"I can't read the menu," she whispered as quietly as she could.

He gave her a dazzling, warm smile and her insides turned to Jell-O. "Is that all? That's hardly anything to worry about. I can order for you if you like, non?"

"That would be lovely," she answered, nervously brushing hair from her eye. She imagined he'd picked the place on purpose, seeing as he could speak fluent French.

He went over her food tastes with her, and when the waiter arrived he ordered it flawlessly, making her believe French really was the most romantic language. It was hard to stay focused. She cursed herself for being a sucker for accents.

If he managed to keep talking she was doomed. Swooning over his voice alone was not going to get her very far in this bet. Why couldn't he have Toad's awful, nasally screech instead of that seductive, melt in your mouth voice and accent to match? He could have been talking about the weather or calling bingo numbers for all she cared. She still would have listened intently, hanging on every word.

Remy found himself rambling to the point of idiocy, while she politely listened and nodded. For the life of him he couldn't seem to shut up. Talking was a good distraction. If he could just keep concentrating on things to say, he could be sidetracked enough not to stare at her breasts. It proved challenging, since it was the first time he'd ever seen her with cleavage. She was always so well covered, leaving everything to the imagination.

He was wishing to the point of desperation that she had had Kitty's rack, because then he wouldn't have to make a conscious effort not to stare—since there wouldn't have been anything to stare at. Truth was, Rogue could have been wearing a turtleneck and scarf and he still would have been imagining what was underneath.

He realized that he must have finally said something that really caught her interest because she leaned forward, moving in closer to hear him. The eyeful he received was magnifique. At this rate, she wouldn't even have to lift a finger to seduce him, he was already succumbing to her.

Thankfully, their food arrived and her drink was placed directly in front of those marvelous breasts, slightly covering his view. They ate in relative peace and quiet.

"You look absolument stunning this evening," he said softly, slowly gaining back his charm.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself. It's not often I see you out of your uniform."

"For you, cherie, you can see me out of uniform as much as you like."

Rogue wasn't quite sure how to take his last comment, and found herself blushing as images of undressing him ran through her head. Surely he hadn't meant it to sound like that.

"Uh, thanks, I think."

"It's not an offer I make available for just anyone," he remarked casually.

Rogue's face heated up. He had meant it to sound that way.

"Not very seductive of you offering up all the goods at once," she bantered back, hoping to tip the scales back in her favour.

"The flush of colour on your face would say otherwise."

She gasped at his observation, and then frowned. "I'm not blushing! It's just real warm in here, that's all," she lied automatically.

"That doesn't look like a particularly warm dress."

She laughed merrily, hoping he didn't catch the fake ring to it. "Good thing I wore it by itself without all the usual layers I'd normally wear with it." She smiled, taking careful note to see his reaction. "I imagine I would have been just _peeling_ off layers in here."

"Well, we certainly wouldn't have wanted that," he answered after much thought. He was suddenly very thankful she wasn't pulling article after article of clothing off of her body in front of him.

"I mean, I'm about to pull off these gloves any minute now," she continued on, and smiled to herself. The look of interest that shot onto his face was undeniable. Things were definitely back in her favour.

She raised her right hand to her lips slowly, catching the tip of her finger in her teeth. She kept eye contact with him and pulled softly, tugging the glove from her finger using her teeth.

His jaw twitched.

As quickly as the finger came to her mouth it was down again and she slowly worked the now loosened glove from her hand with her other. Remy couldn't tear his eyes away.

"It's the quickest way to get them off," she said coyly to the man staring wide-eyed at her from across the table.

He cleared his throat, and replaced his wide eyes with his usual, playful ones. "Good to know."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why? You planning on taking them off?" she asked boldly.

Somehow it was easy to flirt with him once she knew she had the upper hand with him. She found that rather than being tongue tied and nervous, she was actually feeling confident and flirty. Perhaps it was the first time she'd ever had a guy flirt back that made her more comfortable pushing the limits.

He gave her a delicious smile that hid all sort of lucrative thoughts while leaving the promise of them behind. "Only if I get to use my teeth as well," he answered with a suave grin.

Rogue couldn't help it, and she laughed a whole hearted, genuine laugh. His grin broadened and before she realized it, she was having fun and enjoying herself. She couldn't remember the last time she'd enjoyed someone else's company. It was hard to keep in mind that they wouldn't be having this conversation or even this dinner if it wasn't for that stupid little bet.

Remy found that he adored making her laugh. His requests and comments were just outlandishly truthful enough to keep her guessing at his sincerity, and keeping her interested enough to give her own coquettish remarks back. He didn't want to admit it, but he was hooked on her smile. He couldn't really help it, he had made her smile that brilliant smile and it was a surprisingly wonderful reward.

If all went well, the rest of the evening would continue in his favour. Gaining her trust was simply the first step he needed to acquire to win the bet.


	4. Chapter 4

The date was progressing very nicely, and Remy took it as a small victory when he made her giggle in delight or shyly glance away from the things he said. It occurred to him that maybe she actually enjoyed listening to him, so he couldn't help but play up his ridiculous stories or embellish his compliments to her. He found that amongst it all, he was having a great time.

It was becoming harder to remain focused on his goal to seduce her. He glanced at his watch, he had planned on being out of the restaurant a half hour ago and on to more alluring places, yet they were still here, laughing and prolonging their dessert.

He had never shared his dessert with a woman and meant it before. It was a bit sad that under this stupid bet he was willingly sharing his dessert, and not under the pretense of seduction—like he was supposed to be doing. Generally he hated sharing food and only did so when he could get something out of it.

Ironically, he was supposed to be getting something out of this, except that wasn't why he was doing it. It had the same effect on her anyway, he argued to himself, so what did it matter what his motives were? She had leaned herself in closer to him as they shared some sort of flaky pastry. He couldn't quite remember what it was called. He'd been busy trying to win her affections when he had ordered it as a recommendation from the waiter.

She appeared to enjoy it quite a bit, and commented on the dessert numerous times. He should have been paying attention to the name of it. It was important to keep a mental catalogue of the things she liked. It would help him later on in his quest.

He felt he had the upper hand in this date. She was maddeningly seductive to look at, and her mannerisms and coy replies were intoxicating, but he found that her attempts to seduce him only played off his own attempts. She was helping him along without realizing it. She was so agreeable with him that it was hard to believe she was the same girl he had spoken to earlier on the phone.

Within a flash, the parting words of their phone conversation popped into his mind. It was something he shouldn't even be asking her in the first place, but the nagging curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"So, I need to ask," he began a little carefully and she looked up inquisitively from their dessert. "Are you still not wearing underwear?"

He hadn't blown his chances and pissed her off. Instead, she gave him that delightfully impish smile she wore whenever she had something clever to say.

"Well, now, that's a bit of a loaded question, isn't it?"

"A general curiosity is all."

Her grin widened as she prepared to answer. "It's the best way to avoid visible panty lines."

He was floored. "Really? In that dress? You don't have _anything_ on under it?" he asked in a sort of dumbstruck awe. It was so tiny, and it had ridden up her legs on the bike…

She laughed again, and he was hooked.

"If ya don't see any panty lines, then perhaps you'll have your answer," she replied with that delightful impish smile.

It was fast becoming one of his favourite looks from her.

"That one sooooo goes to Rogue!" a familiar, yet unwelcome voice interrupted.

Both Rogue and Remy turned in horror to the window beside their table. Lance was standing outside the restaurant window while Kitty was sticking halfway through it.

"Kitty!" Rogue exclaimed angrily. "_What the hell_?"

Kitty was now pulling Lance by the arm and walking through the window so that they both now stood inside the restaurant.

"How else are we supposed to judge who wins when you don't let us know where you're going or what you're doing?" Kitty answered as if it was the simplest answer in the world. "You can't expect a fair game without referees, can you?"

"You expect me to try and seduce him _in front of_ you and Lance?" Rogue answered completely aghast. "This was _not_ in the set rules!"

"Oh, Jesus," Remy murmured as another familiar, unwanted face pressed itself up to the glass. This one was holding a notepad and pen.

"Hey, boss man? What was it you said earlier about her panties?" Toad was yelling through the window, eagerly waiting for an answer to scribble down.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Rogue practically shouted at Kitty while pointing angrily at Toad.

"Uh, he was looking for pointers," Lance answered stupidly.

Remy rubbed his temples in annoyance. Things had been going so well before their unpleasant and unwanted interruption. He waved his hand slightly to their waiter. "Check, please."

Neither was in much of a mood to continue the date with three unexpected tag alongs. Rogue was mortified beyond comprehension. She had done and said some pretty brazen things to Gambit. And while it was okay for those things to be kept between the two of them, she was not comfortable at all with Kitty and Lance eavesdropping. Kitty had been spying on them and with Toad, of all people! Rogue could only imagine what that little sleazebag had written down in his vile notebook.

Remy was well beyond annoyed by the time he paid their bill. As soon as they were outside the restaurant, he snatched Toad's notebook from the greasy little man's hands and promptly charged it with enough energy to make the book pop loudly. It exploded into tiny, charred bits of paper. Toad protested wildly only to stop dead in his tracks as Remy glared down at him.

"Get the hell out of here, Toad," Remy growled.

"Yeah," Lance added.

Remy turned towards Lance and Kitty. "And you two, I refuse to do any seducing while you're around," Remy stated angrily before directing his attention to Rogue. "You share my sentiments, ma cherie?"

"You know it," Rogue answered with her arms crossed tightly around her chest.

"But how will we know who wins?" Kitty protested.

"Rogue will report honestly to you, and I will report honestly to Lance," Remy answered.

"How do we know you won't lie?" Kitty asked with narrowed eyes.

"I give you my word, I will not lie," Remy pledged solemnly.

"And I won't lie either," Rogue agreed.

"Alright," Lance answered hesitantly after giving Kitty a quick look. "But we can still show up at any time if we suspect the other team is lying."

"Yeah!" Kitty agreed. "It's only fair."

"We'll keep our presence unknown, though," Lance added.

"What do you think, Chere?" Remy asked Rogue.

"I guess I can live with that," she mumbled.

"We agree to your terms," Remy answered for the both of them.

"And we agree to yours," Kitty replied back. "But she sooo had you licked on this date."

Remy gave Rogue his most dazzling, charming smile. "I won't argue that."

Rogue willed herself not to blush.

"Until we meet again, ma Cherie," Remy called out before disappearing with Lance in the opposite direction.

Rogue lingered slightly, watching him fade into the dark.

"See," Kitty said triumphantly. "I knew you could do it!"

"Yeah," Rogue mused absently still remembering the sound of his voice, his charming display of manners and his cocky grin. "But it was a close call."

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Kitty demanded. "You can't get all gooey and mushy now! We're in it for the win!"

Rogue gave Kitty a reassuring smile. "'Course, I'm in it for the win," she answered, still playing back the evening in her mind. Up until they were rudely interrupted, the date had gone along wonderfully. She had had a good time, and suspected that he had also been having fun.

She had just barely been declared the winner of round one, which meant she had to be more careful when she was around him. She would have to work on drowning out his beautiful voice and sideways comments. There was no mistake he was a charmer, and had Kitty and Lance not interrupted, she was certain she would have fallen easily into his charm.

* * *

Remy sat silently on his bed in a sort of meditation. He was pleased with his efforts to salvage the date. Coming across as the chivalrous hero would have certainly won him some points in her books, but destroying Toad's notebook had been the winning move.

It had helped relieve Remy's aggression, all while he came to Rogue's rescue. He'd noticed her displeasure right away about Toad being there. Normally, he could have cared less what Toad was writing down, but in regards to Rogue, Remy had developed a sense of protectiveness towards her. Defending her honour had become his main priority at that moment.

Lastly, he'd succeeded in winning her favour by flat out admitting defeat. It would be much easier to seduce her now, having secured her trust and a sense of bonding.

As he thought about the evening further though, he came to the conclusion that she really had won. He was more than ready to find out whether or not she had underwear on. He hadn't expected her to be so charming and playful. He also hadn't banked on that smile of hers. It was a rare and wondrous thing to catch a glimpse of, and she had given him ample opportunities to see it.

He was dialing her number again. He willed his excitement to settle as someone went to go fetch her.

"Hello?" she asked.

His heart raced at the mere sound of her voice.

"Bonjour, ma Cherie," he greeted. "Just curious as to what you are wearing now."

She snickered a bit before answering quietly, "Why all this preoccupation with my clothes?"

"A guy likes to know what he's getting into," Remy remarked smartly.

"That is a terrible play on words." She giggled.

"But it made you smile."

She sighed. "I suppose it did."

"So you can grant me at least one article of clothing then, non?"

She hesitated a moment before answering, "Um, actually, I'm kinda wrapped in a towel right now."

"Seriously?" he asked surprised.

"Seriously. Jean just called me as I was getting out of the bath."

"So," he mused coyly. "You're all wet then?"

She laughed jovially into the line. "I'm not even touching that one!"

"Can I?"

"Good night, Gambit." She laughed before hanging up.

Remy smiled as he placed the phone back onto his nightstand. She was easy to flirt with, and he could push all sorts of boundaries he normally wouldn't. She was receptive to his sense of humour. She also had a certain sense of trust and familiarity with him, which meant she was more willing to accept the stunts he was about to pull. He was also willing to bet that she would step up to plate and try to counter anything he tried. Strangely enough, he couldn't wait to see how she countered back.

Considering she had held a whole conversation with him dripping wet, wearing only a towel, he was coming to expect great things from her.


	5. Chapter 5

Remy's first thoughts of her in the morning consisted of her shivering in towel as he licked water droplets from her clean skin. With his eyes still closed, he could even smell the soap lingering on her pale flesh. It was a wonderful way to start his day—envisioning her at what was possibly the best he'd ever imagined her. He'd have to thank her later for so openly giving him this new version of her to add to his repertoire of fantasies.

He'd undressed her many, many times over in his mind on numerous occasions, but never had she been wet and covered only in supple, white terry cloth. He was inclined to spend the rest of his day in bed thinking of her, and avoiding the rest of the world. Except in the Brotherhood house, sleep and peace were never really an option. He could already hear Lance and Pietro arguing over who was next in the chain of command.

He didn't really care how they discerned their pecking order, neither was the next in command anyway. Magneto would call Pyro in for that soon enough. Remy didn't mind. Pyro was a decent sort of fellow as far as villains went. A bit of a lunatic, but at least Pyro had the chops to pull off a job properly. Quite unlike the bumbling idiots Remy was forced to socialize with on a daily basis. Remy often felt that the only one with any common sense was the one who had spent time in an asylum and, coincidentally, the only female of the group.

He grumbled to himself as the raised voices of the two men downstairs popped his illicit fantasy of Rogue. There was no point continuing the racy plot while he could hear the aggressive male voices through his floorboards.

Like clockwork, the house began to shake. Lance had lost his temper again. Remy hated it when that happened. It was a crappy way to wake up, and he hated his stuff getting trashed because Avalanche couldn't keep it together. As if to make the point clear, Remy heard the distinctive sound of glass smashing on his floor as the vibrations knocked yet another glass of water from his nightstand onto the floor.

"Buzz off, Fly Boy!" He heard Wanda growl outside his bedroom. Her voice was followed by the sound of a body crashing into the door. Remy got out of bed cursing; it was another normal day in the Brotherhood. Not bothering to get dressed, he stalked to the door and opened it to see Toad's crumpled body grinning away on the floor.

"Oh, she loooves me!" Toad beamed.

Remy stepped over top of him, making his way down to the kitchen for at least some coffee. He'd made it without interruption to the top of the stairs.

"You might wanna get dressed there first, Cap'n," Wanda acknowledged while leaning sarcastically against her door.

Remy frowned, everyone else paraded around in their underwear here. He'd even seen Wanda on occasion in a tank top and panties, scavenging the fridge. He gave her a dirty look.

"Suit yourself," Wanda stated with raised eyebrows and a bored expression before she started an impromptu countdown. "Three, two, one…"

"Laaaaance we could feel that earthquake down the street!" Kitty's shrill voice echoed from the main doorway just after Wanda snapped her fingers.

"Yeah, jackass, you want the police inquiring about this place again?" Rogue's voice added.

Remy ignored Wanda's smug expression and took off back to his room like a bolt of lightning, slamming the door in a rush behind him.

Wanda proceeded down the stairs to the kitchen, brushing past Rogue. "Gambit's in his room," she said to Rogue casually. "Last door at the end of the hall. He said you should just go right on in."

"Uh, thanks," Rogue answered, not used to Wanda talking to her.

"Go get him, Tiger," Wanda sang merrily with a hint of cynicism before sticking her head into the near bare fridge.

Rogue's face flushed red as she stepped carefully up the stairs following Wanda's directions. It was a general rule she followed not to wind up alone with someone in their bedroom, but her pride wasn't about to let her back down. She wasn't going to let Gambit think that she was scared to be alone with him, or intimidated at all to be meeting him in his room. Frankly, with all the noise and mess downstairs, it made perfect sense for him to want to see her in his room.

When she reached the end of the hall, she hesitated outside the door. She debated whether or not she should knock. Wanda had told her it was okay to go right in…

She gave a shrug and turned the knob.

Her jaw dropped open in shock. He was half undressed with only some underwear and a pant leg on. The two stared frozen at each other; Remy, with a deer in the headlights look, and Rogue, with sheer shock quickly being replaced by anger.

"Were you planning on being _naked_ when I came up here?" she asked in an appalled and a very accusing tone, clearly mistaking his dressing as undressing.

"_What?_" he asked stupidly. He stared blankly at her, still in shock.

"That's a bit much, don't you think?" she chided tensely.

He looked at her in sheer idiotic confusion. "Wait… _what?_" he asked again.

She rolled her eyes at him while folding her arms and leaning across his door frame. "You really didn't think I'd go for something that desperate or that tacky, did you?" She continued, "I'll admit you're good looking, but _really_, Gambit. I expected more tact than _this_."

"I'm getting _dressed_!" he cried out, finally finding his words and understanding what was going on.

"That's probably a good idea," she agreed.

"What? Non!" he answered erratically. "That _is_ what I was doing when you came in here!"

She gave him an unconvinced look. "Right."

"Non, really! I'm getting dressed!" he answered. "I mean, who the hell just barges into people's rooms without knocking—"

Rogue's jaw dropped. "Wanda said you wanted to see me, and not to bother knocking."

"And you believed her!" Remy cried in exasperation, shoving his pants on angrily.

"I didn't have any reason not to," she answered as she realized she'd been tricked. She couldn't quite figure out why Wanda had sent her up here under false pretenses.

_Go get him, Tiger._

That was all the strange girl had said to her. Gambit was floundering around out of his element. Not one single ounce of that alluring charm remained on him; although she had to admit, he was ridiculously cute with the disheveled hair and flustered expression. He was pulling a shirt over his head haphazardly, when she burst out laughing. He had put his shirt on not only inside out, but backwards as well.

He was scowling adorably at her, probably not the effect he was going for, but it couldn't be helped. Seeing him with his feathers all ruffled was a new side to him she hadn't expected. He was positively adorable when incensed. It was in that moment that Rogue realized that Wanda had just given her an edge. The Scarlet Witch was on her side.

"_Now_ what's so funny?" He sulked. "And furthermore, why are you even still in here?"

She stepped closer to him, finding her advantage. He didn't back away from her but he wore a wary expression.

"You're not very good at getting dressed, are you?" she asked wryly before grabbing his shirt with both hands and tugging it up over his head.

"Undressed is more my specialty," he answered carefully as he watched her turn his shirt the right way around.

"No kidding?" she purred, stepping even closer to him with his shirt.

"No kidding." He breathed, tipping his head lower and towards hers.

He flinched slightly and gave her a halfway grin when her gloved hand made soft contact with his bare chest. He stood completely still as she ran her hand curiously up his body. There were certain cues women gave off when it was acceptable to steal a kiss. Rogue was giving him all of them.

He tilted his head, and leaned in towards her. Her eyes flickered shut. It was definitely a go. Most likely he'd end up unconscious on the floor for this, but at that moment, he didn't really care. He closed his eyes to embrace her sweet lips with his own—then the fabric of his T-shirt fell over his face.

He felt her tug the material down over his head, and when his eyes met hers she had on that gloriously impish smile. He smiled back, shrugging his arms through the sleeves.

She pressed her gloved finger in a reprimanding point up to his lips. "Silly, Cajun," she scolded softly. "Kissing me isn't in your best interests."

She moved to step away from him. He caught her wrist as she was pulling her hand away from his lips. She looked startled as he reeled her in with her captive arm. He drew her up close to him again, snaking his free arm around her waist.

He sighed gently. "You're a delightful tease, ma cherie, when you want to be."

"There's no point in denying that I've hooked you again," she whispered confidently.

"And yet you haven't left my arms," he answered in a bare whisper.

She cocked her head with a faint grin. "Perhaps I'm just that good that you can't let me go."

He unraveled his arms from her body and gave her a bow. "Touché," he answered, letting her saunter towards the door. "But mark my words, Chere: you'll be back in my arms on your own accord. You'll want to be."

"You'll have to convince me of that first, Remy," she loftily answered as she left his room.

When she was gone, Remy flopped carelessly onto his bed, sprawling out on his back. She was good—almost too good. No other girl had managed to do to him what she did. He was beginning to think that maybe he had finally met his match. Not once had he ever expected to find his match in her, of all people. She was always so brisk and harsh to everyone around her. Always so standoffish.

She was a completely different person around him—softer and happier—with a divine sense of playfulness. The way she had managed to flip from anger to snatching up the situation as a chance to use his clothes against him was remarkable. She hadn't even blushed or gotten embarrassed like he thought she would when she realized she had walked in on him changing. Instead, she played the scenario to her advantage. He was panicked, desperately trying to get back into his element. While he was trying to think of way to turn the scene around, she sneaked in and stole his chance with perfection.

He grinned to himself.

Someday, he was going to marry that girl.

In the meantime, he had to try and seduce her. He wasn't exactly living up to his reputation anymore. Twice now he knew she'd gotten him. Not to mention the various answers she gave him to his questions that left him ensnared. Lance was going to be pissed when he found out. But, Remy considered himself a southern gentleman of sorts, and if he gave his word to tell the truth, he was going to… whether Lance liked it or not.

If anything, this bet had opened up doors of possibilities with Rogue. Remy intended to walk through each one.

He sighed as he eventually rolled his body from his bed. It was time he stopped falling into her traps and started letting her fall into his.


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue couldn't seem to contain the excitement that bubbled up inside of her. A part of her wanted to stay at the Brotherhood's house and wait to see if Remy would do anything. She hadn't stayed, but she had thought about it a lot since she left with Kitty.

There was something so enthralling about the dashing swamp rat that she didn't want to resist him. His very presence seemed to sing out for her whenever she was near, calling her to come and play with him.

And she did… at least to some degree.

Somehow, all the things she had wanted to say, all the moves she wanted to make just came naturally to her when she was around him. Rogue had never felt so at ease or comfortable with someone, and someone of the opposite sex, no less. It was all very exciting and new to her.

Her instincts had always been to push people away. In New Orleans, before the trip to Blood Moon Bayou, she hadn't wanted to push him away.

Rogue remembered now, the fight he had gotten them into at the jazz club. They had fought so well together. At the time, she had thought about how right it all felt, like she finally belonged somewhere.

Somewhere right beside him.

Of course, that had been before she'd discovered his ulterior motives. Her opinion of him dampened after that. Being tricked and being used by him had hurt more than it had by anyone else.

She wouldn't admit it at first, but months later she did. She'd opened up to him and he'd fooled her. He did apologize for it, but at the time she was too angry… too upset to hear him out. She had meant to leave him, and had started to do so. She had pretended she didn't care what happened to him or his father, but something pulled her back to him. She turned around and went back to help him save his deadbeat dad. It had helped her with her own issues with Mystique, but in the end, that wasn't why she had gone back.

Then, to top off their adventure, she had saved Gambit from Logan's claws—he still owed her for that. Her body had been stiff from punishment chores for five weeks after what had come to be known as, 'Rogue's field trip to Louisiana' around the mansion. To this day, no one really knew whether Gambit had taken her or whether she went of her own accord. She preferred it that way.

She still had the playing card he had given her. She carried it in her pocket as a good luck charm. Secretly though, she carried it out of unrequited affection for the man she couldn't seem to hate.

When the bet had started, she was appalled by the idea. However, after he'd taken her out, she now saw the bet as an opportunity to get close to him again. She could even try things she had only ever fantasized about doing to him. Well, _almost_ everything. In most of her fantasies, she could touch him. She had spent many nights imagining what his skin felt like. Sometimes, and she would blush just thinking about it, she would try to imagine the way he would taste if she trailed her tongue down his chest.

Today, she had gotten to see the bare chest that she had tried so hard to picture. It met her standards. Rogue had been very lucky that she caught Wanda's opportunity. She would have been in trouble if Remy recovered first from their potentially awkward meeting.

Things had already been dangerous when he had tried to kiss her. The man was a mad fool risking it for her, but at the same time, she was flattered.

When he had pulled her back to him, she could have stayed forever. His palm flat on the small of her back could have enticed her to do whatever he wanted, but remaining within his arms and giving in were not part of her end of the bet.

She was completely infatuated with Gambit. Whenever he was around, she found that within the confines of the bet, she could safely convey her true interest in Remy LeBeau.

She sighed sadly, stopping when she remembered she was teaching a class. Too many eyes now watched her every move.

"Alright, y'all better have been paying attention to last class' theory, 'cause today we're gonna put it physically to the test," Rogue announced to her class; concentrating on fighting would keep her mind from concentrating on him.

* * *

Remy had come up with a superb plan. He was positive Rogue adored hearing him talk, and he had found a way to use it to his best advantage. He'd spent the day compiling a list of everything he would like to do to her. He had every intention of phoning her up and telling her, in great detail, all the things on that list.

By now, dialing the mansion had become second nature to him. She was teaching class again, he really needed to find out her schedule. As his call was being transferred to her classroom, he debated doing this another time. However, the thrill of saying such things to her while she was in a room full of people was too good of an opportunity to pass up. She would have to be very careful what she said back to him and that would safeguard him from being caught once again by her charm, all while upping the thrill factor.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Allo, ma Cherie," he replied, grinning.

"Hi, Gambit. Can I call you back? I'm in the middle of a class," she answered briefly, almost sounding out of breath.

"This won't take long."

"Oh, well if it's quick—"

"All good things with me are never quick."

She gave an uncomfortable laugh. "I think I should call you back after class."

"Did I ever tell you all of the things I'd love to do to you?"

His question caught her off guard.

"Gambit, I _really_ should—"

"—Number one," he interrupted, enjoying the sound of her flustered voice. "I would love to undress you as slowly as humanly possible. Then, I'd spend an eternity exploring every inch of that supple body of yours with a whisper of a touch."

"Gambit!" She gasped in surprise. "You're—"

"Crazy, I know," he answered cockily, continuing, "Number two—"

"—No!" she cried urgently, cutting him off. "You're on speaker phone!"

"Really?" he asked while trying to remain cool. It was difficult, considering her entire class had just heard what he'd said.

"Yes!"

He could hear the mortification in her voice. He had to do some sort of damage control and quick. Remy had no manner of luck with her at all! Whenever he thought he was in his game and succeeding in his seduction, he was failing miserably. He swore he was losing his touch, and wracked his brain for a speedy solution.

Within seconds his mind turned out an answer to his dilemma.

"Can I just ask how many of the girls are _really_ jealous of you right now?"

"Remy—" she had started to answer, and he caught the smile in her voice before she was interrupted by several female voices shouting, _"I am!"_ in the background.

"How many was that?" he asked.

"Four," she answered, trying not to laugh.

"Is four enough for you to call me back?"

"Yeah, I'm done in a half hour," she replied with an exasperated sigh. "And Gambit?"

"Oui, Chere?"

"You're lucky you're cute."

"You know I'm more than that, Rogue," he answered, smirking confidently.

After he had hung up the phone, he thanked his lucky stars. He pulled through that embarrassing mess with flying colours. She was going to call him back, and that was a very good sign… or so he thought.

Doubt managed to strike him, and he started to wonder if she really meant it or not. Maybe she had said she'd call him back as a method to get rid of him quickly and save herself from more embarrassment. He anxiously glanced at his watch. She'd be done in a half hour. That gave him plenty of time to make a surprise trip to the mansion.

He grabbed his jacket and keys as he rushed out the door. She wouldn't have to call him back, because he'd be there waiting for her.

* * *

Rogue finished tidying up the classroom. Not much work was done after Gambit's phone call. Her class spent the time asking her questions concerning what she was going to do with Gambit after class. Her face remained beet red for the entire half hour. She had to give him credit, he'd recovered from the mishap with an air of confidence and poise. His cocky mannerisms promptly shone through in his usual playful manner.

He was right when he had said he was crazy. She didn't know what to expect from the guy, and that was part of his appeal. Absolutely nothing hindered him. She was sure he could bounce back from any embarrassing situation given time. Once he had a set goal in mind, he seemed almost unstoppable. Right now, his goal was to seduce her. She was thankful he'd handed the reins over to her and she could try to anticipate her phone call back before hand.

If he planned on continuing his list, she'd need to be prepared. Even in a room full of people, he had sounded good as he silkily poured out those erotic thoughts of his. No man had ever come up with a list of 'things they'd like to do to her' before, at least, not to her knowledge. God help her, she was more than curious to know what else was on that list.

She locked her classroom door after grabbing her bag. She'd phone Remy back in her room. It was the one place that garnered her a fair amount of privacy. Although the one person she wanted to avoid the most, shared it with her. Hopefully Kitty was at the movies or something. It would be near impossible to get rid of her if she knew Rogue was planning on phoning Gambit.

Once in her room, she tossed her bag to the floor and flicked on the light. She let out a surprised shriek when she recognized Gambit casually lounging on top of her bed. She didn't even want to know how he'd gotten in here undetected. She quickly closed her door and pushed in the lock.

"What are you doing in here?" she hissed in a panic. "This is my room! You can't be in here!"

"You were in my room earlier."

"That's different! Your house is unsupervised! Do you have any idea what sort of trouble I'll get into if you're caught in here?"

"Exciting, isn't it?" His eyes flashed mischievously.

She wanted to tell him that, no, it was not exciting; it was terrifying—except she _was_ excited. He grinned wickedly as he watched the moral dilemma play across her face.

"C'mon, Chere," he teased. "You were a bad girl once."

She rose to the challenge, and hotly placed her hands on her hips. She hated that he had a knack for riling her up. "Who said anything about _was_?"

"Come over here and prove it," he taunted in a naughty tone.

"Why don't you come over here?" she countered.

He effortlessly rolled from his back onto his knees in a sinful, beckoning pose on her bed. With that lucrative smile and crooked finger coaxing her over, he gave her every single reason why she should go to him.

"No, Chere," he commanded in a voice that embodied sex itself. "You come over here."

Her legs felt like rubber as she tried to keep herself steady. His body was calling to her in the most enticing tones, and this time she would be answering abundantly.


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue went to him in heady trance. How could she not? Gambit was calling her—he _wanted _her—and she whole heartedly believed it. The very things she had conjured up in her mind were now right in front of her, and very much tangible. He had gone through even greater lengths this time captivate her, and he'd succeeded.

She climbed onto her bed with him and was immediately welcomed into his arms. She knew she didn't stand a chance the minute she had turned on her bedroom light and saw him. Her winning streak was over, because right now, he was trailing his fingers lightly along the edges of her body and she was letting him. He was so close, closer to her than he'd ever been before. His warm breath teased her neck as she closed her eyes to focus on the rising sensations her body received from him.

"So, Chere," he was speaking thickly near her ear in his sexed-up voice, sending notes of pleasure through her very being. She could only manage to sigh sweetly in response. Rogue couldn't see his face as he nuzzled closer to her ear, but she was sure he was smiling as he spoke, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure this one goes to me."

She opened her eyes languidly and gave him a purr of a chuckle as she gently reached for his face, cupping it between her hands. "I do believe that you are correct on that account," she answered. "I wouldn't let it go to your head though."

"Which one?" he asked with a jaunty wink.

"Remy!" she shrieked in good humour. "You're positively filthy!"

"Can't help it. You bring out the _best_ in me."

"Oh, Lord." She rolled her eyes. "How many of those dirty puns do you have?"

Remy laughed. "That last one wasn't supposed to be one." He gave her a very sly look. "Now who's positively filthy?"

"Well, you started it," she answered indignantly with a flushed version of her famous smile.

"So long as my lower anatomy stays on your mind, ma cherie, you're giving me an advantage." He smirked.

"I don't think about your… _lower anatomy_!" she denied immediately with a bright red face.

"That's a shame, petite, 'cause I think about _yours_."

Before she had a moment to react, he pulled the end of the silk scarf she was wearing over her lips and kissed her over the fabric. Then in the blink of an eye, before she could even register what had happened, he was gone like a thief in the night. A very fitting comparison indeed.

She stared in a mixture of shock and wistful longing at the balcony door he'd just escaped from. She wondered how she'd lost her common sense, and the purpose of the bet in one swift moment.

"Rogue! Why is the door locked?"

Rogue jumped at the sound of Kitty's high-pitched voice cracking through her daze. She turned slowly from the balcony to see Kitty sliding through the locked door with a perplexed look on her face.

"Sorry, Kitty," she answered absently, turning her attention back to the balcony. She couldn't seem to stop staring at the last place Remy had been.

"Oh _no_," Kitty moaned recognizing Rogue's dazed expression, and immediately plopped herself down on the bed beside Rogue. "He got one in on you, didn't he?"

"'Fraid so," Rogue admitted.

Kitty pursed her lips in a thoughtful frown. "I suppose it had to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah, well," Rogue stated confidently, "I'm still up by one on him."

Kitty nodded in agreement before her face scrunched up in confusion. "How did you manage to get a perfect imprint of your lipstick on your scarf?"

"What?" Rogue glanced down at her scarf. Sure enough, the imprint was an exact carbon copy of her lips. "Uh, I don't know… wind blowing it up on my face, I guess," she stammered.

Kitty's eyes widened. "Oh My God!" she asserted excitedly. "He _kissed you_ through the scarf!"

"Don't be silly." Rogue scoffed, averting her eyes.

"Oh yeah, then you won't mind telling me how he managed to seduce you, and why the door's locked," Kitty answered, unrelenting.

"You don't need all the details," Rogue replied defensively. "All you need to know is that he got a point."

Kitty was waving her hands around in a fit. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Rogue shrugged in confusion.

Kitty carried on, "He _touched_ you."

"Not really, he'd have been out on the floor if he'd done that," Rogue answered with chagrin.

Kitty rolled her eyes impatiently. "You _know_ what I mean. He got to first base with you," Kitty shot back in a superior tone. "Before it was only words, now he's gone and kissed you, thus, upping the stakes."

"So?" Rogue shot back. She really didn't see what the big deal was.

"So! That means you've got to bump up your tactics!" Kitty cried in exasperation.

Rogue could sort of see her point. The bet had progressed now from flirty dialogue to physical contact. She was worried, and suddenly very uncomfortable. Physical contact was something she flunked at.

She liked the talking, and the insinuating that she and Remy had easily fallen into with their flirting, _but touching?_ That was an entirely different ball game. In one quick movement, Gambit had thrown her way out of her league. Sure, she'd touched his bare chest briefly, but that certainly didn't count as first base. To keep herself in the running, she either needed to get in a grander version of first base or move on up to second.

"This is awful." She sighed in defeat. "I don't know how to counter this." Not only that, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Kitty refused to admit defeat so quickly.

"Call him up and ask him out for a date," Kitty instructed. "Make it for the drive-in."

Rogue gave Kitty an uncomfortable look. Although she didn't know from experience, she knew exactly what went on at drive-in movie theatres. In fact, it was the reason they still existed today.

"The drive-in? Kitty, I'm not sure that's so good of an idea."

"No!" Kitty cried. "It's perfect! He'll already be assuming the same thing every guy does about the drive-in, which means half your work will already be done for you. Trust me, it really is perfect." Kitty grabbed the phone from her desk and pushed it forcefully into Rogue's hands. "Call him. Just _trust me_, we won't lose another round," Kitty assured.

Rogue wasn't so sure.

* * *

Lance was waiting for Remy at the front door with Toad not far behind when Remy arrived back at the Brotherhood house. The look on Lance's face borderlined on desperation.

"Please give me some good news, man," Lance pleaded. "Kitty hasn't let up since Rogue's got you twice—and in a row, no less!"

"Point for us, mon ami," Remy answered with a satisfied smirk. He was back.

"Seriously? How'd you do it?" Lance asked a little too surprised.

Lance's utter shock and disbelief annoyed Remy. Was it really _that_ surprising that he had seduced Rogue? Try as he might to ignore it, Remy was offended and insulted that Lance doubted him.

"I just showed her that I can be very persuasive on some issues," Remy answered a bit more smugly than he normally would have. "This is _me_ we're talking about, after all."

"Oh snap!" Toad shouted, clapping his hands in delight.

"Come on," Lance pressed suspiciously. "She's the bitchiest girl around. It's not likely she'd just warm up, so what did you say to her?"

"Now who said anything about me _talking_ to her?" Remy bragged arrogantly, puffing up his damaged ego a bit. He'd show Lance that he still reigned supreme in his skills with ladies.

"Oh man!" Toad exclaimed with his already buggy eyes bulging further from his head as Lance smiled and slapped Remy on the back. "You are sooooo the man!"

Remy gave his trademark cocky smirk, only this time it was tenfold. "Never said I wasn't."

"Hey, Mr. Man," Wanda called dryly from the hallway. "She's on the phone for you."

Remy's smirk turned into a cocky grin. "See? Now she can't leave me alone. Trust me, guys, I've got this handled."

"Dude, you are so my hero!" Toad chirped as Remy swaggered over to the phone.

Wanda seemed less impressed with his antics and sharply jabbed the phone into his chest. Remy took it from her as she gave him a wicked glare. It was amazing how such a glare could conjure up feelings of guilt. He brushed it off. Wanda was just pissed because she had money riding on Rogue.

"Chere." He smiled into the phone. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She laughed and he melted at the sound. He loved that he could garner such a marvelous sound from her.

"I'm calling to ask you out," she stated shyly, "to the drive-in on Friday."

He swore his heart stopped. Suddenly he didn't want to be anywhere near Lance or Wanda, and certainly not Toad. She was upping the ante, and doing it very well.

"Ouais, sure. That'd be great, I'd love to," he answered, hoping he wasn't rambling again.

"Great, can you pick me up for seven?"

"Sure, no problem," he answered, not able to shake his sudden apprehension.

After Remy hung up the phone, he retreated quietly back to his room. He didn't like the idea of going to the drive-in with her at all. Well, that wasn't true, he liked the idea very much, he just didn't like it so soon. He understood he had less than seventeen days, and seducing a girl of her caliber in that amount of time was a rushed job, but he really didn't want to rush with her.

It was a problem that his feelings were interfering with the bet, or rather—the stupid bet was interfering with his feelings for her. It slowly began to dawn on him that nobody knew what would happen when the seventeen days were up, and the bet was over. For everyone else involved there would be a winner and a loser, money would exchange hands, and… that would be it. Everyone would go on with their lives. Except he and Rogue would be left with the repercussions of their actions, all for the amusement of people he didn't even care about.

What if they went too far and ruined what might have been before it even started?

Remy could steal a lot of things, but he wasn't sure he could steal back moments in time and undo them.


	8. Chapter 8

Rogue had that sick nervous feeling one got from doing something they knew wasn't quite right for them. She had felt sick with panic for the past day now. Everyone was looking at her funny since Kitty boorishly announced the new game plan, especially Jean. They all knew she was going to crack and was going to lose again. She just _knew_ it. Tabitha was already counting her chickens before they hatched, planning at breakfast what she'd buy from her winnings—which sparked an all out catfight with Kitty.

Rogue glanced at the bedroom clock in agony. One hour until Remy picked her up. One hour to shake this feeling and get her head back in the game.

She wanted to win, didn't she? Kitty was adamant about not losing this bet to Lance. She was relying on Rogue to beat Gambit at any cost. Rogue couldn't let her friend down. She could do this. She just didn't need to think about what she was doing.

Her body wouldn't listen.

She ignored it.

She was applying her lipstick with a nervous hand when there was soft knock at her door.

"It's open," she answered dully.

Jean poked her head into the room first before entering. The tall girl quietly closed the door. Rogue rolled her eyes to the mirror. She did not need Jean in here right now trying to mess her up. Couldn't Jean see that she was already a wreck?

"Rogue." Jean hesitated. "I don't think you should go out with him tonight."

Rogue gave a nervous high-pitched laugh. "Not gonna happen. I can win this, you'll see," she answered while putting on more eyeshadow than usual.

Jean sighed in annoyance. "Would you just here me out?"

Rogue didn't want to. Jean had bet against her, not that she cared at all what Miss Perfect decided to do. It's not like they had ever been _that_ good of friends.

"No," Rogue answered, turning to glare at the princess in her room. Suddenly she was angry that Jean thought she could actually talk her out of doing this. "I'm not gonna let you psych me out. You're just worried I'll win the bet, and then you'll be out forty dollars!"

"I pulled out of the bet yesterday."

Rogue was dumbfounded.

"An' why would you do that?" Rogue asked hotly, pretending not to care. To prove she didn't give a damn about Jean's reasons, she turned back to the mirror and started applying her mascara.

"Because you're in love with him," Jean answered.

Rather than denying it Rogue became furious. "You've been spying in my head!" she accused vapidly.

"Not on purpose," Jean admitted. "Your thoughts were rather loud yesterday, but it's not just that, you've been wearing your heart on your sleeve since he first took you out. This bet is _wrong_, Rogue."

"And you think that just because I'm maybe _infatuated_ with the guy that I'll do something stupid," Rogue snipped sarcastically. "So now you've come to do your good deed of the day. Well, guess what Jean? I don't need your advice or want it."

Jean frowned. "You're not _maybe infatuated_ with Gambit. You're in love with him," she answered back tersely. "And since when was listening to Kitty ever a good idea? Days ago you wouldn't have even heard her out. Kitty is hardly the authority on love."

"And I suppose you are?"

"No! That's not what I'm getting at all!" Jean cried in shock. "Look, Gambit is with the Brotherhood, what makes you think he won't try something awful? They aren't good people, Rogue."

"Well, we can't all snag ourselves a Scott Summers," Rogue answered bitterly. She had had just about enough of Jean's company and nagging. "Why don't you go lecture Kitty on being in love with Lance?"

Jean crossed her arms angrily. "Kitty's not in love with anybody, but you are! Kitty thinks Kurt's the man of her dreams one day, Colossus the next, and on Tuesdays, she adores Lance. Kitty wouldn't know love if it bit her in the ass. What you're feeling for Gambit is so far above anything Kitty has ever felt for any boy."

"Gee, thanks Jean for all your wonderful insight," Rogue answered with cynicism. "But I'm trying to get ready for a date."

Jean dropped her arms in defeat. "I know you're not hearing me out now because you're having fun with him, but what happens when the bet is finished and he's finished with you? Don't think for a minute that Gambit loves anyone more than himself."

With those parting words, Jean left the room. Rogue sat in silence trying to push everything Jean said from her mind. She didn't like the eerie ring of truth that Jean had brought. It was true, Remy hadn't shown any interest in her at all until the bet was proposed, yet he knew that she liked him. He'd said that out loud the day they started the bet. If he had known that she liked him, why hadn't he ever asked her out before?

_Because he doesn't really like you_, her mind whispered viciously, followed by Jean's voice lecturing her in an ominous warning, _Don't think for a minute that Gambit loves anyone more than himself._

Remy was simply playing the game; he didn't care one way or the other how she felt about him. She was simply a pawn for a bet, his springboard for a victory. She fought back tears. She couldn't believe how stupid she was becoming from all of this. He was using her emotions against her to win himself points. It wasn't like her to get all mixed up over a boy. She was Rogue, the toughest bitch this side of Bayville. Love didn't exist for her.

She sniffed back her tears and straightened herself up with a steely resolve.

She was not going to lose this bet. She was not going to have her emotions make a fool out of her by some stupid Cajun charmer. She was going to win this bet by whatever means necessary. She'd die first than have to admit that her love for Remy LeBeau led to her downfall. He'd used her once in New Orleans, and now he was using her again.

_Time to turn the tables_, she thought wickedly, scorned by love. It was time to use him instead.

* * *

An hour later, Remy was waiting by the door for Rogue, amused by Jean Grey's unhappy expression. The psychic was trying to read his mind. He could feel her poking around the fringes of his walls trying to find a way in. His partial immunity to psychics made him an asset to Magneto. It was a byproduct of his mutation that kept a faint force field around his mind, and with his practice in shielding, his head was nearly impossible to penetrate for a novice psychic like Jean Grey. Given a few more years of practice, she could most likely find a way in with time and effort, but right now, it was pointless for her to even try.

"Tricky thing to read isn't it," he commented with a smarmy smirk, making the redhead frown even more.

She gave him a wicked glare, which was the exact reaction he had wanted from the snoopy psychic.

At that moment, before Jean could say anything, Rogue arrived wearing a short black skirt with a tank top under a green see-through long sleeve sweater. It was an outfit she wore all the time, except this time she had on nude coloured nylons instead of her usual black tights.

Remy hadn't thought that a change in colour on her legs could make that much of a difference, but it had. The skirt looked a hell of a lot shorter with her flesh coloured legs than it had with black tights. He swallowed hard. Sitting down, that skirt would ride up even a smidge further, and they would be doing a lot of sitting this evening. He couldn't help but follow his eyes up her legs to the hemline of that skirt. Ironically, it was the first time he wasn't distracted by her breasts.

Sure, she had worn a tiny black dress before, but that had been new to him. This outfit was a sexed up version of an old favourite. It was one of her favourite ensembles to wear. It meant she was comfortable, which in turn, meant that she was in her game tonight. Confidence oozed out of every pore on her body, and he knew straight away that she had something planned up her sleeve.

"Ready to go?" she asked. "We don't want to be late for the previews."

"A-Absolument," he stuttered idiotically.

He'd been apprehensive about this night since she'd asked him, and it made things worse when he caught Jean tilting her head suspiciously at him from the corner of his eye. The sooner they got out of here the better.

Remy had 'borrowed' Lance's jeep for the night. He hated that Lance had already suspected that he would, and went that extra mile to put the soft top back on. Remy hadn't planned on putting the roof up. It was much safer to keep it off, keep them more in the open rather than in their own privately confined world.

Remy had been struggling with how to handle this date. He didn't know what Rogue had in store, and he didn't know if he could resist her. He knew he should play the gentleman and keep her at an arms length away, but he wasn't entirely convinced he could. He had thought about just admitting defeat straight away and giving this one to her without even going on the date—except there was the matter of his ego to contend with. He wasn't used to backing down, especially when something he was good at was challenged. Especially something that had made him a legend of sorts.

He _liked_ his reputation for being a smooth talking charmer who could captivate any girl with a cocky smirk, and a promise in his eye. He didn't like that one single girl had managed to unravel it all, but at the same time, he _liked_ the girl. It was an awful merry-go-round that spun in his head. He couldn't have both.

He decided to play it cool this evening up until he knew what she was planning, and then he'd move from there. In his best outcome scenario, he would swoop in and snag her with minimal contact and flirty words, winning him a point and keeping things at a slower pace. In his worst case scenario, she'd do something physically that he wouldn't be able to resist and things would fast track. He hated moral responsibility, but he hated the idea of screwing things up with her. She knew he liked her, what she didn't know was that he'd like to _be_ with her. He wasn't so stupid as to confess that thought in the middle of a seduction bet, especially when he had no idea how she felt about him.

For all he knew, admitting his affection for her was a sure fire way to humiliate himself and lose the bet. The idea of her laughing at him, or worse, feeling sorry for him, was enough to keep him quiet.

Rogue found that the knot in her stomach tightened when she saw Lance's jeep. Remy had put the top up. It meant one thing. He wanted privacy tonight. Kitty was right. He was thinking what every guy did about the drive-in theatre. She continued to repeat Kitty's words to herself, _Half of the work is already done for you_…

She desperately tried convincing herself again. This would be easy to do. She'd barely have to make any moves at all. It was all just a bet, a bet she could easily win.

If all went well, it wouldn't be at the cost of her heart either. Hopefully Jean was the only one who had caught on to how she really felt about Remy. She didn't even want to imagine the humiliation she'd endure if anyone else knew and she lost the bet.

It was the reason why losing had never been an option.


	9. Chapter 9

Remy's heart raced. He counted his blessings that she didn't suggest they move into the tiny backseat of the Jeep. The bucket seats up front kept him at a safe distance. Rogue had seemed fine to him on the drive to the theatre, but when they had arrived and he'd found a spot near the back to park, she became quiet.

It was an uncomfortable silence for him. He longed for the chatty, flirty girl with the snappy comebacks and come ons. She was nowhere in sight. In her place was a quiet femme fatale showing a lot of leg.

He had been right about the skirt. It had rode up her thighs when she sat down. She'd caught him staring a couple of times at her thighs, and he'd averted his eyes very quickly. It didn't do his cause any good to eye her legs. Still, he wanted to run his hands up those smooth thighs and see just how far he could go. Would he reach the skirt's hemline or make it further?

Remy knew the outfit was on purpose. It had to be. It was a quiet, unassuming seduction—much like the girl beside him. He wanted to touch her badly, but was scared. Scared where it would lead, but most of all, he was scared of losing a girl that wasn't entirely his.

The silence was killing him. He'd never been so happy in his life to hear the distinct crackle in the Jeep's speakers when the previews started. He could focus his attention on the picture in front of him, putting the sound with the people and objects on the screen. He willed himself to become engrossed in the parade of visuals set before him, even if they were dancing cartoon hotdogs and sodas encouraging him to go to the concession.

She finally broke her silence and spoke the sentence of death, "Do you want to move to the backseat?"

She hadn't even looked at him when she said it. It was almost a cold phrase to him, like she wasn't looking all that forward to going to the backseat with him. It took a little jab at his ego. He wanted to say 'no' and that he was fine where he was and that he wanted to stay up front where things were slow.

Somehow, he answered the exact opposite and said, "Okay."

They moved to the backseat. She moved like robot and Remy moved like a zombie, doing his master's bidding. The movie started by the time they got themselves settled into the back. Remy watched the screen desperately, pretending everything was nice and normal while Rogue was watched him, just like a temptress would.

He felt her palm on his knee immediately. If it was possible to feel her warm hand there before she moved it, he would have sworn he did.

It was a very intimate move.

He found himself swallowing hard again. He could handle this. Hell, her hands had been on his bare chest a couple days ago, alone in his bedroom. That should have been even racier than this.

It wasn't.

He would not follow suite and put his hand on her knee. He would not. God, he really wanted to… he wouldn't do it, he would not. Absolutely would not.

His hand moved of its own accord, and he snatched it back with his other, clasping his hands tightly together. He caught the sly smirk that played across her face from the corner of his eye. Soon after, he sighed in sweet despair when her thumb began to run teasing circles around his knee cap ever so slowly. She continued the hypnotic movement upwards, moving from his knee to his thigh with a slow, deliberate pressure that made him bite his lip in pleasure.

Her hand kept moving up, and he knew where her final destination would be. He also knew that if she intended on going there, he wouldn't stop her. That sweet gloved hand caught his mind and paralyzed any form of moving away or breaking off the contact. Remy loved and hated every second of it. He hated that he wasn't strong enough to pull away from her, but loved every single thing her hand did to his body.

He could feel the strain against the zipper on his pants. Even this silent, noir version of Rogue, devoid of any of her usual personality could turn him on. It was simply her that did it for him. He had to fight the urge to sink lower and more forward in the seat, getting her even closer to him.

That wonderful hand that practically had him begging her to move faster slipped to caress his inner thigh. Remy couldn't conjure up his repulsive thoughts of Dukes to save him as he headed towards this train wreck. Her hand deepened the pressure, rubbing his inner thigh almost to the point of aggression. She was so close now to his groveling crotch that if he slid further down in the seat even a smidgen, they'd touch. She definitely knew how to make him squirm to the point of cruelty—and he was.

The crash would be inevitable unless he swerved. Her hand moved again, the side barely brushing against his crotch. It was now or never.

"Do you want popcorn?" he blurted out anxiously.

Her hand froze and she finally turned her head to look at him. "No, thank you."

"How about a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

He panicked. If any of his father's Guild could hear him now, he'd be getting slapped across the face.

"Milk duds? M&M's? Licorice?" he continued rambling like a buffoon.

"Really, I'm good." She almost sounded like her old, amused self.

"Are you sure? That sign over there says 'Ice Cream'. Would you like ice cream?" He gave a nervous laugh. "I love ice cream. I was actually just thinking—Hey! Ice cream, that'd be real great right now— you know what? I think I'll go get some ice cream."

Before he had any idea what he was doing, he was attempting to crawl back up to the front seat and escape the vehicle.

"Are you trying to get away from me?" she asked in a strange disconnected voice.

Busted.

"What? Non, non, I just really want ice cream," he lied pathetically. "I'll be right back."

"You'll miss the movie."

"Were we actually going to be watching it?" The words slipped past his lips before he'd even thought them through. He was mentally kicking himself for saying that out loud.

She seemed surprised by his words, but recovered quickly. "No, I suppose we weren't," she answered almost darkly. "So unless that ice cream was for something naughty, you really won't be needing it."

With that, she grabbed him by his belt and yanked him roughly back beside her. He could tell he'd pissed her off. He could just feel her anger crackling against the air surrounding them. He supposed that maybe he'd just hurt her feelings. How could he not have in his utterly idiotic attempt at escaping from her? Never had he tried something so stupid and obvious in his life, even on a bad date. This was not a bad date. He wanted to be here with her, he just didn't want to have any regrets later.

He gave himself another mental beating. He couldn't get anything right with her. He was starting to think that with her, he was a lost cause. He was failing miserably at being a gentleman. It only made her angry or made him stupid. Neither were good outcomes.

"You win," he answered in an almost pleading tone. "I don't know up from down with you right now. You got me. The point is yours."

He'd rather admit defeat a thousand times than have her angry with him. She had won honestly anyway. She'd gotten him rock hard with just a hand on his thigh. He hadn't been able to resist her touch.

"That quickly?" she questioned with suspicion.

"I think my hard-on more than proves it," he answered sourly. He hated being prodded. He'd just admitted defeat. What more could she possibly want from him?

She giggled unexpectedly, like she was trying not to. "You use the crassest expressions, Remy."

"Désolé," he apologized meekly.

"Don't apologize for it," she answered shyly. "I kinda like it."

"I kinda like you," he admitted aloud, hoping it came out as flirty rather than desperate.

She gave him an entirely new smile—one that rivaled all her others. He wanted nothing more than to bask in that smile for the rest of the night. To his surprise, she moved her body closer to his, snuggling up against his side. He immediately wrapped his arm around her, and she placed her hand back on his thigh.

"I guess you just got yourself a point," she replied, nuzzling her head into his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Rogue ignored the guilt. She'd fallen for him again. Snuggled up beside him, Rogue didn't care what Jean had said, or what Kitty had said. He was so many levels of wrong wrapped up in the most attractive package. He'd only uttered '_I kinda like you_' as an attempt to smooth things out, and she had almost jumped him. At this point, she didn't care if he was lying. He could lie to her all he wanted to—as long as he told her the prettiest things.

He had moved closer to her, resting his head softly on top of hers. He couldn't seem to get close enough to her, and it spiked a heartbreaking reaction in her.

This, right here, right now, was as close as he'd ever get to her.

It was then that she realized that maybe she too was level upon level of wrong wrapped up in an alluring package to him. He could never touch her skin, but she could see in his eyes how badly he wanted to. There was no trace of a lie in that expression.

It made her heart ache even further. They weren't meant to be, she knew that. Jean had worded it perfectly. He was a troublemaker and finder. He belonged to the Brotherhood. When Remy came back to Bayville, he hadn't even tried to join with the X-men like Colossus had. He'd gone straight back to Magneto. Back to the side he belonged on.

She felt slightly ill with herself. She was in love with someone she would someday have to face in battle. Jean was right again; Kitty fought against Lance all the time without a second thought. She could turn her affection off and switch to anger and contempt as easily as she loved. Rogue couldn't. It was true that Gambit had put her through his fair share of unpleasant experiences, but she could never just 'switch off' and hate him. There was no 'off' switch.

His hand trailed affectionately up and down her arm, and she found herself smiling again. She rubbed his knee with equal affection. It was an odd moment, because for the first time, neither was attempting to seduce the other.

When he spoke, it came out in a calm, lazy drawl. "Rogue, do you think that maybe I could take you out tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking something with no pressure, y'know, with this stupid bet, n'all."

"You mean like no keeping score?" she asked a bit confused. He wasn't actually asking her out on a real date, was he?

He gave her a relieved smile. "Yeah, something like that."

"Won't that screw up the dynamic of the bet?"

"Do you care?"

It was a loaded question. This could be a trick—a tactic. She was still one point ahead, and he seemed sincere, but it didn't add up.

"Do _you_ care?" she asked throwing his question back to him.

"About the bet?"

"Yes, about the bet."

"My reputation and leadership are on the line, so in that regard I care."

"My reputation's on the line too, y'know."

He gave her a wicked, mischievous grin complete with twinkling ruby eyes. "So let's sneak out. No one has to know but us."

It was a very tempting offer.

"And no seducing?"

"None that count towards the bet." He winked, before sighing candidly. "I mean, don't you get sick of Kitty whining and nagging all the time with _bet this_, and _bet that_? I know I'm sick of Lance."

"I thought you were always sick of Lance." She smirked.

"Well, I am, but I hate him asking and prying me for information about what I do with you all the time."

Rogue let out an equally candid sigh. "I know what you mean. Kitty's been unbearable, more than usual these days." It was kind of nice to be able to relate to him again.

"So then let's do it."

Rogue raised a coy eyebrow and stifled a laugh. Gambit's cheeks flushed slightly. The hint of colour made him irresistibly cute.

"I didn't mean it like that," he answered modestly, catching the innuendo.

"Tsk, tsk, Gambit," she teased. "I invite you to the drive-in all of once, and you turn into a prude!"

"I am not!" he argued back defensively. "Je suis d'être un amant très aventureux!"

"You're cute when you speak outraged French."

"I'm not _cute_." He sulked. "I'm devilishly handsome."

"Darlin' when you pout like a small child, you're cute. No way around it."

He swooped in, leaning towards her in a lightning quick movement and captured her with both arms. He tipped her backwards across seat, leaving her half lying across the backseat and half supported by him in the air. The look he gave her took her breath away as he leaned in towards her lips dangerously close. His mouth lingered near hers in that intoxicating moment before a kiss. Both wanted to finish it, both knew they couldn't, so they continued the non-contact dance and tempted fate. One pulling in while the other pulled away in an erotic display of restraint.

"Okay," she whispered breathlessly. "_Now_ you're devilishly handsome."

"And you, ma cherie, are enticingly beautiful."

Had she been a normal girl, able to have skin to skin contact, she would have kissed him, but she wasn't and dodged his lips as he meant to.

"Silly, Cajun," she murmured again. "I meant it when I said kissing me was no good for you."

"S'il vous plaît, ma douce, juste un?" he begged almost inaudibly. "Give me just one?"

She reached up and cupped his cheek delicately in her gloved hand, stroking gently. "You know that's not a good idea."

"That's where moral ambiguity becomes a good thing."

"I've knocked you out twice within our paths crossing over the past few years."

"And both times I got right back up completely unharmed."

She pushed him up off of her, and he moved back with a great amount of effort. She slid herself back up into a sitting position.

"If I ever decide to kiss you, it won't be in the backseat of Lance's Jeep on Kitty's idea for a date," she spoke dryly.

He smiled radiantly with his charm at full force. "On a date of our own concoction, perhaps?" he asked slyly.

"Possibly," she mused. "But if I did, it'd only be because I kinda like you."

"_Kinda_ liking me maybe gets me a kiss?"

"Well, you kinda like me, so we have to keep the playing field even."

"Hmm," he pondered. "So what could I possibly get if I _loved you_ instead of _kinda liked_?"

She gave him a bemused look. "Not what you think you'd be getting."

He burst out laughing and Rogue joined in. She'd never heard this honest, genuine laugh of his before, and it was quite infectious and unrestrained.

"Ma petite," he said between snorts of laughter, "this is exactly why I kinda like you."

* * *

Jean paced the floor of her room with deep lines of concern creasing her face. She was really worried about Rogue. She had tired talking to the normally sullen girl about the potentially dangerous position she had put herself in, but Rogue was in no mind to listen.

Jean sighed in frustration; the talk hadn't gone quite how she was hoping it would have. The again, she supposed if someone had come into her room and said the same things about Scott, she probably wouldn't want to listen either.

But Scott wasn't the gang leader of Magneto's Brotherhood. Gambit was.

She had tried reading Gambit's mind earlier to no avail. The guy's mind was locked up tight. She doubted even the Professor could get into his mind easily. She'd never encountered a mind that young with advanced shielding. If only she had gotten a glimpse of what he really thought about Rogue; then she wouldn't be here pacing her room like a mad woman debating whether or not she should make a trip to the Brotherhood house.

Jean had been hoping to find some sort of evidence proving Gambit wasn't just playing around with Rogue's feelings for the sake of the bet. Instead, he'd given her a dangerous smile and malicious snake eyes. It was only when Rogue had appeared that she found a small glimmer of hope.

Gambit, the unreadable book, had managed to stutter in Rogue's presence. Jean had been watching him very closely, and caught his stumble in words right away. Gambit was always eloquent with his speech. She was sure his stutter wasn't a trick or on purpose, but with Gambit, one was never one hundred percent sure. For Rogue's sake, she didn't really want him to be a bad guy. Rogue was just starting to open up, and Jean feared that if something like this took a bad turn, Rogue would close herself off again. She had seen the doubt and apprehension in Rogue's mind as the poor girl tried to sort out her feelings and possibly Gambit's.

If Gambit genuinely liked Rogue, there was a redeeming quality in the scoundrel after all. He wasn't very convincing to Jean at all though, save for a stutter.

Jean had already tried to speak some kind of reason to Kitty, but that ship had already left port. Kitty pulled her shallow, immature teenage girl crap and Jean wanted to slap her. Kitty brushed off Jean's words and stated that the whole bet was all in good fun, and that there was absolutely no way that '_their Rogue could like possibly fall in love with that guy_'. Then Kitty proceeded to accuse her of acting like a 'mother hen', which Jean had resented.

Why didn't anyone see the consequences this stupid bet would have on Rogue's emotions? Just because she acted tough and sarcastic all the time didn't mean she was made of stone and wouldn't break. She was already being pushed in directions she wasn't comfortable with, and by Kitty, no less!

Jean hadn't even bothered to voice her concerns with Scott, she doubted he'd hear her out properly anyway. Scott adamantly disliked Gambit, so he assumed everyone else followed his lead. He'd flat out stop listening to the ridiculousness of Rogue being in love with Gambit.

It meant that Jean was on her own. There was no point in trying to get anyone else involved. There was no need to make things worse by spreading Rogue's feelings around either. Tomorrow, she would pay a trip to the Brotherhood house and speak with Gambit directly.

* * *

**Translations:** "_Je suis d'être un amant très aventureux!"_ – _"_I happen to be a very adventurous lover!"

"_S'il vous plaît, ma douce,juste un?" –_ "Please, my sweet, just one?"


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Remy had dropped Rogue off back at her house, she had agreed to see him the next night without anyone else knowing about it. After coming to the decision to put the bet on hold for a night, both had found a sense of ease and comfort they'd been missing the past few days.

They had agreed to meet outside the mansion's gates at the end of the street, late into the evening. Remy had nothing big planned, just a nice, quiet coffee somewhere that was open late. He was worried she'd be disappointed, but on the contrary she was ecstatic.

"That sounds great," she had agreed with a smile.

He had stayed in the driveway, watching her until she was safely back inside before he drove away. He couldn't believe his good luck.

Rogue kind of liked him back. It was a start; and all Remy wanted to do was swing euphorically around lampposts in a musical theatre sort of way. Naturally he didn't, but the urge to do it was still there. He had promised her a pressure free evening, so he had to be careful he didn't act too keen and freak her out. He could subdue his almost obsessive adoration with her for one evening. Besides, he reasoned, even if he was a little ardent, he didn't think she'd mind all that much. She was a pretty cool girl, and could dish anything he might accidentally throw at her right back. He liked that she could keep up with him. He hadn't met a single girl who could until he'd met her.

He continued plotting all sorts of casual make-believe conversations between himself and her for tomorrow. It was a chance to show her what a nice, normal, cool guy he really was. After all, a casual coffee between two people was a nice normal thing for people to do. He liked the idea that he wouldn't be scrutinized when he got back from tomorrow's date. Not like tonight.

He let out an unpleasant groan. He could already hear Lance's badgering when he walked in the door. Lance would be furious and berate him again for giving Rogue another point, but Remy didn't really care all that much now that Rogue had agreed to go out with him on the sly. In fact, for some reason, Remy had stopped caring and worrying about a lot of things concerning the Brotherhood since Rogue had said yes.

If he'd had half as much respect as he was supposed to, Lance wouldn't be nagging him and bossing him around all the time with this stupid bet. The more Remy thought about it, the more annoying it was. He was secretly pleased about telling Lance that Rogue had got a point. The idea of pissing Avalanche off was greatly appealing to him right now. Jumping through hoops wasn't Remy's sort of thing anyway. It was more Toad's style, and Remy was certainly above Toad.

When Remy arrived back at the dump he called 'home', at leastfor the time being, he was surprised to be greeted by an old acquaintance. He wouldn't go so far as to say friend, Pyro wasn't really trustworthy enough for that title.

"Gambit!" Pyro exclaimed in his raunchy Australian accent. "So, the rumours are true! You did manage to survive a _Wolverine_ attack!"

The crazy man with ridiculously loud orange clothes laughed like a lunatic. Remy only gave a casual smirk. He wasn't sure how Pyro knew about his little run in with Wolverine back in New Orleans. He hoped to hell Pyro didn't know that the only reason he'd survived an ass kicking from Wolverine was because Rogue stepped in on his behalf and kept Logan at bay. Saved by a girl was not a very enigmatic story to tell—even if the girl was Rogue.

"Honestly, Pyro, I wouldn't hold a world class title in thieving if I could get caught," he answered with disinterest.

Pyro only laughed louder, and Remy found it amusing how the laugh seemed to unnerve both Toad and Pietro. Dukes seemed oblivious as usual, Lance was scowling with his arms crossed, and Wanda was nowhere in sight.

"Did you mange to 'get caught' tonight?" Lance demanded from his corner.

"Women are far better trappers than Wolverines," Remy answered in a roundabout way.

"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Lance elaborated.

"Yay or nay!" Toad chimed in like the idiot he was.

"A little of both," Remy answered with a remissive shrug. "She got a point, I got a point."

The floor shook a little.

"Damn it, Gambit!" Lance cursed. "She's still one ahead! You have no idea what Kitty's going to say to me tomorrow."

Remy advanced towards Lance dangerously, grabbing the arrogant bastard by the collar and charging the material slightly. "Seduce her yourself then," Remy snarled darkly.

Lance backed down immediately. "No one but you is crazy enough to try it. You know that," Lance griped.

"It's nice that you still remember that," Remy answered curtly. "Try not to forget that I am choosing to do you a favour. You'd think you'd be more grateful."

After reasserting his dominance over the group, Remy let go of Lance's collar and shoved him aside before leaving the room.

Pyro let out a low whistle. "He's a little ropable, isn't he?" Pyro stated with a hint of laughter in his eyes towards Lance. "Not a wise one to rile up there, mate."

Gambit charged and uncharged a few choice playing cards in his hand. He was sick of being undermined, and he was sick of Lance and his damn bet. It was making the idiot too cocky, like he had some power over him, and Remy didn't like it. Hopefully he'd put Lance in his place, at least for the time being. He didn't like being challenged, at least that was a plus to having Pyro around.

Pyro knew firsthand what Remy was capable of. They had run many a mission together with Remy as Magneto's right hand man. He had the deranged man's respect, although having Pyro around while he was in this thing with Rogue made him a bit edgy. Pyro was a bit unshackled and freewheeling, and Remy wasn't sure if that would create problems or not.

With nothing better to do, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it along with his pants to a pile of dirty laundry in the corner of his room. He headed to his en suite bathroom for a quick shower before he went to bed.

* * *

Jean was a girl on a mission. She had gotten up bright and early, wanting to leave for the Brotherhood house as soon as possible and with the least amount of interaction with anyone around the mansion. She didn't want to answer any questions, having so many of her own already in mind. She was rushing to the back door by the kitchen when Colossus' voice caught her.

"Good morning, Miss Jean Grey," he greeted, looking up from his sketchbook.

Jean had nodded briefly in acknowledgement as she rushed towards the door, halting to a quick stop as an idea hit her. She turned back to Piotr.

"Hey, Pete?" she asked. "Did Gambit ever say anything about Rogue to you?"

"No," he answered.

"You bet forty bucks on Rogue, stating he liked her... um, how do you know that for sure?"

The giant teddy bear grinned earnestly. "I am remembering when the Rogue was taken by Mystique and under control of other mutant."

"You mean Mesmero?" Jean asked, trying to follow his English as best as she could.

Colossus nodded quickly. "She—Rogue come to warehouse and steal from us all our powers."

"Yes, I remember that," Jean answered. Rogue had been under the control of Mesmero and had been used as a puppet to unleash Apocalypse. To do so, Rogue had needed all their mutative powers.

"I am remembering waking up to hearing Gambit speaking to Magneto in quiet voice. He say Sabertooth should not track girl and that he should instead."

"And Magneto ended up sending them both with Wolverine to find her in the end," Jean finished.

"Yes!" Piotr exclaimed. "Gambit, he is wanted to go. Which I think strange, because Gambit, he is never caring what happen to anyone before her. This is why I say he is liking her."

"Because he wanted to track her down?" Jean confirmed skeptically.

"Yes, this is exactly what I say."

"Thanks, Pete," Jean replied graciously anyway. "You may have given me an in!"

She continued on her way, leaving the large muscled sweetheart beaming at his helpfulness before turning his attention back to his sketchbook. He had no idea what he was helping with, but still had been happy to chat.

Piotr's story hadn't given Jean much to go on. There could have been any number of reasons why Gambit had insisted on going along to track Rogue. Still, it was a good bit of info to bring up if need be, especially if she suspected Gambit of lying, or she got desperate.

Jean arrived at the rundown communal living space of the Brotherhood, and knocked on the front door. Toad answered the door in his skivvies. Not really what Jean wanted to see this early—or at all.

"What do you want?" Toad asked her in what she wasn't sure was a come on or not.

"I'm here to see Gambit," she answered in a commanding tone.

Toad gave a shrug, letting her in.

"Ladies looove Gambit," Toad sang

Jean wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, whatever. Can you just go get him?"

"Follow the Toad, Princess!" he announced, hopping off down the hall.

Jean followed, careful not to step in anything. Toad led her to the kitchen where Gambit stood shirtless in pajama pants with his back to her, watching a pot of coffee brew.

Jean kept her face placid. It was very easy to see why Rogue fell for him; Jean had to keep herself from staring at the chiseled body from a dream in front of her.

"Yo! Boss man, hot broads are just lining up to see you."

Gambit turned with a scowl on his face while simultaneously flinging what Jean could only assume was mug he'd just charged at Toad. Toad leaped frightfully out of the way, only to run smack dab into the damn thing as it exploded in a quiet, warning pop.

Jean raised her eyebrows. Obviously the remark had hit a sore spot, or Gambit just wasn't a morning person. Toad scurried out of the room, clearly afraid. He lingered nosily by the open kitchen door though. Jean was not having any interlopers, and with a quick flick of her wrist, the door slammed in Toad's face.

Gambit casually glanced around the room before turning his eyes with intrigue towards Jean. "Finally ready to upgrade from your joke of a boyfriend, I see," Remy spoke in a low melodic voice.

"Not even in your wildest dreams," Jean shot back, already displeased with his attitude.

He smiled a slow, easy smile with a world hiding behind those eyes. He leaned languidly back against the counter top, jutting his perfect hip bones out seductively. "But possibly yours." He smirked.

Jean was taken aback. It was best she just get to the point. She'd make sure she worded her words carefully. With the way he was acting right now, Jean had very little hope his intentions with Rogue were noble.

"What's in this bet for you?" she demanded. At least his infuriating behaviour gave her courage to confront him. Gambit would find very quickly that Jean was not like other girls.

"Whatever bet can you mean?" he asked innocently.

"The bet with Rogue. We all know you're this _great seducer_, so why prove it with a bet involving her?"

"The brass ring, cherie," he answered in the smarmiest tone.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jean asked irritated.

"Rogue's a brass ring. A prize. The ultimate notch on the belt."

Jean was furious. "So you don't give a damn about her at all?"

"Why would I?" he asked the question so casually that Jean had to ball her hands into fists to keep from hitting him.

"The truth, Gambit. You wanted to track her when she was under Mesmero's control? If you're so sure you don't care about her, why would you insist on going after her back then?"

His face didn't even change expression. "That's a mighty fine package of power there, thought I might be able to strike a bargain for an added cash bonus if I'd gotten to her first."

Jean narrowed her eyes. She had heard enough. "You're disgusting! You had better hope to Heaven _and_ Hell that you never have to face me in a fight. Especially if anything, and I mean _anything,_ happens to Rogue," Jean seethed in a dangerous threat before taking her leave of the slimy jerk. The idea that this…_man_ was playing on Rogue made Jean angrier than she'd ever been before.

She was storming with rage back to her car when a hand unexpectedly reached out from the shadows of the house, and yanked her to the side and out of view before she could respond.


	12. Chapter 12

Jean was about to protest to her captor when she was abruptly let go of in the overgrown backyard. Her angry frown turned to shock as her eyes met those of the Scarlet Witch.

"You have to learn to look behind the curtain to see the real wizard, Jean," Wanda stated.

"You're talking about Gambit." Jean realized.

Wanda gave her a slow, sarcastic handclap. "She _can_ be taught," Wanda muttered dryly to herself. "You need to look at the facts that count."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Wanda rolled her eyes in annoyance. It was obvious that she was perturbed that Jean wasn't so quick on the draw.

Wanda raised an eyebrow wryly. "Don't you think it's awfully strange that someone who has the reputation of being the _best thief out there_ decides to come back to _Bayville_ of all places?"

"Your father's paying him a lot of money, I imagine."

"Peanuts, actually. I looked into it." Wanda admitted. "He could make triple what my father's paying him elsewhere. Many places elsewhere, in fact."

"So what did he come back here for?" Jean asked with an uneasy feeling. If Gambit was here on some other ulterior motive, she would have to keep everyone on the alert.

"Not a 'what' is he here for, rather the question is, 'who' is he here for?"

Jean gaped in excited astonishment. "Are you saying he came back for Rogue?" This was a possible turn of events she had not expected. Not after the way her meeting with Gambit went.

"You didn't honestly believe he'd flat out admit to that, did you?"

Jean's cheeks coloured. "Well, I—"

"He wouldn't admit it to anyone."

"Then what makes you so sure?" Jean asked becoming skeptical again, remembering the awful things he'd easily said to her about Rogue in the kitchen. Maybe Wanda was the one not seeing things clearly. Gambit's behaviour had been more than convincing.

"He stares at her breasts all the time." Wanda replied. Jean was about to interrupt when Wanda continued, "And when he's not checking out her rack, he watches her with a quiet yearning in his eyes. It's actually really quite pathetic."

"Alright," Jean reasoned. "I buy that he enjoys checking her out, but if he came back to Bayville because of her, why didn't he try to join our team? He didn't even bother to knock on our door—even to look Rogue up."

"Do you think the welcome mat would have been rolled out for him?"

"Xavier accepts all people, provided they are willing to learn and make something of themselves," Jean answered highly.

"Sure Xavier would have accepted him, but what about the rest of you?"

Jean was about to answer that any one of them would have in a heartbeat. Except she knew that wasn't as true as she'd like it to be.

"Your silence says it all."

"Okay… I'll admit some of us wouldn't be as friendly as I'd hope they'd be, but his feeling unwelcome still doesn't prove he genuinely likes Rogue. You can't even begin to believe how he talked about her in there."

"I already heard your conversation with him."

"That was private!"

Wanda laughed. "Nothing is private in the Brotherhood house. At least three pairs of ears were listening in and snooping on you two. I doubt he would have confessed his feelings for her in the first place, but he certainly put on a grand show for all the eavesdroppers."

Jean shrugged. "I suppose that does make sense."

"Now, question is: why are you so concerned with Gambit's feelings for Rogue?" Wanda asked suspiciously.

"I'm looking out for a friend. That's all," Jean answered vaguely.

Wanda tilted her head with an odd sort of smile, as though she'd made a huge discovery. "She likes him back," Wanda spoke quietly with a hint of a smile. "Well, this changes everything."

"How so?" Jean asked. She was starting to think the girl was up to something.

"He won't be able to stay with the Brotherhood. It won't work."

"I agree with you there." Jean nodded, settling on the same page as the Witch. "But it doesn't change the fact that he's a bit unscrupulous."

"He's hardly the worst of us." Wanda laughed coolly. "The other day, I actually caught him helping change a tire on a school bus down the street. Not exactly Brotherhood material there, if you ask me."

Jean was having a hard time picturing Gambit helping anyone, let alone humans. The idea of him changing a tire on a school bus had her almost laughing at the image.

"He doesn't belong on our side, Jean." Wanda sighed. "He even separates the trash and recyclables before putting the garbage out each week. He _actually_ takes out the trash, like bloody Joe Domestic!"

"Putting garbage out hardly makes him a convincing choice for the team."

So far Wanda hadn't given Jean a whole lot to sell people on.

"He came back to Bayville to see _Rogue_, he let's Kitty in this house just to see _Rogue_, he agreed to the bet for a chance to be near _Rogue_—are you following the pattern here? If he could join with you guys, he'd do it faster than my brother can run around the block. And if he knew she felt the same way…"

Jean's eyes widened. "You cannot tell him!" she scolded. "It's not our place to say anything. It's Rogue's, just like I'm not going to tell her that he likes her. It's their business Wanda, not ours."

"Doesn't mean we can't give a little shove in right direction."

Jean gave Wanda a sly smile. "I'll put in a good word around the mansion, try to convince some mutants who might object to him joining." _Namely Scott_, she added silently.

"I'll push harder at Lance to goad him into fights. Tensions are so high between the two that I'm positive Gambit will eventually just wash his hands of us," Wanda answered with a grin.

"Great." Jean grinned back. They'd be interfering, but not in an obvious or bad way. She was about to leave when something crossed her mind. "Hey, Wanda? Why don't you come too?" she asked. "You seem to generally care—"

"This is where I belong, Jean," she answered. "This is my family. Pietro needs me to keep an eye on him. I go where my family goes."

Jean nodded, understanding. "We'll keep in touch about progress, then," Jean answered before walking back to her car. She had a lot of work ahead of her if their plan was going to work.

* * *

"Maybe it's your hair and make up."

"Excuse me!" Rogue yelled in offense.

"The lipstick and the eyeshadow are a little dark," Kitty critiqued. "And there is absolutely nothing sex kittenish about your hair at all. Yech! Boring bob."

"_Sex kittenish?"_ Rogue repeated back with a repulsed look. "Is that even a word, or did you just make that up?"

"Oh, it's a word alright, a word that may potentially change the course of this bet. I'll go get my curling iron."

Kitty rushed to bathroom to grab her stuff. As soon as Kitty's back was turned, Rogue got up and rushed out of their balcony door. She quickly shimmied herself up a pillar and onto the roof. There was no way in hell she would let Kitty near her with a curling iron… or makeup.

Rogue let out an exhausted sigh as the wind flapped roughly through her hair. It was incredibly tiresome putting up with Kitty's demands concerning the bet. A bet that she wasn't sure she would really care anymore if she lost.

She didn't think that it would be so awful if Remy found out how she really felt about him. He was actually a pretty cool guy, not as cool and suave as he let people believe, but still cool. This evening was not going to come fast enough for her. Everyone around the mansion was so damn meddlesome that the only place she could find solitude these days was up on the roof.

Even Kurt had begun giving her suggestions that Boom Boom would loudly shoot down and taunt Rogue's abilities to capture a man of Gambit's caliber. Tabitha would freak out if she knew that Remy had asked her out on a real date, and that Rogue hadn't needed any gimmicks or makeovers to do it. It was still aggravating that everyone seemed to have their own ideas on how she should do this or that, or why she was failing or winning. The bet had become a three ring circus with Gambit and herself as the main attractions.

She was grateful the sun was slowly setting, dipping softly into the horizon. A few more hours and she'd be free of the Gong Show. All she had to do was survive dinner, and sneaking out.

* * *

Remy hung out just outside the streetlamp light. He didn't move into clear view until he confirmed that the footsteps he heard were hers. She smiled immediately when she recognized him, and his heart did its usual little flip flopping in excitement. His body was jittery with excitement instead of nerves. He couldn't express how happy he was that she came, and on time too.

He had to admit, he was worried what Jean might have said to her. He wasn't sure why the redhead had come around prodding him this morning, but he wasn't about to divulge anything, especially within the walls of that house.

Everyone was so damned nosy about his business since he'd gotten himself into this bet. His best defense was to offend Jean and make her leave in anger. He was feeling pretty violated when Jean brought up the 'tracking Rogue' thing. He had no idea how she had gotten past his mental shields to even see that in the first place. He didn't feel so bad about being a complete asshole to her after that. It actually kind of served her right for prying into thoughts she had no business or permission to search through anyway.

Since Rogue was smiling, Remy assumed that Jean had not said a word to Rogue about their conversation this morning. He had thought he should explain the situation to her, in case it came up, but decided to put it on hold until they were sitting down with caffeine.

"Hi," she said demurely when she met him under the lamplight.

"I'm glad you came."

She flexed her shoulders a bit, before brushing hair from her eyes. "Me too."

"You didn't have any trouble getting away did you?" he asked, noticing her shortness of breath and flushed face.

"Naw, had to be real careful where I stepped, didn't want to trigger any of the motion sensors. The machines gave me more trouble than the inhabitants." She grinned. "Kitty's busy snoring away. Sometimes I think she's louder asleep than she is awake."

Remy laughed. "Yeah, well for some reason, Lance was in rare form today. I knocked him down a few pegs last night, hoping it'd keep him in line. It didn't. He's been on my case all day to see you and even the score."

"I noticed he didn't call Kitty today."

"He ain't so keen on admitting another defeat to her," Remy answered before changing the subject. "You ready to go?"

"You bet!" she answered. "I've been looking forward to this all day."

* * *

**Author's note:** _When Wanda tells Jean about Remy changing a school bus tire, it's a nod to the original X-men cartoon. In one episode, Remy doesn't hear his communicator because he's under the hood, helping fix a school bus on the side of the road. The scene always makes me laugh, since it appears so contrived._


	13. Chapter 13

While Remy and Rogue were snuggled cozily away in a corner booth at an undisclosed location, sipping coffee and nibbling on pastries, they discovered that they had many things in common. The similarities only increased as they traded appalling stories concerning the onlookers of the bet.

Remy was amazed to learn that the X-men were also holding cash bets concerning who would win. He'd thought that had only been a Brotherhood thing. It was strange to realize that he wasn't facing all the mayhem alone. Rogue was having her fair share of aggravating pressure.

They shared their mutual grievances about the whole silly bet and how stupid everyone was acting about it. It made Remy morbidly happy to know that Rogue had the exact same annoyance concerning the whole ordeal.

He couldn't help but laugh joyously out loud when Rogue went into a forthright telling of Boom Boom and Kitty's fight over the breakfast table, all because Boom Boom said aloud how she'd spend her winnings.

"Truth is," she admitted somberly, "the whole thing makes me really insecure sometimes."

"Yeah," he agreed. "You have no idea how hard it is to be a ladykiller 24/7. Je le jure devant Dieu, Lance has even started criticizing how I dress now. Apparently I'm not '_sexy_' enough."

"As if Mr. Nineteen-eighty's vest and ripped jeans would know." Rogue scoffed. "Kitty's the same way. Would you believe I had to climb up onto the roof to escape her and her curling iron? At least you're just _'not sexy'_ enough, I'm not _'sex kittenish'_ enough."

"Is that even a real word?" Remy asked skeptically as Rogue just about spit out a mouthful of food from laughter.

"According to Kitty it is," she answered after managing to swallow her food.

"Well," Remy said straightening up pompously. "I happen to think you're very _sex kittenish_."

He couldn't even keep his straight face by the end of the sentence as the two burst out into loud giggles and laughter.

"God." She sighed after her stomach hurt from laughing so hard. "I really wish we would have thought to do this sooner. I'm mean, I know we're supposed to be competing n'all, but it's nice to know you're trapped in the same hellish nightmare I am."

"I know!" Remy exclaimed excitedly. "All this time I thought it was easy for you."

"It's amazing how many people got wrapped up in this whole stupid thing." She smiled. "Doesn't it kinda make you want to just make a huge spectacle out of the whole bet?"

"How do you mean?" he asked, resting his empty coffee cup on the table.

"You know... give the audience what they want, cater to the crowd. Let them see just how stupid they all are."

"You're saying that they want a seduction bet, so we should give them one. Team up and turn the tables on this whole thing."

"Exactly! Since it turns out that neither of us cares about the bet, then it doesn't really matter what we do in its constraints, but it'll matter to everyone else."

"That's diabolical, kinda an 'us against them' sort of thing. I like it."

"People can only watch a train wreck for so long. It'd sure put Lance and Kitty in their places too."

"And everyone else," Remy muttered. "Do you know how many of Toad's notebooks I've trashed?"

Rogue shook her head.

"Six. So, I'm in," he answered with absolute surety. "Let's give them something to talk about."

She held out her hand to shake, and Remy took it firmly.

"Kitty and Lance are going to have to start tagging along."

"Agreed."

"And the more ridiculous or clichéd the better."

"Absolument."

"But I still think we should see each other regularly on the sly, like this," she replied, glancing anxiously at her coffee cup. "Y'know to keep things in check."

Remy decided to address the white elephant that had been hanging around in the back of the room this entire evening. "So… does this mean we're kinda dating for real now, mais en secret?" he asked, broaching the subject in a blunt carefulness.

"I guess so." She shrugged, twirling her hair. "I mean, if- if you want to."

"I'm cool with it if you are," Remy answered nonchalantly, resisting the impulse to leap around in exalted joy.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally cool with it," Rogue replied with indifference while singing euphorically in her head.

"Awesome!"

"Great!"

They smiled awkwardly at each other for a few minutes, suddenly losing all forms of conversation. Rogue distracted herself, and casually rolled her finger through spilt sugar on the table,while Remy drummed his fingers restlessly, looking off into space.

"More coffee?" he asked, desperate to break their sudden silence.

"Yes!" she answered urgently.

"Awesome!"

"Great!"

Remy gave her a rather flushed smile before he grabbed their cups and headed back to the counter. Rogue bit her lip. She was kind of dating Remy now. She felt as though she was in an alternate universe where all dreams came true. This turn of events was quite thrilling for her, and she found she was a little awestruck with the whole situation. Words seemed quite lost to her now as she realized that she kept repeating the word 'great' too much. But that was okay, because he was using the word 'awesome' more than necessary.

He looked a little jittery when he came back to the table, presenting her with another cup of coffee. He couldn't seem to stop smiling, which in turn made Rogue unable to stop smiling.

"So, I guess I'll get the ball rolling tomorrow and send you something completely obnoxious," Remy managed to say after taking a few sips of coffee.

"Obnoxiously _sexy_, I hope," Rogue replied sarcastically, finding their unusual rhythm again. It was almost as though they had never lost it.

"Naturally." He winked. "I'll leave the _sex kittenish_ up to you."

"_Thanks_, that so generous of you," She answered derisively.

"Another dinner date tomorrow night?"

"Real or bet related?"

"Well if we can hold off on Kitty and Lance, it could be a real date hidden in the bet date."

"This is getting confusing." She laughed. "But you're right. I think we should get our last three bet dates out of the way."

"While mixing in the worst kind of seductions." Remy smirked.

"The worst possible." Rogue smirked back.

"And neither of us will take any offense?" Remy asked. He wanted to make sure that whatever unedited things they decided to do wouldn't cross any lines that would cause problems between the two of them later.

"Nope, and if I do, I promise I'll tell you."

Both raised their coffee cups in a quick salute to their new arrangements, and sipped the dark, bitter drink in celebration of their newfound alliance and relationship status.

The coffee shop was about to close, but neither were looking forward to ending the night so soon—although technically it was now early morning. With nothing else open in the area, the two wandered the dark streets together on Remy's bike until they ended up at the Bayville Zoo. Obviously, it was closed for the night as well, but Remy parked his bike in the shadows and climbed off with Rogue following.

"Breaking the law on our first date?" she asked, amused.

Remy gave her a flash of his mischievous smile before hopping the iron fence with an eloquent, acrobatic grace. He disappeared from her sight briefly, before she saw him reappear further down the fence, and heard him call her name quietly. She quickly dashed towards the soft red sparkle of his eyes, and was surprised when the entrance gate opened up for her.

"Not that I didn't think you couldn't climb the fence," he mentioned casually as he held the gate open for her.

Rogue slipped into the zoo. "I'm not that much of a feminist," she replied. "I've never been one to object to a man opening a door for a lady. It's just good manners."

"See? Us Southerners, we get it," Remy agreed, falling quicker for her by the minute.

Remy closed the large, iron gate with little trouble once she was inside. He had half expected Rogue to object to breaking and entering. He was pleased and excited that instead of objecting, she came along. The zoo was one of his favourite places to hang out at during the night, and he was eager to share the experience with her.

"All the best animals are nocturnal," Remy explained as he offered her his arm.

She slipped her arm through his comfortably as they continued to walk.

"Did you know that even the 'gators are nocturnal?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I never would have guessed that."

He led her over to a long concrete display with thick rails. Looking over the rails, she could see a deep pit filled with water and some sort of sandy rock display. The security lights illuminated the zoo with cold, halogen lighting making the alligator pit spookier than it would be in the daylight. Rogue peered down over the railing edge to see all of the alligators active, just as Remy had said.

It was kind of nice to stroll through the zoo in their own private, night time viewing. If breaking into a zoo was the worst they'd be doing, she could live with that. They weren't stealing anything, or causing any trouble, so Rogue didn't see any harm in their little crime.

Remy was right, all the best animals were out at night. She saw the wolves pacing their cages, along with owl's eyes glowing curiously at her in the dark. Even the larger snakes were awake and moving. Nothing looked sluggish or tame at night. She was thrilled to see the raccoons and kangaroos moving around with zest. She wouldn't admit it, but the little, cutesy, red foxes were her favourite. They were positively adorable, mischievous creatures at night.

They ended up circling the zoo and ending up back at the alligators, which seemed to be Remy's favourite.

"It's always weird seeing 'em on exhibit," he finally spoke. "They just want to be left alone, but day in, day out, they are put on display for people's amusement."

"We know what that feels like," Rogue replied grimly.

"We'll give 'em all a run for their money," Remy answered, resting his arms on the railing.

"You see a lot of these big guys back home?" she asked, motioning to the alligators below.

"Mostly Blood Moon Bayou, few are around the Thieves' compound, but for the most part, not as much as people seem to think."

_Blood Moon Bayou_. Rogue remembered that place well; she'd found out Remy had been lying to her there. It was also the place he apologized and gave her his favourite playing card.

"Remy? Why didn't you come back sooner? I mean, we could've used your help fighting Apocalypse in the end."

Remy gave a vague shrug. "I guess I was too busy trying to change things that ain't ever gonna change."

"Your family?"

"Yeah," he answered, staring out at the alligators.

Rogue wondered how often he came to the zoo to watch the ancient reptiles, and their primitive reminder of his home and family. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know his family probably closely resembled the 'gators below them—mean, ruthless and self preservating.

"I went ahead and picked myself a new family," she answered with an encouraging tone.

"You picked good, Chere," Remy answered, thinking back to Jean earlier. The more he had thought about it, the more a sense of protectiveness towards Rogue came to the surface concerning Jean. She'd paid him a visit to make sure Rogue wouldn't get hurt. Jean had threatened him viciously before leaving, and it was hardly what Remy considered to be an idle threat. He fully believed he'd be contending with Jean Grey if he messed this up.

"Your friend, Jean, stopped by for a chat this morning," Remy broached quietly.

"Oh God," Rogue replied, mortified. "She didn't cause any trouble or say anything, did she?"

"Naw, I was a bit of jerk to her though. Said some pretty uncool things."

"Yeah, well, it'll have served her right," Rogue answered dryly. "Besides I don't really care, it's not like Jean and I are exactly good friends anyway."

This was news to Remy. Considering Jean's adamant threat to him earlier, he had thought differently. Jean had hardly given the impression that they weren't friends.

"Oh?"

"Look, I don't really want to talk about Jean. We've just never really gotten along, but I can't say I ever really tried to."

Remy let it go. If she ever felt like divulging the nitty gritty details of their strained relationship to him, she would. Somewhere a clock chimed three times. Both looked around into the night air.

"Wow, it's already three o' clock," Remy commented.

"Guess we've been out long enough for one night."

Remy turned away from the 'gator pen to look at her, ready to lean in and make his final move.

"Easy, Cajun." She laughed. "We wouldn't want you embarrassing yourself by passing out in front of all these 'gators."

"I'll endure their mocking glances and wicked smiles."

Rogue pursed her lips together with a slight frown debating the situation. "I'll get a glimpse into your head."

"You already know I like you, so there really isn't anything left for me to hide," he answered in a smooth, convincing tone. He was already leaning himself in closer and casually worming his arms around her waist to draw her near.

"Who knows how long you'll be out?" she whispered, tipping her head up towards his.

"You won't leave me here, will you?" he asked, tilting his head softly to the side.

"No," she answered, tilting her head in the opposite direction, now mere inches from his lips. "If we do this, it'll just be a quick peck, so you'll be up within fifteen minutes."

"I can abide by those rules."

The kiss started immediately after his last words and ended as quickly. Remy didn't even remember passing out, but he remembered the sweet, soft feel of her lips against his in a chaste, affectionate kiss.

* * *

**French Transaltions:** "_Je le jure devant Dieu_" - "I swear to God"

"_mais en secret?_" - "but in secret?"


	14. Chapter 14

Rogue liked having Gambit's thoughts swirling around in her head. They were scattered and disjointed, but still entertaining when she could piece the thoughts and memories together. She lay quietly in her bed, pleased to still have Remy with her, even though he was long gone back to the Brotherhood house. She was almost sure she could easily cheat anyone out of a card game or pick a pocket undetected. Remy made a life of crime look amusing and often glamourous, but under it all was a bored, angry young man with little purpose or motivation in life. It was a sobering memory to come across, seeing how dissatisfied Remy was with the direction his life had taken, and how often he allowed his skills as a thief and his mutation be exploited by his family or Magneto.

The only joy or happiness Rogue could find, besides his delight in stealing, was their many interactions over the years. Some were fleeting, others unmistakably solid in his mind. Lot's of the incidents she remembered herself, but seeing the scenarios through his eyes gave her an enlightened perspective on things she'd had no idea about.

It had seemed that for some unexplainable reason, Gambit had always liked her… right from the first time he'd seen her. She smiled now as their first meeting flowed effortlessly through her mind.

He had really wanted to kiss her at that first meeting—which Rogue found amusing since she'd had the same inexplicable desire to smooch him. Instead, he'd handed her a charged card that was ready to explode and dashed off almost romantically, leaving her in bit of a daze from the meeting. He'd always kicked himself for not kissing her then and there, but later changed his mind when he learnt about her mutation. Kissing her on their first encounter would have been a horrible mistake that would have gotten him caught very easily due to her mutation.

The next time he had seen her, he thought he was being helpful. He had been scaring off some creeps that were bothering her and another one of Xavier's students. He was still on an errand for Magneto, but had taken time from his busy schedule to make sure no one caused trouble for the mouthy little minx who eagerly started fights. She was about to start a fight with him, and his heart skipped a beat in unfamiliar territory that she even spoke to him, acknowledging that he was there. He left as casually as he could, before he tried something stupid… like kissing her.

The time after that, she'd been under Mesmero's control. Rogue barely remembered any of that time, much like a song from a dream, so his rendition of the moment was of great interest to her.

Gambit had been in his glory then, instantly becoming aroused at the sight of her in 'bad girl' mode. It also helped having her in clothes that were burnt to shreds, barely covering her body as she fought with him. Of course, he knew at the time that she wasn't quite herself. He had every intention of trying to save her, rather than himself, but she'd managed to get the upper hand on him and he'd finally gotten his kiss. He'd gone down happy, despite his efforts not to, and awoke very concerned about her well being.

What played out next, Rogue had no idea had even went on until now.

Remy had somehow managed to convince Magneto that he should be the one to track her down and not Sabertooth. Magneto had allowed it, letting him go along with Wolverine and Sabertooth and act as a mediator between the two.

Rogue giggled out loud as she recounted Remy's version of the trio's journey to reach her. It had not been a pleasant trip for any of the men involved. Especially Remy, who had ended up being the voice of reason, and often became annoyed with both Logan and Sabertooth, to point of snarking at both the men. His main concern was getting to her before something really awful happened, and Logan and Sabertooth's rivalry had gotten in the way on more than one occasion. Rogue had never met anyone who dared to tell off the two pit bulls on her behalf, and it was really quite sweet to see.

Next up in Remy's memories were the various days in which Remy suddenly found himself unemployed after the seemingly demise of Magneto. That was when Remy picked up a new hobby.

Watching Rogue.

He was quite concerned that his behaviour was becoming of stalker quality, but couldn't quite work up the nerve to actually go and talk with her. He was debating and playing over conversations in his mind, when he quickly realized how unhappy she had become. He'd gotten the brainiac idea to convince her to leave Bayville with him; citing that two unhappy people might equal at least one happy person. Except then he'd gotten word from his brother that Jean-Luc had been kidnapped, and no one knew where the rival Guild was keeping him. Remy wasn't a big fan of his family, and had become the estranged black sheep, but it was still his family, and he still had the honour to protect his kin.

He was sort of pushed into desperation to abduct Rogue, hoping she'd warm up to him while he did what he did best—use people to meet his own agenda. He'd always felt guilty about the incident, because the moment she had warmed up to him, he heard angel's singing and realized that he wasn't just infatuated with Rogue. He _really_ liked Rogue, and not because she had attractive breasts and a cute smile.

Rogue gasped in shock as she watched his apology from his perspective. She had absolutely despised him at that time, but it was the first apology he had ever really meant, and for his sake, she wished now that she had accepted it better. He knew he'd hurt her beyond what he'd intended to, and after giving her his card, he had every intention of staying away.

That was the real reason he hadn't come back to help fight Apocalypse. Remy knew in that single, shining incident that he wasn't good enough for her, and decided to go back where he belonged, doing what he was good at. Using people and being used for the Thieves Guild. He knew nothing was ever going to change, and with a self loathing and defeatism, he went back to working under his father.

After several months of discontent, he'd become restless again, leaving the Guild for the second time and going back to the one place he had a handful of happy memories. He'd gone back to Bayville in hopes of catching a glimpse of her, regardless of how fleeting. He had counted his lucky stars when she showed up as Kitty's escort when Kitty came to see Lance. Remy barely dared to speak to her, choosing instead to adore her from afar, not wanting to hurt her again.

Rogue was delighted to learn how often Remy checked her out without her ever knowing, and at the same time felt stupid for not being braver to approach him.

In the end, things had finally worked out, and they had gotten to have a real, honest conversation, much like the ones they had in New Orleans and on the train. Rogue wanted to explore more memories and search out all sorts of questions, but sleep was calling to her, and her mind and body finally succumbed.

* * *

Grocery shopping with the Brotherhood was always an unpleasant ordeal for Gambit. Inevitably, someone would make a scene. Each member would take their own grocery basket and buy what they wanted to. There was no rhyme or reason to any of it. Wanda and Pietro would go off on their own, Dukes would leave the rest of them in the candy aisle, and by some strange default, Lance and Toad would always follow Remy around— and he hated it.

Except for today.

Today he was actually quite delighted when Toad and Lance decided to tag along behind him, because today, he was going to be the member to make a scene in grocery store. And it was going to be great.

They were passing the pharmacy department when inspiration struck Remy. Rogue had given him permission to push limits, so he decided to go a step further and cross over into indecent behaviour.

He detoured smoothly into the pharmacy, and was halfway down the aisle he was searching for before Lance and Toad realized he was gone and followed after him. Remy found what he was looking for and pretended to ponder his choices. Toad wouldn't be able to resist the bait and say something.

"Yo, Boss man, how 'bout '_ribbed for her pleasure'_?" Toad joked in his creepy, nasally voice accompanied by his slimy smile as he and Lance reached Remy in front of the condom shelf.

"Good idea," Remy answered as he grabbed the entire row of 'ribbed' boxes and tossed them into his basket.

Toad's sleazy grin froze nervously on his face and was more of horror than amusement. He gave Lance a worried glance, as Remy reached for another box.

"Hmmm," Remy shrugged, pretending to read the back of an ultrathin package. "These ones look good too. '_So thin, it's like being naked_'," he read aloud.

Remy tossed at least eight more boxes of condoms into his basket. Regular shoppers were now starting to stare. Remy hid his smile as both Toad and Lance's faces became increasingly embarrassed and horrified. Remy continued to grab box after box of condoms, filling up his basket.

Lance's hand finally came down on his shoulder. "Dude," Lance hissed in mortification, as Remy had almost cleared out the store's stock. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to send Rogue a bouquet."

"I hate to break it to you, Boss man, but she's not going to be _that_ happy about flowers," Toad commented, jerking his head towards Remy's almost overflowing basket.

"Flowers are so contrived." Remy scoffed indignantly. "I'm sending her a bouquet of condoms."

"Seriously, man," Lance interjected, trying to keep his cool. "Rogue is going to flip out and then Kitty'll be on my back because you're being a jerk."

Remy rolled his eyes. "I'm not being a jerk. Confiance en moi, it's the same as sending flowers, except she doesn't have to guess the reason why."

Toad was actually furiously scribbling it down in yet another notebook.

"What are you talking about?" Lance asked taken aback.

Remy heaved a big sigh in annoyance. "Guys give women flowers for two reasons: une, they're sorry for something they did and are apologizing, or deux, they want to get laid. I'm simply cutting out the middle man and removing the guess work for her."

"Okay, Gambit? There is no way Rogue is going to go for this. Think of her mutation, man. You're gonna blow this bet for us."

"Oh, Lance," Remy chided joyfully. "You have so much to learn about women."

Remy walked confidently at a slow pace through the grocery store up to the counter, loving that Lance and Toad had somehow managed to 'lose' him again. Neither were entirely comfortable being seen with him right now. When he reached the till, an old bat rang through his purchases, completely unbiased. Remy wondered if cashiers had to practice that face in order to work at grocery stores.

"Have a nice weekend." The woman smiled pleasantly handing him his bags. "By the looks of it, you will."

Remy gave her his most charming smile, and the blue haired hag's cheeks reddened. He deliberately waited for Toad and Lance by the door and eagerly shouted in their direction. "Guys! I'm over here!" He waved erratically.

Both turned away with flushed faces, pretending they couldn't hear him.

Remy loved every minute of it.

When the rest of the group met up with him, Wanda gave him a patronizing stare when she noticed what was in his bags. He artfully turned that charming mega watt smile on her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"Someone else has been shopping in the candy aisle, I see," Pietro quipped and the Scarlet Witch jabbed her elbow into her brother's ribs, shutting him up with little effort.

Wanda needed to get a hold of Jean quickly. For some strange reason, Remy was switching his game plan. She wasn't sure what the hell the Cajun was up to, but his cat that ate the canary grin said that it was going to be huge and very likely troublesome.

* * *

**French Translations:** "_Confiance en moi_" – "Trust me"


	15. Chapter 15

"Jean!" Kurt yelled down the hallway, holding a cordless phone. "Your cousin Scarlet from Vermont is on the phone!"

Jean opened her bedroom door confused. She didn't have a cousin in Vermont or named Scarlet. Then it dawned on her.

Wanda was calling.

She reached out for the phone quickly as Kurt held the mouth piece.

"She sounds cute." He grinned, "Is she single?"

Jean gave him a bit of a frown and took the phone, disappearing back into her room.

"Hello?" she asked urgently.

"Jean? Something's up. He's sending her a bouquet."

"Oh? Well, that sounds nice."

"Of condoms."

"Of what?" Jean asked, hiding her shock quite well.

"Condoms. For some reason he's bumped up his game from 'cute and charming' to 'obnoxious and filthy'," Wanda hissed into the receiver.

"When is he sending it?"

"Today."

"This isn't going to look so great in my PR work for him around here."

"I know! He's managed to freak everyone here out except for Pyro, who—and I quote—'_thinks this is brilliant_.'"

"Oh, dear." Jean sighed. "I don't think Rogue is going to like this one bit. She's really touchy about her mutation." Jean paused in horror. "Oh God! That was terrible wording!"

"We've got to do something."

"I'll make sure I'm there when she gets it and I'll try to down play the whole thing, but it's not going to go over well."

"Try your best, I'm going to try and figure out what's suddenly brought on this change."

As soon as she was off the phone, Jean spent her time anxiously hanging closely around Rogue's room. The girl had not gotten up yet; she still fast asleep according to Kitty.

"I have no idea when she went to bed, must have been up reading really late. You know she's usually an early riser. You don't think she coming down with something, do you?" Kitty asked concerned. "She can't seduce Gambit if she's sick."

Jean had no idea, although she did know that the bet should have been the least of Kitty's concerns if Rogue came down with the flu or something.

"I'm sure she was just up late," Jean reassured.

It was just after noon when Rogue finally resurfaced. She didn't appear to be ill, or crabby for that matter. She was actually quite happy and cheerful, enough that everyone noticed.

"Geez, they should let her sleep in more often," Tabitha mouthed quietly to Amara, who quickly covered her mouth to hide the giggles. Jean shot the pair a dirty look.

The front door bell rang, and Jean shot up like a bolt of lightning. "I'll get it!" she screeched as she raced out of the kitchen in hurry.

"I wonder if her cousin is visiting," Kurt mused as the kitchen door swung wildly back and forth from Jean's erratic exit.

Jean skidded across the polished marble flooring, bringing herself to a halt at the front door. Breathlessly, she flung open the door. If she could get Remy's package without anyone seeing, she could make sure Rogue never saw it.

A delivery man stared at her a little startled by the force she used to open the door. He held a brown package in his hand.

"Delivery for a—" the man glanced down at his pad, "Hank McCoy?"

Jean stared blankly at the man.

"Yes, he's here," she answered glumly.

"Sign here please," the delivery man stated in dull tone.

Jean signed for Hank's parcel and smiled weakly at the man. "Thanks," she said before closing the door.

Defeated, Jean moped her way down to Hank's lab to give him the box. She ran into Scott on her way back up to the main floor.

"Afternoon, Sunshine," he greeted with a grin, kissing her cheek. "You said you wanted to speak with me in private today?"

"Yeah, about that, Scott." Jean hesitated glancing at the door. "I'm not sure today's going to be a good day for that, I, um, really had planned on hanging with the girls today."

Today Jean had to put her 'convincing Scott conversation' on hold, focusing instead on damage control for the disastrous package.

"Hey, no problem," Scott answered. "You alright today, honey? You seem tense."

"Fine!" Jean stated almost too loudly and quickly.

Just then, Kitty and Rogue were leaving the kitchen and heading off to the games room. Jean could not lose track of Rogue today. Not on her life.

"Uh, gotta go, Scott!" she exclaimed, rushing after the two girls.

"She's been weird all morning," Kurt offered from the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah, she has her days," Scott agreed shaking his head as the door bell rang again. "Busy place today."

Scott opened the door, only to be handed a large triangular package wrapped in florist's paper.

"Delivery for Rogue from a Remy LeBeau?" the man asked.

"Uh, thanks," Scott answered as the man walked off, leaving Scott with his hands full. He had barely closed the door before Jean came tearing around the corner like a lunatic.

"I'll take those!" she practically screamed at a very surprised Scott and Kurt.

"They're for _Rogue_," Kurt informed her rather exasperated.

"I'll take them _to_ her!" Jean exclaimed reaching for the bouquet as Scott feebly handed it to her.

At the exact moment Jean safely had the package away from Scott, Kitty and Rogue emerged. Jean felt like screaming in frustration.

"Kurt did you call me?" Rogue asked. "I thought I heard my name."

"Gambit's sent you flowers," Scott answered a little morosely.

Jean had no choice but to hand over the bouquet.

"I was just about to bring it to you." Jean smiled with a fake calm. "You don't want to open them in front of all the guys though." Jean shrugged as she softly ushered Kitty and Rogue towards another room.

"Why not?" Kitty asked stupidly and Jean wanted to scream at the stupid girl to just shut her trap for all of once.

"Because…" Jean paused, thinking on her feet. "Guys don't appreciate these sorts of things like girls do."

She was screwed in her campaign if Scott saw what was in that package. She'd never be able to convince Scott that Gambit was a respectable, decent guy, who belonged on their side with a bouquet full of condoms blackening the image.

Her thoughts were broken by Kitty's giggles as Tabitha and Amara came out of the kitchen. Jean watched in horror as the nightmare unfolded.

"Rogue's got flowers! Come see!" Kitty trilled. "Come on Rogue! Let's go open it in the kitchen!"

Kitty was yanking Rogue's arm and practically dragging her to the now empty kitchen as Tabitha and Amara followed. Jean creased her brows together. It was still not a good outcome, but at least Scott and Kurt wouldn't be there. Jean gave the two boys a forced pleasant smile.

"Girl stuff, y'know?" she said sheepishly before turning and following the gaggle of girls, wishing to high heaven that Tabitha wasn't in the room. That girl's mouth was just as big as Kitty's and would probably get a kick out of this.

Rogue couldn't have been more pleased with the collection of girls Kitty had managed to acquire for this event. Even Jean had shown up, curious to see what Remy had sent her. She could only imagine what sort of flowers he'd sent, or what the note attached read. He'd promised her obnoxious, and she couldn't wait to see just how obnoxious he'd gotten.

She pulled off the little card taped to the outside of the package, and read it out loud, "_There are only two reasons to send a girl flowers. Guess which one I picked_."

Jean groaned inwardly. She was positive she was the only girl in the room that got it. She really didn't want to explain it. Even Tabitha had a confused frown on her face.

"I don't get it," Amara said quietly, turning hopefully towards Jean.

Jean spoke up, trying not to cringe. "It's a joke," she began. "Guys only send flowers for two reasons—"

"One— they're sorry for something, and two—they like you!" Kitty squealed.

"Actually, two is for sex," Jean finished quietly.

"I think I know which one he picked," Rogue answered, keeping the straightest face she could as she revealed a clear plastic flower bag filled with every condom on the market.

The silence was deafening and Rogue was absolutely thrilled at the overall offense seeping through the air, but she managed to keep her face neutral.

Jean held her breath watching Rogue's reaction carefully. Every other girl had a horrified or appalled look on their face. Rogue broke into a smile that no one but Jean saw. The other girls were too busy staring at the bouquet of implied sex.

It was Kitty who finally moved. She was handing Rogue the phone in outrage. "Phone him!" Kitty practically barked. "This is just gross and uncool! How dare he!"

Kitty was furiously jabbing the buttons on the phone, clicking on the speaker phone. Unfortunately for Lance, he was the one who answered the phone.

"Laaaaaance you better get Gambit on the phone right now!" she shouted angrily. "Rogue has something very important to say to him."

Rogue fought the urge to burst into uncontrolled laughter as they heard Lance growl lowly to Remy in the background, "_I told you_ she wouldn't go for it."

"Bonjour, ma Cherie," Gambit greeted pleasantly, coming onto the line.

"Hi, Gambit. I got your package," Rogue replied.

His laugh poured out over the phone like honey. "You didn't get my package yet, Chere. Just the wrappings."

The collective disgusted gasps among the girls was perfect.

Rogue proceeded to giggle like an outrageous flirt a la Kitty, much to the horror of everyone in the room with her.

"I'd love to see you tonight," she purred.

"Then I will gladly oblige."

"Good," she said in a sultry tone, "I look forward to seeing you, and your _package_."

* * *

Remy hung up the phone with a smug expression on his face as the Brotherhood stared at him in complete shock.

"Didn't I tell you?" he commented with a conceited smile.

Lance was flabbergasted. "You can't tell me that _actually_ worked?"

"'Course it did." Remy shrugged and swaggered like a rock star out of the room. "This is _me_, after all."

Pyro burst into a fit of laughter. "The ragin' Cajun strikes again!" he shouted, tipping back a can of beer. "Cheers, mate!"

"My entire perception of reality has now been altered," Pietro spoke quietly. "And with Wanda as my sister, that means something."

"Even I'm questioning the universe," Wanda added dryly, unable to believe that Rogue had phoned Remy up and asked him out after that display of idiocy and possibly bravado. She'd have to speak with Jean again, but first she needed to find out what game Gambit was playing.

Wanda followed their illustrious leader up to his room and perched herself, arms folded, against his door frame.

"What?" Remy asked carelessly as he fished through his closet for clothes to wear out tonight.

"A bouquet of condoms?" she asked crisply.

"Worked didn't it?"

Wanda narrowed her eyes. "Just what is it you're up to?" she questioned dangerously.

Remy stopped his searching and looked at the girl against his door frame. "I'm winning a bet, Wanda." He smiled. "By whatever means necessary."

Wanda hadn't even had time to answer before the Cajun was up on his feet and shutting his door in her face. Wanda scowled and immediately changed the tie he'd been holding into a snake. She heard him give a startled yell behind the door and smirked in satisfaction. She walked off down the hall back to her own room.

* * *

Jean gave a high pitched, nervous laugh to break the stunned silence after Rogue hung up the phone. It didn't distract any of the girls from looking at Rogue as though she had completely lost her mind. Jean reasoned the only way Rogue could have reacted so pleased about Gambit's inappropriate gesture was because she loved him.

Jean was desperately banking on Wanda to figure out what the hell was going on, but was thankful that she didn't need to worry about Rogue's feelings. The girl seemed perfectly fine, even the sparkle of laughter that shone in her eyes was very apparent to Jean. Despite the rest of the girls being offended, Rogue was strangely not.

"Wow." Jean laughed cheerfully. "You must be really doing a number on that guy."

Rogue gave her a quizzical look.

"Jean!" Kitty yelled."_He sent her an insane amount of condoms_. It's sick."

"But look," Jean pleaded, trying to make light of the situation, "Rogue must be winning, because he wants to sleep with her, like..." Jean paused, trying to quickly count the condoms, "like, eight hundred times."

Boom Boom burst out laughing. "I gotta hand it to you, Stripes." she addressed Rogue. "Maybe you do have what it takes to seduce a man."

"Yeah!" Amara chimed in. "I mean just look at the measures you've driven him too!"

Rogue smiled sweetly, silently vexing to herself. Kitty was now the only one bent out of shape about Remy's delivery. She had not expected Jean, of all people, to not be outraged over the incident. Rogue was stunned and annoyed at the same time by the tall girl's behaviour. The other girls always looked to Jean to see how to react to things, and Jean's good spirit and sense of humour had just narrowly avoided the disaster Rogue and Remy had been hoping for. Still, it was kind of cool for Jean to take a bouquet full of condoms lightly. If anything, Rogue had been expecting another lecture from her on how awful a choice Remy was.

"I'm going with you on your date tonight," Kitty announced. "No if, ands, or buts. I'm calling referee on this one. In my opinion, he broke the decency rule."

"I guess that's okay." Rogue sighed in defeat, secretly happy that Kitty had now invited herself along. It would give Rogue a chance to retaliate.


	16. Chapter 16

Rogue was a little disappointed that the mansion seemed absurdly empty as she trotted her gift from the kitchen to her room. Jean and the other two girls had left the kitchen before Kitty and herself, but she hoped that at least Tabitha would spread the word about Remy's 'gift'.

"You aren't seriously going to keep all these are you?" Kitty asked incredulously as Rogue hauled her bouquet up to their room.

"Sure, why not? He bought them for me," Rogue answered fondly.

Kitty looked like she ate a bug. "Rogue, did you get hit over the head? He sent you _condoms_! It's really cruel considering your mutation."

"No, having sex with me without a condom would be cruel." Rogue laughed, enjoying the chance to finally make that kind of joke. "I'd think some sort of protection would get him a lot further along."

Kitty went remarkably pale. "Rogue! You're not thinking of… y'know… _are you_?"

"It's a seduction bet, Kitty. What do you think?" Rogue answered vaguely, dumping box after box of condoms into an empty desk drawer.

"I'm serious, Rogue! That's going too far."

Rogue figured she'd given Kitty enough razzing for one night. The tiny girl's concern was actually surfacing—a rare occasion indeed.

"I wouldn't do anything like that," Rogue answered honestly. "At least not this early into the bet."

"Rogue!" Kitty shrieked, her voice carrying all the way down the hall.

* * *

Jean was exhausted. She was lying flat on her back on top of her bed, seriously on the verge of sewing Kitty's mouth shut. If she heard that shrill voice shriek one more time today, she was digging out a needle and thread. The sooner Kitty left with Rogue on the 'date' the better.

Jean had managed to escape the kitchen before Rogue, and convinced everyone to '_come look outside at the craziest thing_'—which actually turned out to be Jean pointing wildly into the sky at nothing while everyone else including Scott, Kurt and unfortunately Storm, stared upwards trying to see what it was she saw. As insane as it made her look, the house was empty by the time Rogue left the kitchen with her bouquet. Jean could handle the weird and worried looks she received when she abruptly stated that whatever she saw in the sky was gone and left the crowd. She hid out in her room the rest of the day, finally averting disaster.

It was only a matter of time before Storm mentioned her strange behaviour to the Professor, and she'd be getting called into the man's office to 'talk'. Jean hated the idea of lying to her mentor, but if the Professor didn't already know about Remy's stunt, she had no intention of letting it slip. Jean maintained that the laughter she had seen in Rogue's eyes was a very good thing. It was like glimpsing an eclipse—rare and of great importance. Gambit could make Rogue smile even with his skewed sense of humour, and it was enough for Jean to continue her efforts.

She had decided she'd start off easy in her campaign for Gambit, talking to Colossus and Cannonball first. They were the most likely to accept the Cajun right off the bat. Both young men saw the good in absolutely everyone. She was also hoping to grab some more 'stories of virtue' from Colossus concerning Gambit. They had worked together under Magneto for a fair amount of time, and if Wanda had already caught Gambit recycling and changing tires, Colossus must be privy to something a little more notable.

Jean had phoned Wanda, letting her know that Rogue thought the bouquet was funny and seemed to get that it was a joke, despite Kitty's outrage. Wanda informed her that she hadn't discovered what Gambit was up to, and was rather annoyed with their cocky leader at the moment. She also pointed out that Kitty had called Lance and reamed him out over the phone. Kitty had insisted he show up to dinner and be accountable for Remy's behaviour as though he were the man's keeper. Jean did not want to be a fly on the wall for their date this evening at all.

* * *

Both looked complacently at the other while Kitty and Lance continued to argue and berate Remy's previous actions—in a nice restaurant, no less. Rogue tried to keep as straight a face as Remy managed to keep, but it was hard. Every so often, Remy would raise a cheeky eyebrow or wink at her. He managed to flirt without a word being said.

Rogue wanted nothing more than to gush over how brilliant the bouquet had been, and despised having Lance and Kitty along for that reason, among others. On the plus side, having them here would give her a chance to make her inappropriate scene.

Their table was set up more like a legal meeting than a date. It was actually the worst date they'd had yet. Kitty sat angrily beside Rogue, blaming Lance for Remy's behaviour. Across from Kitty sat Lance, who was becoming angrier at the blame being placed on his shoulders. Beside Lance, across from Rogue was the self-satisfied Cajun, who had caused the war between the two.

Rogue spent her time not listening to any of what Kitty and Lance were saying and droning on about. Instead she spent her time trying to drown in Gambit's eyes, which were sparkling a deep, dark red, like garnets.

"Look, we're here because Gambit deliberately crossed the decency line," Kitty practically spat at Lance from across the table while Remy let out a bored yawn.

"Come on!" Lance was pleading. "Rogue wasn't even offended, were you Rogue?"

Rogue didn't answer, on account of not paying attention to anything being said.

"Rogue!" Kitty barked.

"Chere?" Remy asked quietly, cocking his head to the side.

"Hmmmm?" She realized it wasn't just Remy who had been speaking to her as all eyes waited eagerly on her. "Uh, sorry, busy daydreaming."

"Please pay attention. This is important," Kitty cited in an exasperated tone.

"So was picturing him naked," Rogue replied back, nodding in Remy's direction.

Remy had to turn his head away in the opposite direction to hide his smirk, going so far as to discreetly cover his mouth with his hand. Rogue could still see the smile in his eyes, twinkling away, as if this was a normal scenario.

"You really don't need to be imagining that," Kitty answered, her voice fringing on annoyance.

"You're absolutely right. I _don't_ have to imagine it."

Remy caught the emphasis on the word 'don't' and turned back to give her a questioning look. She smiled her impish smile while casually picking up her water glass. She reached across the table and purposely dumped the glass all over him. He jumped as the shock of cold soaked through his clothes. All while staring at her in amused shock.

"Oh!" Rogue cried. "I am so sorry! How clumsy of me! Guess we'll have to get you out of those clothes."

"Not a problem, Chere," Remy responded with good nature while picking up his glass of water and deliberately pouring it all over her. "Accidents happen."

Kitty gasped in displeasure, while Lance frowned in embarrassment.

"You guys!" Kitty hissed, completely appalled. "We're in public!"

"How very unfortunate that both of us would end up in cold, wet clothes," Rogue spoke as if she were reading a cue card, completely ignoring Kitty and staring only at Remy.

"Perhaps we should get out of these cold, wet clothes and into something dry, warm, and queen-sized with a 300-thread count," Remy voiced in the same tone.

"Point!" Rogue announced sweetly.

The two stood simultaneously to leave, much to Lance and Kitty's chagrin.

As they were leaving the restaurant Lance swore out loud, "Damn it! He didn't pay his half of the bill. He just stiffed us with the check!"

* * *

"Can I just say that you are brilliant?" Rogue asked Remy when they pulled up to the Brotherhood house.

"Not as brilliant as you, ma cherie. I thought we'd be in that damn conference for hours!" Remy grinned, taking her hand and leading her towards the house.

"I'm freezing!" she exclaimed, half laughing. "So it can't have been that brilliant."

"Come on," he said as he opened the front door. "You can borrow some of my clothes."

Remy quietly closed the door, and the two snuck past the living room were Toad, Pyro, Pietro and Dukes were watching cartoons. They crept silently up the stairs, avoiding detection and attention.

They were almost to Remy's room when Pyro yelled out, "You have to do better than that, mate! You're proving to be a disgrace to the thieving community!"

"What? Gambit's back already!" Toad responded in urgent agitation at missing him.

Remy tipped his head back in grief as a mad clashing of furniture and thumping around went on below them. They heard Toad's unmistakable cry of pain, and then Pietro's hushed voice, "He's got _Rogue_ with him, you idiot."

The synced dawning 'oh's' around the room made Remy rub his temples anxiously before he turned to Rogue. "Well, that went well."

"I didn't know you had a pet a Toad?" Rogue teased, hiding her grin.

"I don't, it's a stray," he answered while opening his bedroom door for her to enter first.

"Hey, did anyone else notice that they were soaking wet?" Remy heard Pietro ask from downstairs before he shut his door.

Bringing Rogue to his place wasn't the most ideal background for a budding romantic interlude, but they were both wet and it was easier to take her here than have her take him to the mansion.

The first thing he did was turn on his stereo, which had loud, borderline metal music blaring through the speakers at an ear assaulting volume level. The grimace on her face prompted him to switch CD's and turn the volume down a single notch.

"It keeps them from listening in," Remy explained as he began searching through his dresser drawers for something she could wear.

He handed her a pair of drawstring gym pants and a T-shirt, which she gratefully accepted. She disappeared into his bathroom to change. While she was changing, he slipped out of his own wet clothes and into something dry, debating with himself whether or not to put on a shirt.

They would be alone in his room, and he hadn't quite decided on what sort of mood he should encourage. He opted to get fully dressed. The idea of coming on too strong was mortifying, especially when the only place to sit down in his room was on his bed. A single chair would have been nice right about now, but sadly his room was devoid of any comfortable seating arrangements other than his bed.

It was fine and dandy to insinuate that they would be using the bed to Kitty and Lance, but to imply it to her was an entirely different matter. So, to avoid any awkwardness, he started to make his bed. His theory was: '_why make a bed if he was planning on messing it up anyway?_' She emerged from the bathroom while he was tucking in the sheets.

"You don't need to straighten up on my behalf." She smiled as she walked towards him, too cute in his oversized clothes.

"Good manners," he responded as he tossed his comforter over the bed and straightened out the pillows. He gave a slight wave of his hand for to sit down and she did, neatly tucking her feet in underneath her on the edge of his bed.

They sat silently, both staring around the room.

"Did you need anything to drink?" he asked, kicking himself for forgetting his manners and not offering her a beverage earlier.

"No thanks, I'm good."

Are you comfortable?" he asked slowly. "We're here for a while—keeping up an image and all."

"Do you think we should jump up and down on your bed?" she ribbed.

"Maybe another night, it's suspiciously early for me to have coaxed a girl like you into my bed."

"A girl like me?"

"Yeah, y'know; classy," he answered, trying to downplay the compliment. "Besides, I'm sure we've pissed off Lance and Kitty enough for one evening. They're going to be hell to deal with, worse if Kitty thinks you've slept with me."

"Kitty won't be so bad, most of the time she's all hot air."

"Lance has challenged my authority since day one. The guy'll pick a fight with me over absolument anything," Remy answered with a bitter edge. "Sometimes I don't know why I even bother with this job."

It was the first time Rogue had ever heard him speak of his discontent. She'd seen it in his mind and memories, but he had never voiced it out loud. It worried her hearing him talk like that. Remy had a tendency to revert into patterns. Patterns that ended and started with him taking off and leaving.

"You're not planning on leaving are you?" she blurted out in alarm.

He gave her a sideways glance before he moved closer to her, grasping her waist gently. "I wouldn't take off without telling you first," he answered sincerely.

It was a good enough answer for her now, but she had caught his loophole in the phrasing. He said he'd tell her if he was leaving. He didn't say he wouldn't leave.


	17. Chapter 17

Remy didn't move his hands from her waist immediately. Rogue made no movement to rid herself of his prolonged grasp, so, he continued to hold his hands around her. He found that with her, it was always a struggle concerning how far he should go. If he had his way, she'd be in his arms and under his covers. It was tormenting to know he couldn't do all the things he wanted to with her, but at the same time, it was torture to think about not being with her at all.

He liked how comfortable he felt around her. It was like she was made for him, almost like he had a reason to be, a purpose, a goal in life.

It was scary to feel that way about someone else—so intense, so absolute. The idea that he could care so fiercely for someone other than himself was strange, uncharted territory to him. He had thought he'd loved her in New Orleans, but he was only beginning to love her then.

He had always known that the feeling was there somewhere. Ever since he first laid eyes on her, he somehow knew. It didn't mean he acknowledged it right away, but it was as if the cosmos had aligned and whispered, '_This is it, she's the one for you. It will never get better than this_.'

Surprisingly, he had somehow managed to obtain the best he could ever get. She was sitting cross-legged on his bed, wearing his clothes and yawning while his hands stayed planted on her waist. Time seemed to have very little meaning to him when he was with her. He was startled to glance at his clock and see what time it really was. He should be taking her back home.

"I suppose I should head home, it's almost curfew," she mused, stealing his thoughts and unwrapping herself from him. "I didn't realize it had gotten so late."

He wondered if it was too early in their relationship to beg her to stay. He followed her off the bed, keeping silent.

"Don't forget your clothes," he said instead of inviting her to stay longer.

"I thought I'd leave them here. Y'know, add to the illusion," she answered with shrug.

"That's clever," he answered, never failing to be amazed at how closely her thought patterns resembled his own.

* * *

Kitty looked like a bottle rocket ready to go off when Rogue got back to the mansion. Kitty was sitting in the main hall on the bottom steps that led up to the rooms, just like an angry parent. Jean was with her doing a poor job trying to calm her down. Rogue had no idea why Jean was even concerning herself with the matter. If Jean intended on keeping the peace in this place, she was going to have her hands full, because Rogue intended to only get worse in terms of the bet.

Kitty abruptly got to her feet, keeping on the step so she was the same height as Rogue.

"You cannot just tell a guy you want to see him naked and then dump water on him!" Kitty screeched. "Especially in a restaurant!"

Jean's face froze in an expression Rogue couldn't decipher when Kitty began to rage.

"Kitty—" Jean intercepted calmly, only to be ignored.

"And you cannot just let him dump water on you in an attempt to leave Lance and I with the dinner bill!" Kitty shrieked in high decibels.

It hadn't even occurred to Rogue that neither had paid for their dinner before leaving. It was actually really funny, although smiling right now would send Kitty over the edge.

"Kitty, this is a bet. We're getting down to crunch time here. You're going have to accept some outrageous behavior," Rogue interjected.

"You gave him a point for implying you should remove your wet clothes and crawl into bed with him!"

Rogue shrugged slightly.

Jean tried really hard not to laugh, but it was pretty amusing to listen to Kitty get angry over a bet she had started. So far, from the sound of things, both Rogue and Remy were now tied in points.

"Well, it was pretty enticing. Besides, if you hadn't _had_ to come along, I'm sure I could have gotten us another point. Instead, the date turned into some sort of business meeting. So I'm not sure which is more vulgar—our behaviour or yours!" Rogue snapped back.

"Are you saying I'm like a pimp!"

"Okay, you guys," Jean tried again. "Calm down. Kitty, you're being irrational. You want Rogue to win this bet, so let her do her thing. And, Rogue… try not to get carried away. I know Gambit's pushing the bar, but there are more subtle ways to seduce a man that work just as well."

Rogue couldn't believe her ears. It sounded like Jean was siding with her. Had hell frozen over? She supposed she had caused enough trouble for one night. Even though it was immensely satisfying to give Kitty a taste of her own medicine, Jean was right. She should cool it a bit before Kitty went ballistic.

"Alright," Rogue agreed, taking Remy's loophole approach. "I won't pull anymore crazy stunts like that in public."

She brushed past Kitty and climbed the stairs up to her room. Kitty marched up right behind her, perfectly pacified now. Jean simply shook her head. The whole bet was getting way out of hand. From what Jean had gathered from their heated conversation, Rogue had begun to bump up her strategy as well, still yielding to Gambit in the end and gaining him a point.

It wasn't like Rogue at all to draw attention to herself in public. But with Gambit encouraging her, Jean suspected they were far worse things Rogue could be doing instead of just throwing water on someone.

Jean knew from the moment Kitty came storming in from the date that Rogue had simply gotten tired of Lance and Kitty being around. It sounded like Gambit had too, and the two had conspired to leave and go somewhere private.

They had to have gone back to Gambit's place since Rogue was wearing his clothes. Jean noted that Rogue hadn't returned with her own clothes, even in her hands. Probably purposing leaving the garments at his place, she reasoned. Both of the bet's contestants were turning the bet into a much more intense showcase of bravado, and although Rogue said she'd tone it down, Jean highly doubted it.

If Jean had not been privy to the information regarding Gambit's true feelings for Rogue, she would have been concerned right now. Instead, she found their outrageous flirting cute and endearing. It was only a matter of time before one slipped up and they both realized they had fallen for each other.

She could tell that both were now having fun with the other in the confines of the bet. The smile in Rogue's eyes, and smirk in Gambit's voice proved it. Jean could hardly wait for the mutual attraction to dawn on them, but for now, Jean sensed that the two might step back and let Kitty and Lance's tempers cool.

* * *

Two days later, Kitty was annoyed again. There was no pleasing the girl at all. Kitty had wanted Rogue to tone it down, so she had. Rogue hadn't made any sort of move on Remy at all over the last two days. It was driving Kitty mad.

The bet was tied, and Rogue had purposely withdrawn her efforts. That wasn't to say that she hadn't seen Remy in those two days. The pair had snuck out to see each other on both nights. Remy revealed that Lance was furious with him, and that Remy had almost caused a break up between Lance and Kitty. Not being completely heartless himself, he had agreed to tone it down as well, much to Pyro's disappointment. The Aussie had found the house quite boring since Remy refused to pull any wild seduction stunts.

It was a usual, dull day chaperoning Kitty at the Brotherhood house. Rogue was lying on the floor on her stomach, chewing the end of her pen, attempting to work out some lesson plans for her class. It was distracting because Toad kept eating bugs from the windowsill, and Lance and Kitty had finally made up and were canoodling on the couch, engaged in their many stupid conversations. Dukes was glued to the TV as usual, this time with Pyro alongside him.

Remy was in the kitchen with a beer and a screwdriver, attempting to fix the toaster. Every so often, Rogue would smile to herself when she heard him curse in French. At least by the tone of his voice, she assumed he was swearing.

When the swearing increased, Kitty would nudge Rogue with her foot, in an attempt to get her to try to seduce Gambit while he was off guard. Rogue would turn and look blankly at Kitty. Kitty would shoot her eyes and jerk her head towards the entrance to the kitchen, indicating a perfect opportunity to entice Remy and pull into the lead again. The longer Rogue deliberately ignored her, the more persistent Kitty became.

Finally, after getting a particularly hard kick from Kitty, Rogue sat up and angrily mouthed out the word 'fine' to Kitty.

Rogue turned her attention to the kitchen doorway. "Remy?" she called sweetly.

The French cursing stopped, and Remy poked his head around the corner. He was about to answer her when she suddenly lifted up her shirt and bra, flashing him her breasts.

Remy's jaw was not the only one to drop, nor were his eyes the only ones to widen. However, he'd been the only one to witness the event full on, so his reaction time was delayed more than the rest. Rogue had rendered him speechless—along with everyone else in the room.

When he could finally speak, he was still staring at her now covered chest with a shocked longing. He could manage to say two words, "Thank you."

Realizing the atmosphere had suddenly changed, Toad pulled his face from the window and looked around confused. "What? What happened? Did I miss something?" he asked in a quick panic, darting his eyes around the room.

"I only saw it from behind, but you definitely missed something, mate," Pyro answered in a bit of awe.

Dukes, who sat beside Pyro had an embarrassed, red face. Kitty's face was contorted in aghast horror, while Lance kept swallowing, his eyes unable to return to a normal size.

"Dude, you look loooovestruck!" Toad chuckled to Gambit, hoping to find out what he missed.

"I am," Remy answered in a slow daze, still keeping his eyes on Rogue. Gradually, he regained his composure. "So, cherie, are those B's?"

"Maybe," she answered with Remy's favourite smile.

"I'm guessing they are. I've got a feel for these kinds of things."

"I bet you do." She smirked coyly. "But maybe you need a little more hands on experience since they aren't B's."

"Mon Dieu, that's like ten points!" Remy moaned in joy, almost sliding down the wall in bliss.

"One. It counts as one," Lance interrupted sternly.

Kitty yanked Rogue out of the house shortly after that.


	18. Chapter 18

It was good to be out of the mansion again. Rogue should have expected Kitty to go off the deep end regarding her 'flashing' stunt. Honestly, she didn't see what the big deal was. So Remy saw her breasts? Big deal. It's not like anyone else had. She supposed it made a difference to Kitty, simply because Kitty had no idea that while she and Lance concocted this ridiculous bet, Rogue was actually dating Gambit on the side.

It was rather funny that Kitty yanked her abruptly from the Brotherhood house mostly so that Remy didn't have time to try and score his point on her and tie the bet again, rather than as a form of decency. It was actually Lance causing the stink this time. Kitty refused to let Gambit retaliate, saying that Rogue's move, although bold, was perfectly acceptable. This statement solidified a new clause in the bet, along with new anger.

Kitty and Lance were now not only tagging along, but planning where and when the dates were as well. Thankfully, they had no say as to when and where Rogue met Remy outside the bet. Speaking of which, she hurried along the shadows of the cages and pens to meet Remy, unable to shake the nervous excitement pooling in her stomach. She hadn't had a chance to see him or talk to him after he'd seen her breasts. Rogue could see his form in the dark, leaning in a relaxed pose against the railing and watching the alligators.

Rogue found it highly amusing to see Remy's hands so fidgety when they met at their usual haunt. She could tell that he wanted to ask if her offer from earlier still stood, but he was holding off, mostly likely holding on to his notion of good manners. It was funny how manners had nothing to do with their antics inside the bet, but had everything to do outside of it. It was hard to believe that Gambit could be a gentleman and keep his hands to himself.

Rogue appreciated his efforts to restrain himself from pawing, but she also didn't think she'd mind if he did. She almost felt like saying, '_Just grab them already, I know you want to!_' She was sure it'd be better than the mouthwatering stares he continually gave her chest throughout the evening.

It was sort of cruel to maintain this 'look but don't touch' policy, but that was just how things had to be with her. Truth was, she couldn't be touched—at least skin to skin—and if Remy planned on being with her, he'd have to warm up to the idea.

"I'm not sure if I can top you flashing your breasts," he said finally, unable to keep his mouth shut any longer.

"You can't think of _one_ thing you'd flash me?" she mocked warmly.

"Had I not been blind sighted by Heaven earlier and rendered a gaping idiot, I would have flashed something back."

"You made a very cute gaping idiot," she teased.

"Here we go with the 'cute' again." Remy sighed, throwing his hands up in the air in playful frustration. "How many times must I explain that I'm handsome? Not cute, devilishly handsome."

"I suppose as often as you stare at my breasts."

Remy opened his mouth to object then closed it with a sideways grin. "How can I not stare now? Who knows when they'll make another appearance, and I certainly wouldn't want to miss it."

"I hate to break it to you, but I won't be flashing them as often as you think." She laughed.

"That's a shame," Remy answered, leaning his back against the railing. "I like mingling with divinity."

"Then start mingling," she answered with a blush and she stepped closer to him.

She didn't have to tell him twice, as he tentatively reached out to cup a breast. She slid her arms around his neck as he moved his empty hand up her side to her other breast. His face was one of elated joy as his hands rubbed along her chest.

"They're C's," he announced proudly.

Rogue gave a surprised laugh. "Yeah."

"I must say, I really enjoy the hands on experience," he quipped with a delightful wink.

"What a coincidence," she replied. "So do I."

"Well, y'know, if you ever need any hands on experience with my anatomy, by all means, feel free," he offered with an almost shaky voice, as if he wasn't sure he should be saying it.

She raised her eyebrows. "That's hardly what I consider proper exploration—" she began as Remy started to apologize. She raised her finger to stop him and let her finish, "—In front of all these innocent alligators."

Remy exhaled a sigh of relief. "And where, might I ask, is a good place for that sort of exploration?"

"I don't know." She smiled coyly. "But not if front of alligators… or Toads."

"Have you ever climbed into a house through a second story window?" he asked.

"No, I can't say I have."

"That's funny, 'cause I know this quaint little place where I keep my stuff. The only catch is it's surrounded by nosey goons, so we'd have to take an alternate entrance through a window."

"Sounds exciting," she replied, meeting his eyes.

"It might be a better place to discuss our exploration options further."

"I'm pretty sure we'll have little to discuss once we get there."

Remy gave an anxious bit of a laugh. "So, just so we're both clear, we're not toying with each other here?" he asked seriously and almost a little too urgently. The idea of becoming somewhat physical with Rogue was like obtaining the Holy Grail to him.

"We're outside the bet right now, aren't we?"

"Please just give a 'yes' or a 'no'," he practically begged since his mind was preoccupied with naughty thoughts, and he was incapable of figuring out coy word play at this point.

"I'm not toying with you."

"Ah, remerciez Dieu!" he answered, grabbing her arm. "Let's go!"

"Wow, way to show restraint," she answered sarcastically.

"You've practically just handed yourself to me on a silver platter, you really can't expect any less from me," he answered breathlessly as he rushed towards the zoo's exit, dragging her excitedly with him.

"I always did like your enthusiasm," she answered as he gave her a boost up over the fence.

"And for our rendition of making out, expect a lot of it," he retorted between the fence bars before climbing fluently over the fence himself.

Rogue liked his wording. In one simple, flirty sentence he'd managed to reveal how little her mutation bothered him. He understood that if they were going to have a real relationship, they would need to adjust the conventional things couples did, such as making out. That wasn't to say that she couldn't kiss him on occasion, it just meant that the majority of the time they planned on having him remain conscious.

He didn't hide his excitement or anticipation very well, and it made Rogue feel incredibly attractive and equally giddy. There was no mistaking that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. After several dates and insane flirting with all sorts of innuendos during the bet, a lot of sexual tension had added up between the two of them, and Rogue had hit her breaking point. It appeared that Remy had hit his breaking point much earlier, most likely during the glimpse of her breasts.

Remy had no intention of being interrupted by the members of the Brotherhood and parked his bike down the street, opting walk silently the rest of way to the house. The two snuck through the shadows in the yard, keeping very quiet. There was no doubt that Remy had done this several times, and Rogue followed every movement, having no desire to get caught.

Within a few short, acrobatic minutes, both were sliding in through his bedroom window. They took a moment to straighten up and get their bearings before falling into each other's arms. Remy knew his way around his room in the dark far better than she did, and with a severe neediness, tugged her in the direction of his bed. They tumbled backwards onto the bed with her landing on top.

It was all smiles between the two in the dark as their clothed bodies united in a rousing display of hands-on mauling on both ends.

Remy had a really hard time keeping it above the clothes. It was tricky to remember that heavy petting above their clothing was like making out without the lips, and was not actually a form of foreplay turning into intercourse like it had used to be to him. He had to constantly remind himself that this was not leading to sex tonight. Not that he would complain if it did, but he knew she wouldn't be staying the night.

"Stay the night," he moaned softly in her ear anyway, just in case she decided to change her mind and spend the rest of the evening here with him.

"This counts as early morning," she replied back in her usual playful tone while roaming her hands over his backside.

"Then stay the morning," he countered, rubbing a hand up her thigh.

"And when do you propose we sleep?" She sighed with lust, moving her hands up along his hips.

"How about on the date Kitty and Lance drag us on tonight?" he answered with his hands back on her breasts.

"Hmmmm, I forgot about that one. What time is that again?" Rogue replied. Kitty's bet meant so little to her right now.

"Lance and I are picking you and Kitty up at eight for a double date in karaoke hell."

"Karaoke? You're kidding?"

"Mais non, ma cherie. Lance decided it was lame enough to be marginally safe, and I wholeheartedly agreed with him."

"It's not going to be safe is it?"

"Pas une chance—I mean, not a chance." He grinned wickedly. "I'll serenade you tonight, Je promets."

"Sounds nice." She smirked. "But if you're singing, you won't be sleeping."

Remy groaned and rolled his body off of hers. "Then I suppose I ought to get you back home," he remarked with disappointment. "Une song, duex more dates and we're free of this ridiculous bet."

* * *

**Translations:** _"Ah, remerciez Dieu!"_ – "Oh thank God!"

"_Mais non, ma cherie_" – "But no, my darling"

"_Pas une chance_" – "Not a chance", "_Je promets._" – "I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

Jean sat as still as she could at the kitchen table, smiling politely while Colossus sketched her. She had gotten up early to track Piotr down, as he was one of the mansion's earliest risers.

"So, about Gambit?" Jean began.

Piotr laughed. "You American girls and your boys!"

"What? No, no, I'm not interested in Gambit for myself," Jean explained, rather mortified by the idea. That was all she needed was some ridiculous rumour about herself and Gambit circulating the mansion. This was exactly the sort of reason why she was up early with just Piotr in the kitchen and not everyone else.

"You are having very keen interest in him, though."

"Yes, but _for Rogue_… and I was thinking maybe the team…" she trailed off quietly.

"This is most excellent idea."

"Really? You think so?" Jean asked excitedly, leaning forward.

"Jean Grey, if you would please be sitting still."

"Sorry, Pete," she answered, moving back to her original position as Piotr erased lines from his sketchbook. "So why do you think it's a good idea? To have Gambit join the team, I mean."

"He is liking the Rogue very much, and lovers should be together, not apart."

"Wow. That's very poetic of you," Jean answered a little surprised.

The big man blushed, deliberately down casting his eyes and focusing on his page. "Gambit, he is not so bad as everyone think. He make good team member."

"Why's that?"

"He feed stray."

"What?" Jean asked puzzled. "I'm not sure I understand."

"I catch him one day, out back of warehouse looking guilty, and I immediately know he is up to something. Later, I discover he is feeding baby kittens out back. Bringing trays of milk to drink."

"He was _feeding stray kittens_?" Jean could hardly say it with a straight or believable face.

"I know then that he is no villain. Yet, he is not blackmailed to be there like I am."

"I can't really picture him doing that."

"That is what he wants," Piotr explained patiently. "He is like animal in camouflage. Pretending to be something he is not, because he knows not what he is."

Piotr tilted his head, critiquing his work and put his pencil down, turning his sketchpad towards Jean.

Jean smiled. "That really looks like me. You're amazing, Piotr."

"Would you like to see the ones I draw of him?"

"He let you draw him?"

Colossus laughed again. "Of course he does! In exchange I learn to play funny card game with him."

"So, would you say that you two are friends?" Jean asked eagerly. Her task would be that much easier if Gambit and Colossus were actually friends. Colossus was thought rather highly of throughout the mansion.

"Yes, yes," Piotr waved impatiently. "We play the basketball once a month."

"Basketball!"

"Yes, it is game that involves ball and basket—"

"I'm sorry, I know what basketball is, I was just surprised that you guys play," Jean answered, feeling slightly embarrassed by the small language barrier.

Piotr didn't quite understand. "How is this not easy to believe? We are both tall men?"

Jean couldn't help but laugh as she gently patted Piotr's arm. "It's very believable that you guys meet once a month to play basketball," Jean reassured.

"You are tall girl, perhaps you would play one day?"

"If you can help me get Gambit on the team for Rogue, I will definitely play basketball with you two." Jean grinned.

"It is easy task. We just speak with Professor."

Jean shifted uncomfortably. "I know Xavier will say yes, and Gambit would be invited onto the team, but I'm not so sure everyone else would like the idea so much right now."

"Ah, you are meaning your boyfriend," Colossus answered knowingly. "He is, how you say, very straight and narrow?"

"Exactly!" Jean replied. "Scott has a lot of input in the team since the Professor appointed him Captain. And right now, I'm afraid he and Gambit would clash, which would cause a lot of problems."

Colossus pondered for a moment. "Rogue's brother may not be liking this idea so much either."

"Kurt will definitely go into protective brother mode when he finds out that Rogue really likes Gambit." Jean sighed. "He's okay with it now because he doesn't think Rogue has any feelings for Gambit, or the other way around."

Colossus gave furrowed brow, realizing the difficult task at hand.

"I don't think Cannonball will mind, or Bobby… possibly Tabitha, but I'm not sure the rest would be so excited," Jean continued.

"Then we most certainly have work cut out for us."

"You'll help?"

"Of course I will be helping my good friend Jean Grey help my good friend Gambit get on team." Piotr beamed at her with absolute confidence.

"Thanks, Piotr. You have no idea how much I appreciate this," Jean answered, relieved she wasn't alone.

"Come, let us go find Cannonball. I will show you pictures another day," the giant teddy bear proclaimed, closing his sketchbook.

Jean couldn't have been more thankful to have him on her side.

By the time lunch rolled around, Jean and Colossus had managed to convince Cannonball, Bobby and Amara that Gambit possibly joining the team would be a great idea. In turn, Bobby had convinced Jamie, while Sam talked to Jubilee. Amara argued with Tabitha, who was worried that she'd be replaced as the resident mischief maker.

Still Jean had the very daunting task of convincing Scott while Piotr offered to speak with Kurt.

"I have sister of my own. I am understanding him," Piotr said simply as they headed off in opposite directions, Jean to find Scott, and Piotr to find Kurt.

Jean was amazed at the level of secrecy everyone involved was keeping. It was rare that information of this magnitude was kept hush hush around the mansion. It showed her just how important Gambit being accepted easily onto the team was to those involved. She was about to knock on Scott's door when Amara came rushing up to her.

"Tabby's in!" the timid girl whispered excitedly. "I convinced her that Rogue would be less crabby in the mornings with Gambit as a permanent resident."

Jean laughed. "Nice work, Magma."

The girl smiled brightly, before catching up to Sam and Jubilee who were waiting for her at the end of the hall. Jean took a deep breath and rehearsed her arguments in her head and knocked on Scott's door.

Dealing with Scott was not so pleasant. As usual, anytime someone brought something up that he didn't want to discuss, or agree with, he brushed them off. Having this habit include Jean made it a severe flaw on his part.

As much as Jean hated arguing with Scott, she hated being undermined more.

"I don't want him on the team," Scott answered briskly.

"If you could just hear me out—"

"Jean, I know it's in your nature to play Good Samaritan, but this guy, he's bad news. Not only has he aided Magneto numerous times, but he actively kidnapped Rogue, and now he's back with the Brotherhood."

"No one knows for sure he _kidnapped_ her," Jean argued back, knowing full well the truth behind that story. "And even if he did, Rogue _defended_ him. Come on, Scott, you have to give people a chance."

"And you give people too many chances, Jean."

"I can't believe you're not even going to consider this!" Jean fumed. "You're so stubborn!"

"If you go to the Professor, I'm objecting. I have a say in the team."

"And I have just as much say in the team as you do!" Jean argued. "You may be the Captain, but I'm his best student!"

"Look, I don't want to fight with you over this. If you would just take a minute to see this from my perspective—"

"We wouldn't be having this argument if you would just look at my point of view!"

Jean was at her wit's end with Scott. She doubted she'd convince him at all at this rate. She hoped Piotr was having better luck with Kurt.

* * *

Rogue had begrudgingly gotten up, still tired from last night. She was opening her mouth in a lazy yawn outside her bedroom door when Jean came storming out of Scott's room, almost bowling her over.

"You pig-headed jerk!" Jean shouted angrily with her fists balled tightly at Scott, before muttering an apology to Rogue.

"Jean, wait!" Scott pleaded, desperately chasing her down the hall. "I didn't mean it like that!"

It was too late, and Jean had already slammed her door in his face, in typical Jean fashion. Rogue had no idea what they were fighting about this time, but Jean was really upset. Rogue had seen her pretty upset on occasion, but not like this. Perhaps this time Scott actually did something viable in incur her anger, but Jean had her days where she was a bit higher strung than everyone else. On those days, it was best she was avoided. Rogue imagined it was the byproduct of being too perfect all the time.

Rogue couldn't help but linger around and watch Scott's pathetic attempts to pacify the red dragon through her door, until eventually he dropped his arms in defeat and sighed to himself.

"Way to go, Summers, and right before Valentine's Day," he moaned in disbelief.

"Come on, Scott, you know Jean'll forgive you. She always does," Rogue placated softly, drawing his attention to her.

Scott gave a shrug and a half-assed smile. "You're not just getting up, are you?" he asked, watching her fight another yawn.

"Yeah," Rogue answered, keeping vague and cool.

"Kitty mentioned you were sleeping in a lot these past couple days," Scott answered and Rogue immediately picked up the notes of concern in his voice. "Not because of this ridiculous bet I hope?"

"No, no just up reading late, I bought a new series and can't seem to put it down," Rogue lied convincingly.

Listen, Rogue?" Scott began while nervously scratching the back of his head. "I heard you were going out with Kitty and Lance tonight on a double date, and I was wondering if maybe Jean and I could come along? I think she'd really like that, and it'd help me get out of the dog house."

Rogue wasn't sure how to answer. If Kitty and Lance didn't appreciate all of her and Remy's crazy antics, Scott most definitely would not. At the same time, Scott had money riding on the bet as well, so why should he deserve the kid glove treatment? He was just as involved in the whole thing as anyone else. Still...

"I guess so," Rogue answered, not entirely sure about it,."But Rem—Gambit and I are still in the middle of the bet, and things are quite intense these days. You might want to be prepared for that."

"So long as you aren't going to flash him again," Scott reprimanded.

For the first time, Rogue's cheeks coloured concerning the incident.

"No, already played that hand." She laughed, suddenly feeling very nervous. Maybe it was because she had always had a bit of a crush on Scott that talking about flashing another man made her embarrassed. Or maybe it was the reproachful, parent-like stare she was receiving from him regarding it. He was better than Kitty was with that stare.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I kinda feel I should," Scott began and Rogue dreaded his lecture. "Guys are a lot different from girls when it comes to that kind of stuff, and I think you should be careful not to lead him on."

_Little late for that, Scott, _she thought to herself.

"Scott." Rogue frowned, finding her annoyance level increasing suddenly. "It's a seduction bet. The whole point is to lead the opponent on."

"Yeah, I know, but that guy is… well, I just don't want to see anything bad happen," Scott finished, surprisingly taking a hint from her unpleasant frown and quitting while he was ahead.

Why did everyone have the worst opinion about Remy?

"It's all in good, clean fun, Scott," Rogue answered. "Just remember that tonight."

* * *

The moment her door was slammed shut in Scott's '_holier than thou'_ face Jean was on the phone to Wanda to explain the downturn of their plans. It only became more aggravating when Wanda voiced her own complications to their fast unraveling plan to get Gambit on the X-team.

"He's been taking off at night," Wanda told her in a hushed voice. "And I never know if he's coming back."

"You don't think he'd just take off in the night for good without actually telling anyone?" Jean asked, trying not worry.

"The way Lance has been on his case, I wouldn't hold it past him. He's always been rather sneaky that way," Wanda proclaimed. "I've gone from trying to start fights, to trying to stop them. It doesn't help with Pyro here, either. That guy encourages _everything_."

"Where do you think he's going?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good if he's sneaking off to do it."

Jean was about to reply that maybe Gambit just wasn't meant to be on their team, especially if he was conducting shady business at night, but a conversation outside her door caught her ear.

"_You're not just getting up, are you?"_ Scott was asking someone.

"_Yeah,"_ Rogue's voice answered.

"_Kitty mentioned you were sleeping in a lot these past couple days. Not because of this ridiculous bet I hope?"_

"_No, no just up reading late, I bought a new series and can't seem to put it down."_

Jean froze as she let the wheels in her head process this new information.

Gambit sneaking out at night…

Rogue always tired…

"Has he started disappearing just within the past few days?" Jean asked Wanda quickly.

"Yeah," Wanda answered suspiciously. "How did you know it just recently became a frequent occurrence?"

"Because Rogue's been particularly tired the past few days, always sleeping in past noon," Jean answered.

Wanda let out a low gasp. "They're sneaking out together!"

"Not only that, look at the elevation in their bet tactics within the past few days. Each one of late has been deliberately pissing off both Kitty and Lance," Jean added as the pieces fit snuggly together. "They've teamed up and are working together. I'm sure of it!"

"It certainly explains why Rogue was purring into Gambit's ear over the phone for the condom bouquet. No sane girl would react like that."

"Or him sending the bouquet in the first place."

"And Rogue having no problem flashing him her bare breasts. Pyro is still talking about that."

"Unbelievable! I feel so stupid not putting this together sooner."

"You and me both," Wanda replied dryly.

There was a harsh knock at Jean's door.

"Someone's at my door, we'll have to talk later!" Jean whispered urgently before hanging up the phone.

She quickly opened her door to see Scott looking incredibly apologetic.

"Jean," he sighed in defeat, "I am willing to at least observe this guy and see if I can agree with you."

Jean couldn't contain her smile. "Really?"

"Really, and to prove that I'm not going to brush this off, I've arranged for us to go out with Kitty, Lance, and Rogue and Gambit tonight on their 'date'," Scott continued. "Karaoke sounds fun, right?"

"Yeah." Jean's smile quickly turned fake.

Scott observing Gambit's behaviour on a forced bet date was not going to give him the impression he wanted in a future teammate. Especially when both Gambit and Rogue were going well out of their way to be obnoxious in some kind of payback towards the bet and those involved. Jean opened her mouth to explain to Scott the true nature of Rogue and Gambit's roles in the bet, except Rogue was still out in the hallway within ear shot and Jean refused to risk Rogue finding out just how much she and Wanda knew about what was going on.

Jean grinned happily at Scott while groaning miserably inside. She was going to be doing major damage control tonight. She just knew it.


	20. Chapter 20

Scott sat quietly and judgmentally at the small, crowded table the three couples sat at in the karaoke club. He never said so much as a word to anyone but Jean, much to Jean's relief and annoyance. However, he kept a careful, guarded eye on Gambit; studying all his words and movements. Jean knew Scott was storing them away for a long report he'd no doubt recite back to her later.

Jean found herself incredibly anxious that night, twisting her drink straw nervously around the ice in her beverage. She really felt for poor Gambit. He was in the midst of a test that he no idea he was even taking. Jean knew it was a bad idea to be here, but Scott had been unrelenting and insisted upon it. She was sure he was just measuring Gambit up for failure, coming along on a bet date.

She doubted that neither Rogue nor Gambit would consider behaving while Scott was in their presence, and it wasn't like she could just flat out tell them to. No, that would have the opposite effect Jean wanted. She would have to weather the storm out along with Kitty and Lance, who looked as jittery and suspicious at the two 'daters' as she did.

Both Gambit and Rogue were oblivious to Jean's efforts to bring them together on the same team. If Rogue found out what Jean and Wanda had been plotting, the girl would be furious at Jean for interfering. Jean assumed that Gambit would react the same way, having his male pride wounded or some ridiculousness like that.

She turned her nervous gaze towards Kitty and Lance. Both looked like embarrassed parents at their wit's ends, constantly monitoring their 'children', and waiting to catch any misbehaviour and jump on it right away. Tension was the overall feeling at the table tonight, and neither Rogue nor Gambit had done anything but whisper in each other's ears and snicker to themselves.

The more Jean watched the secretive couple, the stupider she felt. It was so obvious that were a couple outside this bet, she could see it plain as day now that her perspective on the situation had changed. She felt a swell of satisfaction watching the two, and was incredibly happy with their union. Frankly, it was about time that Rogue had connected properly with another human being. Her constant withdrawn, anti-social behaviour was always a serious concern of Jean's.

It wasn't to say that Rogue didn't interact with people—she did—she just never really made any deep, lasting connections. If she did, she had a tendency to pull away, immediately closing herself off, either untrusting of herself or the other party. Now, she was quite intimate with Gambit; their idea to turn on the bet had made them partners in crime, had brought them closer together.

Once again, it was plainly obvious to Jean that both were fed up with the bet. They had had enough of being poked, prodded and displayed for everyone else's amusement. So in turn, they had teamed up, deciding to amuse themselves with the silly bet, and somewhere along the way, admitted they liked each other _to_ each other.

Jean had to fight to keep from revealing anything at all. The idea that these two had to sneak out to see each other during a bet based on seducing the other was ironically funny. She could only imagine how Kitty would react when the two revealed what was going on backstage during the show. Since Jean had come to accept that they were plotting highly entertaining and outlandish seduction stunts, she couldn't believe how stupid Lance had been to bring them to a karaoke club. The whole scene was just begging for disaster. For her part in all this, Jean couldn't let Scott leave with a bad opinion of Gambit. She was already preparing herself for the onslaught she knew would unfold.

Gambit and Rogue were being too good right now.

Much too docile.

The whole evening was a powder keg waiting to go off with Rogue holding the matches and Gambit, the spark.

Something was brewing, and Jean wasn't the only one on her guard. Kitty was suddenly much more nervous, wringing her hands together, while Lance had developed a bit of an eye twitch. Both jumped liked scared rabbits when Remy reached for his drink. Rogue smirked, while amusement danced through the Cajun's eyes.

They were loving it.

Scott, however, was not. Jean could see the mirthless look on his face. This was not going to end well, she knew it. And yet, she was determined to stay optimistic and see this through, if not for anyone but Rogue. They were hardly friends, but Jean had a fierce determination when it came to doing what was best for someone, and although no one else could see it right now, Gambit was what was best for her.

Lance almost spilt his drink all over Kitty as Gambit suddenly reached towards the song menu in the middle of the table. The tall, lithe man with the dark eyes had actually reached out and caught Lance's drink with his other hand before Kitty's white blouse was covered in cola. He placed the drink back on the table before slinking back to the comfort of Rogue. He carelessly flipped through the song lists.

"You're not going to sing are you?" Lance asked almost fearful, but trying to sound mocking. "Because you said earlier that karaoke was a waste of time and for pathetic people."

"Yeah," Kitty chimed in anxiously, "only total spazzes sing."

"We're in a karaoke club," Remy answered. "The whole point is to sing, most likely badly."

"You said you weren't going to!" Lance hissed in a panic. "You made fun of these people and this place!"

"Well, that was before I got here and was immersed in the culture of karaoke. Now I want to join my fellow brethren and sing," Remy answered in a pleasant, upbeat tone.

"I happen to adore being serenaded," Rogue replied slyly.

_Out come the matches…_

Jean watched in anticipated agony as the silent movie from their subtext was about to play out.

_And here comes the spark…_

"There you have it," Remy announced, completely convinced and getting up from his chair, much to the protests of Lance.

Kitty had already covered her mouth with her hands in wide eyed horror, and Lance had a very pained, nervous expression on his face. Scott remained a stone in expression. Rogue turned to the stage with a smug happiness as Gambit reached the stage and handed the DJ his song card before leaning in close and saying something to the guy. The DJ grinned a devious grin as Gambit moved confidently and self-assured to the front of the stage.

The song started playing as Remy picked up the mic.

"Oh my God," Scott whispered in Jean's ear at the exact time Jean recognized the song. "There is no way _that's_ on the playlist."

Scott snatched up the song menu, tracing his finger carefully down the lists while Jean watched with a fretful stare. She already knew the song wasn't on the list and that when Gambit had spoken to the DJ, he was also paying the guy off to play this particular song.

Remy hit the chorus in total, reckless abandon and garnered many cheers from the female patrons of the club, the loudest being Rogue.

"Jean…" Scott bit tensely under his breath.

"You have to admit, he does a pretty good Trent Reznor," Jean commented cheerfully as Remy continued to belt out the infamous Nine Inch Nails song.

"He's going to get us kicked out of here," Scott practically snarled.

Lance and Kitty were both beyond mortification, and arguing again amongst themselves while sinking lower in their seats.

"It's not my fault, Kitty! He specifically said he'd die first before making an ass of himself singing!" Lance pleaded lowly.

"There is no way that Rogue would pull something so crass," Kitty answered in a haughty tone right before a wildly 'whoo hoooing' Rogue shimmied out of her underwear and tossed it up on the stage for Remy to catch.

Which he did.

The look on Scott's face told Jean that there was no way in hell she could fix this.

* * *

**Author's note:** _For all those who didn't catch the song Remy chose to serenade Rogue with, it's 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails. Anyone who has ever been in a bar or a pool hall will have heard this song, either played by the DJ or on a Jukebox. It's a notorious song for f-ing and more often than not, dance floors are packed with bodies doing borderline bedroom acts to it._


	21. Chapter 21

Jean ran desperately after Scott down the darkened street towards his car. She knew, knew, _knew_ that Scott never should have come. He didn't understand the true nature of the bet, and she hadn't had time to explain. It was all a game to Gambit and Rogue, a game to see how far they could go. None of their insane capers meant anything at all to the duo, except for a good laugh. It was part of their dynamic as a couple. They had developed a very wry and often low brow sense of humour regarding the bet. Jean understood it. She was sure that had she been bullied into the same position they were she would react the same way and lash out in total anarchy.

"Scott!" she called in despair as she finally reached him.

"Jean, there is absolutely nothing you can say to me that would make me reconsider my decision," Scott answered back in anger.

"But you don't understand what's going on!"

He whirled around to face her. "I don't care what's going on, Jean. We've just been kicked out of a public place all because of that guy. What do you think the Professor will say when he finds out we've been out tarnishing the school's name?"

Jean had a few things to say about his reasoning. Firstly, Rogue had a hand in their being thrown out of the club, not just Gambit. And second, no one knew they were from Xavier's. They were just a group of rowdy teens. Well, a group with _two_ rowdy teens.

"Are you going to tell me that you didn't notice him hold doors open and pull chairs out for Rogue?"

"If you think that proves he's decent, you obviously weren't listening closely to the song lyrics."

"And catching Lance's drink before it spilt all over Kitty? He could have let it fall on her."

"So what? Lot's of people have quick reflexes on the team already."

"Alright," Jean stated, placing her hands on her hips. "How about him tipping the coat check girl even after he'd been thrown out? Who the hell does that Scott? Drops a twenty into the tip jar on his way out after being _told_ to leave?"

"Okay, I'll admit that one seemed a little odd," Scott answered, giving in a little bit.

"And did you not notice how incredibly happy Rogue was?"

"She wasn't smiling that much."

"Then obviously you weren't watching her eyes closely enough. They smiled the whole evening for him."

"Doesn't mean he's reciprocating the feeling."

"For all the careful watching you did, you didn't notice a damn thing." Jean sighed in anger. "How can it not be so obvious to you?"

"And what exactly should be so obvious to me?" he answered with his own anger rising up again.

Jean threw her hands in the air in exasperation. Why didn't anyone see it? How could no one else get it? "They're _dating_, Scott!"

"No, this is bet of seduction, Jean. Clearly, you're getting confused with the whole idea of this thing—"

"They _are_ dating! The two have been sneaking out together outside the bet! That's why Rogue's so tired all the time. Bet by day, Gambit by night. All this obnoxious bet crap, they're doing it on purpose!" Jean practically yelled in frustration. "They're playing everyone involved in the bet, Scott, even you."

"What the hell for?"

"Wouldn't you be fed up if you had some bossy little pseudo-parent following you around, monitoring your every move? Wouldn't you be acting out?"

"Well, I can't say that _I_ would, but I guess I can see you're point a little bit."

"A little is all I need." Jean sighed in exhausted relief. _Finally_ things were starting to go her way.

* * *

Remy handed her back her panties once they were outside the club and alone. Scott had stormed off furiously to his car with Jean running after. Kitty and Lance left without them, stranding both him and Rogue on the empty street. He averted his eyes as she dipped back into her underwear. The night had gone off better than he could have planned it. Up until Rogue spoke.

"Do you think we took it too far?" she asked, a little concerned.

"I don't think it's really that hard to get thrown out of a place."

"I mean with everyone. Scott's pissed, and well Kitty and Lance are—"

"Furious enough to call this whole thing off."

"It's only one more date, Remy."

"I thought we wanted to be out of this thing?"

"Well, yeah." Rogue hesitated. "But not at the cost of our friends."

"They're not my friends."

"So? They're still mine," she replied defensively. "And I don't like hurting them."

"Why was tonight any different? We've pulled stunts like this before in front of Lance and Ki—"

"Because Scott and Jean were there!"

"You told me you weren't friends with Jean."

"Yeah, but I'm friends with Scott!"

Remy frowned. He didn't like the desperation in her voice when she said Summers's name. Why should Scott's opinion of her matter so much to her?

"You didn't have to throw your panties at me. You could have chosen not to," he answered a little too condescending.

Rogue glared at him and his unexpected words. "You're right. I shouldn't have, but we also shouldn't have gotten so spiteful, and what's worse is you don't even care!" she shouted angrily. "You don't even care that we might have broken up two couples tonight!"

"I hardly think we have anything to do with their problems," Remy answered back in lofty tone.

"You know what? Make that three couples, Remy," she cried back before she turned her back to him and began walking away.

Hell.

Had she just dumped him?

"Rogue?" he called, shell shocked after getting the meaning behind her words.

She still kept walking, didn't even turn around. "Learn to give a damn, Remy," she shouted back with a shaky voice.

He knew she was crying. His instincts were to run and catch up with her, do everything in his power to appease her and make her happy again.

Make her want him again.

But he stood silently, watching her go and finding that as much as he wanted to chase her, he knew there was no point. She was angry and she needed her space. She didn't want to be anywhere near him right now. If she did, she wouldn't have been walking further and further away. More troubling to him was that he didn't quite understand why she was so upset and angry in the first place. So her friends didn't like him, so what? As far as he could tell nobody did.

Except her.

Well, not right now.

Remy let out a confused sigh. She was mad because her friends were mad. She was mad because she said he didn't care, which wasn't true. He cared about her, so in an extension to her he should try to care about her friends. Was that it? Was that what he was supposed to be doing? For all his reputation as a ladies' man, he didn't get women at all.

He decided it was just best to go home. Perhaps she would let him know when and what he was supposed to be doing.

* * *

Rogue stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. The rushing water could drown out her tears. Shivering and sobbing, she remained under the spray of water until she forced herself to get out, else she make herself sick from the ice cold. Wrapped in a towel, she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Red rimmed eyes and a forlorn expression stared back at her.

She had dumped Remy.

The minute the words had fallen from her lips, she regretted them. She hadn't meant it. Her anger at his insensitivity had gotten to her and she just blurted out the awful words before she had really thought them over. She was always doing that. Saying things she didn't mean, chasing the world away from her. She'd been doing it for so long now that it was a hard habit to break.

It wasn't really his fault. Sure, he had acted like heartless jerk, but she never talked about having any close friends. Mostly because she _didn't have_ any close friends. The closest she'd had in a friend was Risty and she had turned out to be Mystique in disguise. That friendship had been a ploy for Mystique to prey on Rogue's naivety and desire to be accepted for who she really was—mutation and all.

It wasn't easy for Rogue to make friends. It was so easy for all the other girls to make lasting connections and get along easily, but for her it had never been. She had been raised sheltered and encouraged to be alone. It was how people stayed safe. It was a step in Mystique exploiting her powers.

A fresh batch of tears started again. Remy had gotten that part about her. Being used and being exploited. He'd been adopted for the exact same reasons she had been. Remy didn't get the whole 'building relationships' thing either. He'd never been encouraged to. He, like her, had been a loner.

Well, that was just great. Thinking about Remy made her feel guilty. She pulled out a box of tissue and wiped her eyes, luckily right before Kitty entered the room, looking how Rogue felt.

She took one look at Rogue and almost burst into tears.

"Lance and I broke up," she said with a quivering lip. "For good this time."

Rogue felt even worse. If Jean came in here crying next, she would never forgive herself for her part in the evening.

"I'm really sorry, Kitty," Rogue apologized. "This is all my fault, I never meant—"

"Save it, Rogue," Kitty answered in a cold, but tearful voice. "Lance is a jerk. He's always been a jerk… and he always will be a jerk."

"Kitty—"

"No, I mean it! I've been awful the past two weeks," Kitty began before her words stumbled, and she plopped herself down on her bed. "I never should have gotten you involved in the stupid bet in the first place. I just… I just wanted to prove that for once I was right with him, y'know?"

"Kitty, about the bet—"

"It's stupid, I know, but he always acts like everything I say doesn't matter; like I'm just some stupid, little girl, always needing to be consoled or pacified. Just once I really wanted to prove him wrong, and I thought if anyone could do it, it'd be you."

"Me?" Rogue answered, completely floored.

"Yeah, 'cause you're like the toughest girl I know. I knew there was no way Gambit would stand a chance trying to charm you," Kitty exclaimed with a sense of pride and admiration. "Nobody gets the best of you."

"I'm afraid he got the best of me a few times."

"But you've bested him plenty of times. I mean, you've done some pretty outrageous things, but they've all worked!"

"There's something I need to tell you—"

Kitty carried on, not listening, "For awhile you had me pretty worried that you might…. you know, with him... for the sake of the bet. And he looks at you that way, and it worries me, but I know I'm being irrational—it just means you'll have to be on your guard at Pyro's party this weekend."

"Pyro's throwing a party this weekend?"

"Yeah, before the fight, Lance and I decided it'd be a good fifth date. You can go as crazy as you want there." Kitty gave her a small defeated, smile.

"Kitty," Rogue answered, coming to solid resolution. "I promise you, I will win this bet for you."

"Really?"

"Really. Gambit ain't seen nothing yet." Rogue smiled and moved to sit beside Kitty. She put an awkward, but comforting arm around Kitty's small, slumped shoulder.

Too long had Rogue been running and backing away from people. Kitty needed her to win so that Kitty could prove that her thoughts and opinions were valid. With her being broken up with Lance now, Kitty needed Rogue to win more than anything. Now it had become a very personal battle of wills. Rogue understood that need to be taken seriously, and hardly anyone ever took Kitty seriously. The girl needed this win, and as her friend, Rogue was going to win.

It was unfortunate that she would have to play Remy so fiercely after they had broken up, but Remy would understand.

He'd have to.


	22. Chapter 22

Two days and no word from Rogue.

Remy had his duffel bag packed. He looked around his clean, empty room, giving it a quick once over to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Everything was packed and accounted for, except he'd promised her that he would tell her if he planned on leaving. He'd given her two days to think over their break up, calm down and contact him.

She hadn't.

Not one single word.

With Lance and Kitty breaking up, it wasn't likely that she'd be stopping by the Brotherhood house any time soon. Unless she came specifically for him.

She hadn't.

She had dumped him.

He'd never been dumped before. It stung in places he hadn't even known existed. Rather than wallowing, he was moving on, or at least telling himself to. He didn't think he owed her much of a phone call now. She'd probably just hang up on him anyway. Not sure what else he was supposed to do, he decided it was time to leave. He'd always been a bit of a rolling stone, and Bayville had managed to get him entangled in whirlwind, short lived love... and then dumped.

He didn't know where he was going or what he would end up doing, but he couldn't stay here with the Brotherhood. Everything reminded him of her. What he needed most was time to clear his head, and straighten out his thoughts. Re-evaluate a few things.

"Mail's here, Cap'n," Wanda spoke from the doorway, eyeing the too clean room and duffel bag while handing him a legal sized envelope.

He took the letter a little unwillingly. No one ever sent him mail. Not even his family, and he had no friends. By the time he tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter, Wanda was gone.

He read the letter with a frown over and over again. It was a legitimate and authentic offer, marked with a watermark, a signature and everything. An offer that even in the midst of everything that had happened was hard to refuse. He knew he would be refusing it, even if it had been something he'd always sort of hoped would come about in his direction. Still, he did not take offers that were out of pity or by association. Suddenly, he found himself angry over the letter, a little reminder to add fuel to the fire.

"Aw, mate, you best not be leaving until after tomorrow morning," Pyro practically yelled from Remy's doorway in disappointment.

Remy stuffed the letter hastily into his duffel bag. "What makes you so sure I'm taking off today?"

"Your room's clean and your bag's packed."

"I'm comin' back."

"No, you're not," Pyro answered plainly. "So, leave after the party, have a proper drunken send off. Besides, none of these pansies can drink with me. That jumpy fella would be under the table after half a beer."

Remy had planned on being gone before the party started tonight. He wanted to see Rogue, but at the same time, he didn't. After this letter, he refused to be one of those sad saps who pined and begged for a girl. Not to mention, it was the last 'date' of the bet, and since she was still mad at him and he had become increasing upset with her himself, he didn't really want to be on a forced date. Still, if he stayed, he could tell her to her face that he was leaving and exactly what he thought about her letter.

"I'm gonna light your stuff on fire, unless you're staying for the party," Pyro threatened and meant it.

Remy didn't doubt for a second that Pyro would.

"Sure, yeah," Remy answered, more to see Rogue than have his stuff crisped up. "I'll stay for the party."

Outside the door, Wanda finally let out her held breath. She knew if anyone could convince Remy to hang around a little while longer it'd be Pyro. As soon as she saw Remy's empty room and packed bag, she'd casually mentioned to Pyro _'that it would be a real shame Remy wouldn't be around for the party tonight_' and Pyro had done the rest.

She couldn't even imagine what had happened that would make him leave so quickly. She hadn't even given him the letter Jean had given her this morning and his bags were already packed. She didn't have a good feeling in the pit of her stomach. Both she and Jean had suspected that Gambit and Rogue had had a falling out, but Wanda hadn't realized that one fight was enough to send Gambit packing.

It must have been one hell of a fight.

Jean was unable to get any information from Rogue's mind. The girl had started shielding her thoughts better than she had before. Jean and Wanda went ahead with their plan anyways, especially after Kitty made some comment to Jean about Rogue deciding to come to the party and win the bet for once and for all. With Rogue actively pursuing Remy, even in the context of the bet, the couple was bound to make up and brush aside whatever kind of argument they had had.

Kitty had been in much better spirits now that Rogue picked up the mantle of her champion. She seemed to be taking her break up with Lance much better, according to Jean. Both Wanda and Jean hoped that whatever Rogue was going to pull worked out in the favour of her relationship with Gambit, rather than Kitty's bet. Wanda knew that Remy had no interest in winning. There was a good chance he'd lay down his arms and let her have the win, but it was hard to say for sure. If he was angry, he might try to win simply out of hurt and spite. Only the evening would reveal what was going to go on, and Wanda hoped it went favourably.

So far, so good. Gambit would at least be there.

* * *

Remy knew he didn't want to be here. He sat like a mindless zombie on what he had always considered 'his' chair—being as it was the cleanest in the house. He woefully sat in that chair, nursing a beer. Rogue _still_ hadn't called him even though this was supposed to be the last date, and the one to declare the winner. At first, he had wanted to take off and miss everything to do with her, but in the end, he needed to be here. He wasn't so sure she'd be coming, but he also wasn't particularly keen on rising to the challenge of the bet either if she did show up.

Truthfully, he was here simply to get a chance to see her again before he left the Brotherhood. The letter had made him angry. He didn't need her help to go anywhere. He had always been a man of his own making. It wasn't just the letter that had bothered him, it was the fact that she didn't tell him about it first. He'd been stewing over it all day.

He hated and loved that at one point, she had wanted him with her, and took the task upon herself to see it happen. He knew she had to have had a hand in it. As much as he got along with Colossus, the man would never just push him in any direction he thought Remy should go. Women were different that way.

At first, he had wanted to see her to maybe make up, now he just wanted to give her a piece of his mind. It was humiliating, and it wounded his pride that she thought he needed her help. Maybe he just never wanted to go to Xavier's, had she ever thought of that?

The more he thought about it, the more furious he became. It didn't matter that joining Xavier's was something he'd always thought about doing, and deep down wanted to do, that wasn't the point. The point was, she had gone ahead and made the decision for him without even asking.

He took another deep drink from his bottle to quell his anger. He definitely had a lot of things to say to her if she showed up. And if she didn't, well, he'd take off. He'd go somewhere far away and try to forget her. Relationships weren't worth the trouble.

It was hard to forget her when she had just entered the room, looking better than he'd ever seen her. It could have been a trick of the lighting, or it could have been because he missed her that made her look that remarkable. Either way, his body abandoned his anger instantly.

She wasn't dressed any differently than usual, her hair was still styled the same, and her make up was as it always was. It was the way she moved that had caught his attention.

She moved like she was on the hunt.

And it was hot.

Her body practically slithered suggestively through the crowd and he couldn't help but sit up and take notice. She was primal, yet sophisticated all at the same time. Remy couldn't take his eyes off of her. Every seductive step breathed confidence and sex appeal.

He wasn't the only man in the room to take quick notice of the sultry attitude that clung to her body like expensive silk, but he was the only man she had her sights set on. She didn't come directly to him. Instead, she sort of stalked him out, making deliberate eye contact before looking away rather bored.

He, on the other hand, was anything but bored. That she wore such a nonchalant expression made him want to get up out of his chair and prove her very wrong. He had never been dull in his life. How could she even look at him like that? He couldn't forget that he had a score to settle here. He refused to chase after her. Every muscle ached to follow her as she sauntered out of the room.

All male eyes followed her with disappointment. Egos were broken in the destructive path she left behind. Not a single person in the room had been amusing enough to capture her attention for very long. Not even his.

Remy clenched his jaw shut bitterly. If he stayed here long enough she'd be back. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He also had to remind himself that he was still angry with her, but it was hard to stay angry when she moved like _that_.

It was hard to stay angry when she exuded that much sex.

And she had only looked at him.

She'd be back. He was the only person in the room who had caught her eyes for a brief second… unless she found someone more entertaining in another room.

Panic swept through him as he heard her laugh ring out in another room. Someone had made her laugh, and it wasn't him. She was talking to another guy and he was bringing out that carefree, genuine laugh of hers. Remy had never had competition for a girl in his life. He'd always been top dog, but someone else had caught her attention besides him.

He was instantly getting up from his chair and stalking towards her laugh, ready to just take her away from whoever had ensnared her.

He snuck silently into the kitchen to see her laughing and giggling with two girls. He immediately felt stupid. One he recognized as Kitty, the other was some raucous blonde. He turned to leave, back to his room and his chair. He refused to leave from that spot for the rest of the night from now on. The kitchen was much too loud with the stereo propped up on the kitchen table, pumping out heavy bass dance songs.

People were starting to dance, and Remy would certainly not partake in any of that nonsense. He slid out of the room undetected, only to find that the living room had now been overcome with dancing as well. Not mention someone had stolen his spot.

He was silently cursing and scowling to himself as he picked up his beer and leaned sourly against the wall and out of the way.

He should have just left town.

He tipped the bottle to his lips and took another long swig, wishing the night would be over already. With his head tipped up in drink, he hadn't even seen her. Didn't even know she was there until that tight, voluptuous body slid up to his to the beat of the music. He choked slightly on his drink, startled to feel her there against him. He was even more startled to feel the way she moved on him.

Her rear end rubbed up against his groin in a slow, hip swaying taunt; occasionally sliding up and down the increasingly hard flesh beneath her. Remy felt dizzy with desire, and was more than ready to go wherever she was leading. He was quickly forgetting everything he'd been upset about, and was unable to think straight with her body working his to a state of urgency combined with euphoria.

He hadn't even heard the song end, only realizing it was it over when she stopped what she was doing and pulled away from him. He would have none of that. On sheer reflex alone, he remembered he still had arms and laced one sharply around her waist, jerking her back into him. She gave a husky laugh towards his abrupt, rough behaviour and began to continue where she left off when a new song started up.

His hands now completely active, roamed up her thighs as she moved those rhythmic hips in all the right places. Completely lost to the pleasure she continually fed him, he had his hands up under her skirt, firmly gripping her outer thighs and keeping her body tight against him.

"We should go upstairs," he moaned into her ear.

She didn't answer. Instead, she reached one hand behind her, giving his ass a hard squeeze.

"We should definitely be going upstairs right now," he said again, almost begging with pleasure this time.

"When the song's finished," she purred while moving one of his hands from her thigh and up her body, barely grazing her breast.

He groaned in elevated joy. "When the song's finished, I might be as well. Please, cherie, now."

"The song's almost over. Would it help if I switched positions?"

She hadn't given him any time at all to answer before she turned to face him. She slipped her hands up along his chest and pressed her pelvis against his, straddling him to the music.

"This isn't helping at all!" he cried out in frustrated delight. "Let's go now!"

She smiled up at him, and he was officially lost.

"Okay."

If a single word could ever have commanded him to come, it was that word. Luckily, he somehow managed to keep it together as she pulled him close by the hand, leading him through the crowd to the staircase. A few minutes more and they'd be alone.

She led him up the stairs and down the hall like an angel. Once they were behind the closed door of his room, he pushed in the lock in to keep from any interruptions. They were completely closed off from the rest of the party. The only remainder was the muffled music thumping through the floorboards.

"I guess this means we aren't fighting anymore." He nuzzled softly into her hair.

She stiffened. "Remy, I led you up here on purpose," she answered painfully. "I need to win this bet."


	23. Chapter 23

Remy let go of her, suddenly remembering all the things he'd planned on saying to her earlier. She _just had_ to have say in everything he did, didn't she?

"Since when did you get to make all decisions for me?" he snapped coarsely.

"All decisions?" she asked confused. "It's a stupid bet. You said so yourself. You didn't care who won. Right now I need to."

"It's not just the bet, Rogue," Remy answered hotly, fishing the letter from his duffel bag and throwing it at her.

"What's this?" she asked suspiciously, slowly opening the letter.

"As if you don't already know," he answered bitterly.

She let out an involuntary gasp of surprise as she read, and Remy hesitantly questioned her knowledge in the matter.

"Oh my God!" she cried excitedly, looking up at him. "Do you have any idea what this means? He wants you on the team!"

"Only because you told him to."

She looked at him bewildered. "Remy… I don't have this kind of pull at the institute," she answered seriously. "I have no say in who gets on the team. The Professor only takes input from a few people, and I'm not one of them."

Remy had spent years reading people, catching lies, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, she wasn't lying. It was genuine shock and excited surprise on her face. Rogue hadn't had anything to do with the letter asking him to join the X-men.

The toilet flushed in Remy's bathroom and both he and Rogue stood completely still, stopping their argument and listening.

"There's someone in there," she whispered in a panic before her eyes widened. "The bet! I can't lose this bet."

She leapt into action completely catching Remy off guard and knocked him with the full force of her weight onto his back and onto the bed. Remy found himself winded as Rogue scrambled to quickly pull the bed covers out from under him while simultaneously kicking off her boots and undoing the button on his jeans.

He hadn't even blinked and she was straddling him, slinking down his body until her head stopped near his zipper. He was about to object to where her head was and what she was doing, when her teeth snatched up the tab on his zipper and she tugged down. All his objections vanished with her hot breath teasing him through the cotton of his underwear, making him twitch in anticipation. If this was how she planned on winning the bet, he was gladly going to lose. He'd be completely out of his mind to stop quite-possibly-the-love-his-life from having her way with him.

He involuntarily let out a low, satisfying moan just as the bathroom door opened. Remy caught a glimpse of a grinning Pyro exiting the bathroom and sneaking quietly to bedroom door. Pyro was trying not to get caught, but still trying to watch as much of the action as he could before he left.

The moment Rogue heard the unmistakable sound of the door click shut she immediately snapped her head up and pulled away from Remy, much to his dismay.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to do that," Rogue answered, wincing as if he'd slapped her. "If you had any idea how much winning this bet means t' Kitty… it's not even about the bet really, so much as proving to Lance that she isn't always wrong. It's… complicated." She sighed. "I'm not even sure I'm explaining it well at all."

"I should probably lock the door again," Remy heard himself say in numb logic as he tried to process exactly what was going on between them. Were they still fighting? Was he supposed to still be mad? What counted as the bet and reality anymore?

"I know I don't have any right to ask it, but you should probably take your shirt off first," she answered. "If someone opens the door before you get there…"

Remy slowly realized that although some corner of his brain was trying to think practically towards the strange situation, his body hadn't moved at all from the bed, or very far away from her. He'd already been away from that luscious body too long.

"It might also be a good idea then, if my hands were on you again. Probably up your skirt would be best," he added thoughtfully.

"Yeah," she agreed slowly with a faint smile. "And I should probably climb on top of you again."

"That's probably a really good idea," Remy replied with a hint of a grin.

It was like hitting a switch. Both were back in each other's arms. Rogue eagerly pulled his shirt over his head, messing up his hair. Remy's hands groped keenly up under her skirt, sliding deliciously over her butt and thighs, making her shiver in joy.

"_Oh_, I missed you," he moaned in sweet surrender as her hands danced across his body. Her hips moved in a hypnotic, circular motion against him, sending him through erotic waves of bliss.

"Not _nearly_ as much as I missed you." She gasped in delight as his fingers played delicately underneath her skirt and over her nylons. "I - I'm sorry I got mad the other day, I—"

"No, I'm sorry, Chere. You were right, I—"

"It doesn't matter." She sighed, hushing him up. "It's over and done with. Let's just say we were both a little wrong."

"I do care about you, Rogue."

"But you were going to leave town, weren't you?" she accused with naughty pout as she cast a glance towards his duffel bag.

"I swear I was going to tell you," he moaned as her hand slid over his crotch.

"You're not going to leave now though, are you?" she whispered as her hand rubbed him slowly.

"_Ohhhhh_, that would be incroyablement stupide of me." He gasped, tipping his head back as his pleasure mounted. "Besides, Je ne pense pas que je puisse vous laisser, si j'ai essayé."

"We should really lock that door now," she interrupted with her impish smile before climbing off of him and strolling to the door, locking it once again. He beckoned her slightly with a crooked finger and she was back on top of him instantly.

* * *

"Where the hell is Gambit?" Lance's voice boomed over the music.

Wanda rolled her eyes. The bet was ready to finally come to a close. "He better not have taken off, not while the bet is still going."

"I could have sworn he was dancing with Rogue in the living room," Pietro shouted.

"Are you kidding? He was in the kitchen, looking less than thrilled to be here," Toad chimed in. "Not doing so well with the lady, I bet."

"Well, we're about to decide who the winner of the bet is, and I need him here now," Lance snapped impatiently. "God, Kitty's probably already gathered a crowd with Rogue!"

Wanda silently left Lance and his goons to their mad search for the Cajun. There was no point in mentioning that she had seen Rogue leading a very willing Gambit up the stairs earlier. No doubt they were in his bedroom, making up. She valued her life enough to stay away from Gambit's door. Their leader was likely to drawn blood if interrupted.

She made her way to the kitchen to find out if Rogue was still, well, rogue. Wanda was hardly surprised to see Kitty in a frazzled state urgently tugging the sleeve of Boom Boom's shirt.

"Tabby! I can't find Rogue!" Kitty was squealing in the kitchen with a worried look on her face.

"Relax, Shadowcat," the blonde answered while dancing. "She's around here somewhere seducing Gambit."

Kitty slumped her shoulders. "It's the _where_ she's seducing him that has me worried," Kitty admitted. "How far do you think she'd go for the win?"

Boom Boom shrugged and continued dancing. Wanda decided to approach the girl. Kitty was really concerned with how far Rogue would go.

"Trust me, Kitty," Wanda interjected. "How far she goes now has nothing to do with the bet."

"What?" Kitty asked shocked, turning her full attention to Wanda.

"Rogue and Gambit are—"

"Upstairs in his room!" Pyro announced loudly as he turned the music down for maximum effect. "And believe me—I know who the winner is!"

If there was one thing Pyro was good at, it was drawing a crowd and playing the 'Music Man' to its full potential. A natural performer could attract a good crowd. A natural performer who knew the winner of the bet could draw an even bigger crowd.

Wanda caught sight of Lance entering the room, immediately smug when he noticed Kitty was without Rogue. Kitty did not look happy; the creases in her forehead had deepened greatly as the minutes passed.

"Who made you the judge?" Lance shouted to Pyro.

Pyro leapt up onto the kitchen table. "I did, because I'm the last person here to see them." Pyro gave a ludicrous smile. "Not only that, I've managed to remain unbiased the entire bet."

"This sounds fair," Colossus added with nod, encouraging the others to slowly nod and agree.

"Ladies and Gents, believe me when I say it's a sad day for the gender of men." Pyro bowed his head dramatically, before popping it back up with a devious grin. "There was no question or doubt that when I last saw our lovely couple Gambit was very eagerly on his back, succumbing to the charms of our feisty gal, Rogue."

A stunned silence poured over the crowd.

"Wait, are you saying that you've just declared women the better sex at seducing?" Lance asked angrily. "You're willing to denounce your own gender?"

"I call 'em like I see 'em, mate," Pyro challenged. "And I don't think there is a single guy in this room that wouldn't have gone upstairs with that sheila had she asked them to."

"Rogue's hot," Dukes added.

Wanda just smiled her secret smile. Rogue may have seduced Gambit up to his room with the intent of winning the bet, but the fact that neither had bothered to show up for the announcing of the winner proved that while it was the first thing on everyone else's mind, it was the last on theirs. She was about to head outside for some quiet and fresh air when she caught a still very worried Kitty being congratulated. The poor girl looked slightly pale and nauseous. Wanda heaved a sigh. One more good deed, and pretty soon she'd be sorting recyclables and fixing tires.

She moved her way towards Kitty. When she reached the girl she wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Might as well celebrate, Kitty. Rogue and Gambit started dating early on in the bet, sneaking around behind everyone's backs. Believe me when I say, that whatever they are upstairs doing, it has nothing to do with you."

"Really?" Kitty asked with wide, pleading eyes, "She promised me she'd win..."

Wanda laughed, not being able to help herself. "Gambit loves her, Kitty. If Rogue said she needed to win, he'd lose for her."

Kitty gave a relieved smile.

"Uh oh," Wanda said, glancing up. "Looks like Boom Boom's making Colossus very uncomfortable right now, perhaps you should go rescue the poor guy."

Kitty looked over to see a very embarrassed Piotr trying to politely back away from the overzealous Tabby.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "She always goes after the really nice ones," Kitty replied a little annoyed, and ready to save the poor guy.

"Maybe you should too," Wanda answered before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Upstairs was sublime.

"Do you think we should go back downstairs?" Rogue asked, lying with Remy in the dark, and listening to the bass drumming through the floor.

"Why bother? Pyro's already seen us. He'll declare you the winner," Remy answered rather sleepily.

"Thanks, Remy."

He turned to her, resting his head on his arm. "For what?"

"For understanding, letting me win, for everything."

"Y'know what I think?" he asked conversationally. "I don't believe gender has anything to do with a great seduction. I think it depends on the individual. For example, I am a much more seductive male than say another member of my gender, such as Toad."

"Why didn't you say that aloud on day one of this bet?" Rogue asked puzzled. "It could have saved us a ton of misery."

"And it would have lost us this."

Rogue couldn't argue. This right here, right now was perfect.

"I mean," Remy continued, "in the grand scheme of things, would you ever have considered doing half the stuff you did with me had we not been roped into Lance and Kitty's argument that day?"

Rogue tilted her head, pondering. "I would have thought a lot about it, but, no, I think you're right. I don't think I would have been so bold with you under normal circumstances. I'm not even sure I'd have had the courage to even say that I liked you," she admitted.

"Would you believe that I probably wouldn't have made a move on you for a long time either?"

"What? You mean I would have had to wait months for a condom bouquet?"

"Maybe even years." He laughed.

"Remy?" she asked seriously. "You are going to take the Professor up on his offer right?"

"Without a doubt, Chere," Remy answered, hugging her tightly.

* * *

**Translations:** "_incroyablement stupide_" - "Incredibly stupid", "_Je ne pense pas que je puisse vous laisser, si j'ai essayé_." - "I don't think I could leave you if I tried."


	24. Chapter 24

_The Epilogue_

Jean sat quietly in Professor Xavier's office. Her plan with Wanda had succeeded. After Pyro's party, Gambit arrived at the mansion to accept the Professor's offer, officially inducting Remy into the X-men.

"Well, Jean, I imagine your days as a matchmaker are over now," the Professor stated calmly over his cup of tea.

Jean's face went slightly red. "I was hoping I could have kept you out of the loop," Jean answered sheepishly. "I was worried you wouldn't accept him based on the stunts he pulled in the bet. To be honest, I was worried about your reaction to the whole bet to begin with."

The kindly man smiled. "Now, Jean, I know it's hard to imagine, but I was once young too. Granted, I paid very little attention to the antics of both Rogue and Remy, youth will be youth. He was always meant to be one of us, and I am more than pleased that you picked up on that feeling. It marks great progress in your own abilities."

"If you knew he was supposed to be with us, why did you wait so long, Professor?"

"I wasn't the one hesitating, Jean. Understand that I act when people are ready. Mr. LeBeau wasn't looking to join that badly, up until Rogue."

"But what about New Orleans?" Jean asked impatiently. "That was quite awhile ago."

"Merely a push in the right direction. Gambit has been raised and conditioned in a very different environment from our own. It's hard to see yourself as a good person when you've been encouraged to be otherwise. He needed a catalyst."

"Rogue," Jean answered. "She was the catalyst, wasn't she?"

The Professor nodded. "Those two are two of kind. They understand each other, having been brought up in similar environments. You'll remember that it took us some time for even Rogue to realize that she belonged with us."

"Yes, I remember that."

"It wasn't much different with Gambit. Here, he can make amends for things he's done in his past. Right wrongs, and help bring about a better understanding of mutation, but more importantly, he's found what he's been searching for."

"Thank you, Professor. I know Logan's been giving you grief about letting him join."

"No, Jean. I think the thanks lies on you and certain member of the Brotherhood. Rogue may have been the main catalyst, but you two definitely took the necessary actions to ensure a positive outcome, benefitting more than one person."

"For awhile, I thought we were doing more hindering than helping."

"No one ever said that helping people was an easy thing to do, especially inconspicuously." The Professor smiled warmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Hank."

Jean smiled politely and left the Professor's office. Breakfast was definitely in order as her stomach rumbled loudly. She made her way to the kitchen as almost everyone was clearing their dishes and leaving.

Gambit and Rogue were together, they'd been practically inseparable since his arrival. They even made cleaning their dishes look like a world of fun. He'd whisper something and she'd burst into giggles before smirking something back to him in front of the sink.

Jean smiled; they had fast become a very close, secretive couple, often involved in their own little world—much to the jealousy and envy of a lot of other girls around the mansion. There was a mystery to the couple that no one but Jean, Colossus and now Kitty understood. Everyone wanted to know how long they'd been dating, and neither would ever give a straight answer. It was most frustrating to Kurt, who was still getting used to the idea that his sister had a boyfriend, but Colossus had managed to do an amazing job calming down the blue elf. Even Kurt couldn't complain watching his sister sparkle with happiness.

The two had finished up their dishes leaving a wet counter top and bubbles everywhere behind; somehow cleaning two bowls and some glasses had turned into a water fight. They gave Jean a slight acknowledgement before they left as Jean grabbed her own bowl and poured some cereal. She was surprised when Rogue came back alone into the now empty kitchen.

"Look, Jean," Rogue started rather uncomfortably. "I know we've never really been friends, n'all, and I, um, just wanted to say 'thank you'."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," Jean answered innocently

Rogue gave her a sideways look. "I figured you'd say that," she answered, brushing hair from her eyes. "I know you had something to do with Gambit getting accepted. I also know you won't admit to it, but I just wanted you to know, that it really means a lot to me—to both of us."

Rogue gave and awkward smile before she walked back to the kitchen exit.

"You're welcome, Rogue," Jean called back.

Rogue turned, giving her a quick smile. "See ya around, Jean."

"Yeah, see you around," Jean replied, grinning back.

The day carried on at a slow hazy pace and Jean felt immeasurably good. She and Scott were going to movie tonight; tomorrow she was going to play basketball with Colossus and Gambit, who naturally was bringing Rogue. Things were looking up at Xavier's. She had learned a wealth of valuable lessons in tolerance and understanding, but not only that, she had made new friends.

She had never thought that she and Rogue would ever develop a real friendship, and even that now seemed to be a more plausible future. She had made a connection with a member of the Brotherhood, and after their plan hatched, Jean still stayed in contact with Wanda, often spending hours on the phone with girl.

Jean had developed a very strong friendship with Colossus, which poked at both Scott's and Kitty's jealous streaks, but Jean didn't care. The Russian man had quickly hopped up the list of her friends, and she considered him her best. It was rare to meet someone who understood who you were completely, and she felt that even with the language barrier, Colossus understood her, and she him.

He had even taken her aside one evening and showed her his sketches of Gambit, as promised. All had captured the Cajun's array of facial expressions and cocky mannerisms, but the very last one made Jean gasp in delight, confirming what the Professor had already told her about Gambit belonging.

"These is ones he does not know I drew," Piotr whispered with a secretive grin, letting her peek at the page.

It was a page filled with pencil sketches of the lanky villain Gambit, in full uniform, crouching down in an alley and feeding stray kittens trays of milk.

* * *

_The Encore_

The incessant knocking wouldn't stop. With a gruesome scowl on her face she stormed towards the door, ready to kill whoever was behind it. She'd feel no remorse in the act either if her suspicions were correct as to who was pounding away on her door.

She ripped the door open only to find herself face to face with a long, triangular package wrapped in florist's paper with a pair of small, filthy hands clutching the base.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sweetums. These are for you," Toad croaked in what appeared to be his version of a seductive voice that made her cringe in disgust. "I'm sure you can put them to good use."

"Firstly, it's well after Valentine's Day, and secondly, I am not opening that," Wanda replied, already shutting the door on the repulsive, little man.

"But my Scarlet Sunshine, Baby—" his voice carried pathetically through the door.

Sometimes she wondered if Jean's offer still stood.

"Oh, I'll find a good use for those alright," she muttered to herself while focusing on her hex. _He_ may have left the Brotherhood, but his 'smooth moves' hadn't, and frankly, she was sick of all of Toad's attempts to pull off obscene feats like the Cajun. It was time Gambit faced a few repercussions for his many outlandish, and often copied stunts.

At Xavier's, holed up in a classroom, Remy's patience was wearing thin. His class of new mutants had absolutely no desire to sit still and listen to what he was supposed to be teaching them. They also seemed to have no respect for the 'new guy' and had taken it upon themselves to act out as frequently as possible.

Babysitting.

That's what it was. He had taken a job babysitting a ragtag band of future X-men. Why, he had more good in his one little pinky than this entire rowdy lot of them.

"Okay, seriously, mes amis," Remy began. "Settle down, s'il vous plait."

The class deliberately ignored him and carried on. He was ready to smack that Jamie kid. If he imitated his accent one more time…

"If you all could just turn to page—" Remy tried again with no luck.

"Hey, tell us the 'condom bouquet' story!" A boy named Roberto asked eagerly and several of the students shut up, turning their attention to Remy at the front of the room.

"That's simply an exaggerated rumour," Remy answered indignantly. "I sent no such thing."

The last thing Remy was going to do was marvel his class with highly inappropriate sex based stories. The lecture he imagined he'd receive from Summers was enough to play saint within the classroom walls.

"That's not what Boom Boom says," that Jamie kid piped up.

"Well, she was mistaken," Remy answered turning his evil glare to the chalkboard instead of on his students. "Page thirty-four, s'il vous plait."

Something in a plastic wrapper hit him on the head. Christ, now the little punks were throwing stuff at him. He had a good mind to stroll down the aisles and charge each and every single desk they sat at. He turned around, menacingly to face his class and decipher who had chucked stuff at him. All bets were that damn multiple kid.

Another small object bounced off his head and landed on the floor at his feet. It was small, brightly coloured and square.

"Son of bitch," Remy swore under his breath, recognizing the object on the floor as a condom, right before an indescribable amount down poured from out of thin air on top of him.

He stood amongst a pile of condoms that had appeared as if by magic… or a hex from a certain witch. His class cheered erratically. He already suspected that Wanda was behind the nearly impossible act, when Jean poked her head into his classroom.

"Gambit, Wanda phoned to say that you are 'positively the worst thing that ever could have came into the Brotherhood' and I'm not sure what that means, but—" Jean cut herself off short as she realized he was standing in an insane amount of condoms. "Oh… never mind, I get it now. Toad's pulling some Cajun moves."

Jean gave him a sweet, empathetic smile before closing the door and leaving Remy alone to explain the situation to at least twenty pairs of inquisitive eyes.

Remy turned to his class and clasped his text book shut, pulling up a stool and perching himself atop it. "So, mes jeunes amis, who wants to learn what I'm actually really good at teaching?"

End.

**

* * *

**

**Translations:** "_mes amis_" – my friends "_mes jeunes amis_" – my young friends

"_s'il vous plait_" – "please"

**Author's Parting Words: **_The encore was written for the many readers eager for Toad to actually try Gambit's moves that he wrote down religiously in his many notebooks. I like to think of it as one of those scenes that play out during and after the credits roll._

_Thanks to everyone who read and everyone who reviewed. My apologies in not responding back to the many reviews these past few chaps. I have had a run of bad luck, starting with my husband commandeering our computer to do his work at home, to the fanfic site going wonky for a few days, and to top it all off, having to make an emergency trip to the dentist, due to a tooth infection. Turns out I need all four of my wisdom teeth yanked at once in mid April (being the earliest I could get scheduled in) I have been in an insane amount of pain and recently on antibiotics and large amounts of painkillers to keep me going until the surgery! _

_Once again, I would like to express my thanks to everyone who read and my sincere apologies in not responding (I'm not sure replies typed out by a drugged up me is a really good idea!) I hope to see you all at the next fic!_


End file.
